Beauty in Perfection, Stand by Me
by imLittleLily
Summary: HPDM-Being revised. Please Note: Since this story is being 'revised' it's incomplete at this time. Updates coming soon. Find out how Harry's & Draco's embroiling passions shift and coalesce into unity for the wizarding world. Sexy and fast paced. Mature.
1. Part 1: All Plots Must Have a Beginning

Hello Readers. As you will see this story, _Beauty in Perfection: Stand by Me_, is finally going through a major rewrite. So much so that I have deleted everything from the old version. Don't worry new sections will be uploaded soon.

I would like to thank all my previous Readers & Reviewers. As always I would love to hear from you. When you read, you will discover that some story elements have been deleted. This is practical because over time my writing voice has changed. However, I'm trying to maintain as much of the old story as possible.

Instead of uploading chapter by chapter I will be setting the story into segments or parts. This first part is titled 'All Plots Must Have a Beginning.' It includes the Prologue through the conclusion of chapter three: Two Cats & a Courtyard. (just over 10,000 words after edits)

Now a word about plots… This is Fanfiction. _Beauty in Perfection_ is AU because anything Slash is considered AU in my mind. Following that line of reasoning the story will have other elements that are not in Harry Potter canon. "Broaden your minds…" lol It's all meant for enjoyment. Comments are always welcome; however, please remember that I'm not the author that made Dudley into a boxing champion. :vbg: If your curiosity is piqued then you may follow the story with interest. You will also discover within the plot line that Harry and Dumbledore don't always get along perfectly. That's another reason this story isn't canon—remember, _Beauty _was completed before book six _HP & the Half Blood Prince_ was released.

Hogwarts castle, still named Moenia is alive and well. Another plot thread…Bloodline.

Enjoy!

imLittleLily

P.S. Please Forgive Me! When I went into my account to start making the changes I discovered that there have already been more than 350 hits to _Beauty_ since May 1st. WoW! Please understand that deleting the old chapters is quite necessary.

* * *

Please Note: Disclaimer is below.  
**WARNING**: Rating R: This story will have **SLASH**.

* * *

_**Beauty in Perfection; Stand by Me **_

_**Part 1:**_

_**ALL PLOTS MUST HAVE A BEGINNING**__  
by imLittleLily_

_

* * *

_

**Prologue**

Harry walked the corridors of Hogwarts and found himself wandering within the maze of his thoughts. Many hours in the organization of his memories with Occlumency helped to keep information away from his enemies. These corridors had become his inner sanctum. The castle furnished him with both solitude and solace within her loving embrace. Ever strong she protected him.

Tonight, on this Harvest Moon night, Harry experienced restlessness despite the exertion of his workout in the Room of Requirement. Normally, on any other night, he would have practiced until his body was ready to fall into exhausted slumber.

Tonight, however, his restless feet carried him.

Hogwarts herself guided him to an exterior door. He opened it and discovered it led to one of the courtyards off the east walls. Why? His senses heightened to the point of pulsating throughout his nervous system. Something was happening out here and Hogwarts, in her wisdom, told Harry to investigate.

The moonlight shimmered as it reflected off the walls and the fountains. Splashing musical water sounds cleansed the night with magical purity. Then Harry's eyes beheld a sight that astounded and confused him beyond any of his previous experiences, even in the world of witchcraft and wizardry.

Draco Malfoy.

Yes, Harry had seen his arch nemesis before, but never like this! Harry slid backward into a dark shadow to observe Draco in his magical ritual. There could be no other term to describe the sight before him.

Malfoy stood in the center of a circle of ice which shimmered iridescently in the moonglow. The circumference rose like stalagmites from the earth and gave the impression of Draco surrounded by guardians of absolute protection. This was not the only surprise. Draco was dressed in a way Harry would never have imagined the Malfoy heir to appear. Instead of his usual wizard robes, his clothing could only be described as being Muggle, even if they were dragonhide.

Harry's breath hitched with sudden arousal.

Draco's upper body was covered by a vest of the lightest shade imaginable, soft and pearlescent dragonhide. His arms were well defined from many hours of Quidditch. Harry was surprised to see that they were completely tattoo free. (this answered the ever present question of Draco's loyalties) His trousers seemed to be made of leather, Harry couldn't be sure. The boots on his feet were knee high and created from the hide of a Chinese Fireball, very red and effective for repelling many jinxes and curses.

More stunning…Draco wore a katana strapped across his back. In his right hand was a gold and silver hilted dagger with a blade of—ice? His wand was in his left hand and pointed vertically above his head. The dagger in his right hand was extended before him horizontally.

All previous hostility evaporated within the musical sounds of the water and created seamless fusion into a new stream of consciousness for Harry.

_Beauty in perfection._

In the midst of this new consciousness Draco's voice finally came through to Harry's auditory senses.

"On this night of the Harvest Moon I, Earth Warrior, Draconis, Watcher for The One, call upon Cerridwen, Warrior of Water, White Lady and Moon Goddess, I seek your great council this night . . ."

"On this night of the Harvest Moon I also call upon the Cerddorion, the Sons of Cerridwen, Taliesin, Warrior of Air, Prince of Song, Chief Bard of the West, the Way-Shower and Belenus, the Warrior of Fire, Protector and Consort of the Goddess, I seek your great council this night . . ."

"On this night of the Harvest Moon I call upon Queen Medb, Warrior Queen of Earth, Goddess of Tara and Tuatha De Dannan, and faery Queen of Connaught, I seek your great council this night."

As he completed this invocation Draco knelt on one knee, head bent in supplication and awaited their arrival.

Standing in the shadow of the wall, Harry became aware that the moonbeams within the icy circle had become a vortex of swirling spiritual energy. He heard the cry of an osprey which first startled him and then calmed him. As She came into Harry's sight, he remembered his history lessons. The osprey was a representative of clear sightedness, wisdom and new life. Cloaked in darkness, Harry found himself kneeling in the presence of Her greatness as She shape shifted into Her warrior goddess form.

Draco also greeted Her with humbleness, "Welcome White Lady, I thank you for your presence this fine night. I have asked Your presence here because I seek Your council regarding The One."

With a nod, the White Lady replied, "All is well, Earth Warrior Draconis, as it is surely a fine night."

Sheltered in shadow, Harry saw that vortex had intensified into three separate spirals revealing the presence of Taliesin, Warrior of Air -- a ruby-throated hummingbird and Belenus, the Warrior of Fire - - a bear. The third spiral coalesced into a beautiful unicorn -- Queen Medb, Queen of the Earth.

The White Lady spoke with a mellifluous voice, "Shift, my children, so that we may converse with Draconis this night."

Within the ice circle they transformed before Harry's eyes. He breathed in sharply as their conversation began.

Draco stood and said to the Warriors, "I requested your presence this night because I have concern for The One. A concern that is not shared by those in charge of his care. Word has reached us of a pending attack of Hogwarts and yet he knows nothing of Your alliance with me and of our sole purpose."

"Why has he not been shown or told of our involvement by this time?" asked a frowning Taliesin. "Surely he has reached his 17th year by now and has been informed of this vital information?"

"The Old One, Dumbledore," Draco said while shaking his head, "has a history of keeping information from him. It's a means to manipulate the outcome of the situation. This has been a source of great pain for The One in the past, yet the Old One claims that it will make him stronger in the course of events, thereby giving him the ability to conquer the Dark Lord. I have disagreed many times with this council but have yet to make the Old One understand the consequences of his actions may actually be detrimental to our cause for the Light."

Harry couldn't help but notice that those in the circle frowned at this news.

"Surely," asked Queen Medb, "the boy has been trained to access his elemental abilities for the coming conflict?"

"No, Your Highness," Draco shook his head. "The Old One, though wise, doesn't work with elements as You or I view them. He only uses magic as a singular energy. He doesn't understand that the combined forces of all elements can be separated and utilized on their individual merits. Therefore, he doesn't know that The One is great with the force of Air and Fire. Also, many consider the element of fire a dark form of magic due to its destructive use in history. They do not see the mark upon his forehead as a combination of the fire and lightning runes. They only see it as a curse scar inflicted by the Dark Lord."

"You have spoken to the Old One about this?" The White Lady's asked.

"Yes," Draco said. "My White Lady, but he refuses to acknowledge the information. It is outside of his manipulation plans. He will not tell The One this information nor tell him of the gifts that may assist him in defeating the rising darkness. This is the reason I've asked You here tonight. It's my hope we may combine our efforts and reach The One with this necessary information. I'd approach him alone, but as you know, my cover over the years has been as his antagonist. I do not believe he'll be willing to hear me out if I approach him alone without Your assistance."

The White Lady's soft musical voice carried across the courtyard to Harry's ear. She said, "We understand is the case. We will each contact him and impart knowledge to assist him in our fight for the Light." The ethereal sound of the White Lady's voice was accompanied with luminescent moonbeams as each regained their animagus shape and disappeared into a vortex of air.

Harry still knelt in the shadows, stunned into immobility and silence.

In the blink of an eye Draco turned to face his dark shadow, the dagger pointed to Harry. In a strong defensive voice, he spoke. "Who dwells in the shadows of the night? Speak now, or you shall feel the ice of my dagger within your heart!"

When Draco spoke, Harry had a fleeting view of a moving wizard tattoo coming onto his arm. A lightning bolt of surprise traveled through him. A stag on whose pronged antlers rested small lilies embraced an ice dagger with a silver and gold hilt etched with a lightning bolt. _Oh Merlin!_

Harry knew then that he must respond with all the formality of a wizard's oath. "It is I, Harry James Potter, The One, Warrior of Light, Seeker of Knowledge, would-be-defeater of Voldemort here to acknowledge you Warrior of Earth, Draconis, Watcher of The One. Stand by me; from this Harvest Moon night . . . forward into battle."

Well, what else was Harry to say to him? That Draco was beauty in perfection? Not yet.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **_**A New Beginning...**_

_Two hours prior to Prologue..._

Student chatter filled the Great Hall. The ceiling showed the rising full moon on this crisp fall evening. Stars twinkled with the dark blue sky. Sirius, the dog star, kept a vigilant watch over the proceedings.

Malfoy entered with his usual cronies of Crabbe and Goyle. They stopped just within the large double doors to scan the perimeter of the hall and see who was there tonight and who wasn't. This was a regular occurrence; however, on this particular evening it raised irritation within one Gryffindor.

Ron Weasley became furious. His anger was due to the fact that the scan of the hall had ended with the Gryffindor table and most specifically upon Harry.

Ron rose from his seat, stalked over to them, and growled gruffly at Malfoy. "Knock it off with the show, _ferret_."

Nose to nose by this time, Malfoy scowled deeply. "Bloody hell weasel, what is your problem tonight, have another argument with the Mudblood?" Draco said. "I can't believe you waste time arguing. You're a git and a blood traitor."

Ron snarled.

"Oh look. Here's Potter to call off his mutt." Without taking his eyes away from Ron, Malfoy hissed through his teeth, "Potter, glad to see you could make it. You need to shorten your new mutt's leash. He is getting in everyone's way."

"Malfoy," Harry said, "why are you always arguing with Ron anyway? Can't you ever grow up?"

"Grow up?" Draco sneered. "Your _mutt_ came at us while we were on our way to the Slytherin table for our share of the feast. I _told you_, you need a shorter leash for him. He's the one that needs to grow up. Now if you will excuse us, Vincent, Greg and I are going to have a seat and enjoy this great feast." Malfoy smirked at Harry while raising a perfectly groomed brow.

"Why you, bloody bouncing _ferret…_"

Harry blocked Ron's advance by stepping in between them. "Ron, come on…_now_. NOW, Ron. Don't you think…no way…" Harry shook his head thoughtfully as he pulled Ron along the Gryffindor table and back to their seats. He muttered in a low voice, "Can't be possible."

"What can't be possible?" Hermione asked.

"Malfoy just called Ron my new mutt and said I needed a shorter leash for him."

"Harry!" Ron growled with a quick look around to see if anyone had heard them.

"Well," Harry said and to his friend."How can it be a coincidence? You tell me Ron, how would he even have any idea?"

"_I am not your mutt_!" Ron hissed angrily while scowling.

Harry rolled his eyes. "The point is, how would he even know anything about any of…well, you know?"

Ron picked up a chicken leg and gnawed it while growling about mutts and leashes and shaking bloody bouncing ferrets in his jaws.

"Ron," Hermione said with a grimace. "Don't mumble or talk with your mouth full. Maybe its just a lucky guess or even an unfocused insult. After all, we can call him a ferret because he was one once. Maybe he is just tired of calling Ron a weasel."

"Growl…grumble…chomp…growl…mmloody 'eret."

"I guess that's always a possibility, red-dog needs a nickname," Harry said. He ducked a roll that Ron threw at him. Professor McGonagall harrumphed from the Head Table and looked at them with a frown.

"All right you guys settle down or I will end up in trouble," whispered Hermione who was Head Girl this year.

"I've got to go anyway," Harry said, "seventh floor." Rising from the bench with a tilt of his head, Harry left the Great Hall.

Malfoy watched Potter's exit from the corner of his eye and made a sign to Vince to follow him. Vince grabbed another roll and made for the exit with only a slight nod in acknowledgement to Draco.

* * *

After finishing his dinner, Draco left the Great Hall and made his way down to the Slytherin dungeons. Pausing at the top of the stairs, he thought, _I like walking the empty halls of Hogwarts. She is really humming tonight, as if she knows about our celebrations and even the coming confrontation. She always helps me put my thoughts in order and decide how I am going to go about calling in my real bosses. Dumbledore never seems to realize that doing so will only up our odds when the final confrontation comes. This isn't 1945 anymore. We need to do things differently now. Potter won't even know half of his allies if we continue in the way Dumbledore wants._

Draco stepped into the corridor and found his memories propelling him back through the mists of time…

_Midnight__—__16th birthday.__I am curious__about what my wizard's inheritance will be. Hope what I experience isn't too painful. No matter what anyone thinks I'm not into pain.'_

_Midnight. Arrrrgh! Well, sooo…much for not being painful. What the hell is that white light? I can't see anything specific but I hear a sound…what's that? I've never seen such a spiral of magic. Something is in its center? Water? Bloody hell, that is soooo cool. Some sort of bird? Argh…damn, now my knees hurt, too._

_"Blessed Be, my young Draconis." said the White Lady after she shape-shifted from her osprey form. "We have come on your 16th birthday to impart to you your gifts of elemental magic and to show you the way of your destiny."_

_"I'm an elemental?" he asked._

_"This is truth, young one," she answered with a smile. "You are great in the power of Earth and Water. There is, however, more to you than just your elemental gifts. You have a great destiny to fight by the side of the chosen one in a decisive battle between good and evil. Before the battle you will serve the greater good by becoming a Watcher for the The One."_

_"Is the identity of The One you speak of the Dark Lord?"_

_"No, Draconis, the one of whom I speak of is a Warrior of Light, Harry James Potter."_

_"Oh Salazar!" he groaned. "Please tell me this isn't so. I have been raised, even bred to be at the side of the Dark Lord. How can you say I will be fighting on the side of the Light?"_

_"AH, young Draconis," her musical voice sounded as if she was laughing. "But it is truth. As you begin your training you will experience many visions which will explain it all. You will also come to realize the lessons you have learned from the Dark will benefit the cause of the Light in many unforeseen ways. There will come a time that you and The One will indeed fight side by side to conquer the Dark Lord who calls himself Lord Voldemort."_

Returning to the present, Draco stood before the Slytherin Common Room door. "_Purest of Blood_," he said with conviction and walked through.

Later, after changing and preparing for his ritual, Draco left his dorm. The Slytherin common room was empty when he passed through on his way out to his favorite courtyard. _That's good_, he thought, _I guess since curfew is extended tonight because of the feast everyone is taking advantage. Good for my purposes, they'll be otherwise occupied._

Draco exited, turned to his left. This route would take Draco to his favorite spot in Hogwarts. In the last six years he had spent many nights exploring the dungeons after curfew. Being a prefect had helped with his wanderings. During one such exploration, he had stumbled upon a staircase that traveled up into a dark recess with seemingly no outlet anywhere.

Curious, he had returned several times. Finally he discovered the secret exit out to a courtyard he had never seen before. He quickly learned that there was indeed no other entrance or exit. Draco was bent on further exploration; for instance, seeking from above while flying his Nimbus, he discovered that his favorite spot was unseen—magically warded. _Awesome_!

This was where he was headed on Harvest Moon night.

"_Shadow__Phoenix's Kat,_" Draco said the password that he had set. The stones evaporated into an archway. "_Destination Secure_," resealed the entry way once he was through.

Once the barrier was secure, Draco removed his cloak and exposed his uncharacteristic attire. He always felt more comfortable in his work out clothing but realized that many of his fellow Slytherins would not understand. Removing his dagger from its sheath attached to his thigh, he conjured his favorite protective circle of ice; stalagmites, four of which were at the points of the earth; north, south, east and west. The main points were approximately 2 meters tall.

_Damn, I love playing with that_, he thought. At this point he spoke his invocation to call in his visitors.

"On this night of the Harvest Moon I, Earth Warrior, Draconis, Watcher for The One, call upon Cerridwen, Warrior of Water, White Lady and Moon Goddess, I seek your great council this night . . ."

"On this night of the Harvest Moon I also call upon the Cerddorion, the Sons of Cerridwen, Taliesin, Warrior of Air, Prince of Song, Chief Bard of the West, the Way-Shower and Belenus, the Warrior of Fire, Protector and Consort of the Goddess, I seek your great council this night . . ."

"On this night of the Harvest Moon I call upon Queen Medb, Warrior Queen of Earth, Goddess of Tara and Tuatha De Dannan, and faery Queen of Connaught, I seek your great council this night."

When Draco knelt awaiting the arrival of his visitors his mind wandered to the-boy-who-lived and sensed that he was close by. Right now, however, he did not have time to focus on such feelings. The atmosphere within the circle swirled and coalesced into the warriors which he had summoned. They appeared in their animagus forms.

Draco took a deep breath of the cool night air after the Warriors and White Lady left. Letting his breath out, he realized that he wasn't alone in his courtyard. Drawing his ice dagger, he spun around. "Who dwells in the shadows of the night? Speak now, or you'll feel the ice of my dagger within your heart!" Draco's dagger glistened in the moonlight. Slowly, he lowered it as he realized it was Harry Potter. _Maybe_, he thought, _this will help our situation. How he reacts will determine our future._

Draco studied Harry as he said…

"It is I, Harry James Potter, The One, Warrior of Light, Seeker of Knowledge, would-be-defeater of Voldemort here to acknowledge you Warrior of Earth, Draconis, Watcher of The One. Stand by me; from this Harvest Moon night…forward into battle."

Tingles traveled down Draco's spine. He nodded and said, "Perhaps we should talk. How much did you hear?"

"Since before the arrival of The White Lady," Harry answered. "How long have you been an ally and my Watcher? Why has Dumbledore kept this vital information from me?" Harry asked as he stood face to face with Draco.

"As you know," Draco said, "Dumbledore has a habit of keeping things from you. For example; the prophecy, your wizard inheritance, and several allies you should know about before we are attacked. By the way, has he told you Voldemort is planning a massive attack on Hogwarts just in time for Yule?"

"Bloody hell, no." Harry scowled. "You still haven't told me how long you've been my Watcher."

"Since I received my inheritance on my 16th birthday, shortly after Father was taken to Azkaban."

"Who are the allies you speak about?"

"Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini and Finch-Fletchley," Draco said.

Harry made a strange noise in his throat while his eyes grew large.

"There's others, but they're more a minor act compared to those four. We've been trained in martial arts, sword and knife fighting and Muggle kickboxing. By the way, we learned that last art of defense from some Muggle named Dursley, _Dudley_." Draco waited for a response from that last little bit of information. _Well,_he thought_, I don't think the shocked look is a surprise to me. We can talk more about that later._

Harry sat upon a bench angry, stunned and preoccupied with his swirling maelstrom of thoughts. He hadn't felt or thought in such a manner since before he had accomplished his mastery of Occlumency.

Draco studied the-boy-who-lived. "Zabini and I are unregistered animagus. Zabini is a wolf and I'm a white panther. Yes, I know about your own animagus forms of shadow phoenix and black panther. Don't worry I haven't disclosed this information to Dumbledore. It may come as a surprise to you, but my purpose is to stand by you during this war, not specifically the Order or Dumbledore. That is why I was compelled to call in the Warriors tonight. Dumbledore has refused to pass this information on to you. He also refuses to realize that utilizing your elemental gifts air and fire would be an advantage when Voldemort attacks on Yule."

"I have difficulty controlling the fire. Air seems to be the easiest for me."

"Don't worry about that, Belenus will be visiting you and giving you practice in control and strategic ideas for using your gifts on the battlefield."

"Great," Harry mumbled. "Will he be able to assist me with Ron when he discovers this latest bit of information? Especially, when he finds out about _you_."

"Can I be there for that?" Draco asked with a smirk.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**** Converged **_**Blood Lines**_

After his meeting with Malfoy, Harry wandered the corridors completely lost in a haze of thought and feelings. Exhaustion had set in, but he still moved through the semidarkness. Several times he noticed the fleeting glimpse of a Slytherin green cloak passing through a portrait or a snoring occupant grumbling at Harry's presence.

Harry knew he was supposed to be in the Gryffindor common room for a meeting. However, he wasn't ready to face his friends just yet. _Hermione is going to be surprised,_ he thought. _Ron is going to…well explode would put it mildly. Damn._Looking at his watch _12:30 am.__Guess I better head back._

Instead of using any short cuts available to him, he still walked along thinking. Tonight's events still stunned him. He was sure the castle had led him to that courtyard. It wasn't the first time she had guided him. The first time had been when he discovered that he was the heir to both Gryffindor and Slytherin.

He thought back to that special night when he learned his true identity…

_He walked under the expanded invisibility cloak carrying a__midnight__snack up to the common room. The Marauders' Map began to make strange changes they had never seen before_

_The lines on the map showed a whole new area of Hogwarts just off of the infamous 3rd floor corridor. Driven by curiosity, he became distracted from their errand to gather and deliver food. Even Ron wanted to investigate these new changes. _

_Surprise!_

_They encountered a life size portrait of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin in the space previously occupied by the door to Fluffy's room._

_Ron dropped one of the éclairs on the floor. It splattered and made an incredible mess. The sounds combined with his own "arrgh!" of frustration filled the corridor._

_"Who goes there?" Godric Gryffindor asked the éclair._

_Harry was so surprised he removed the cloak hood. With an ear wide grin and arched brow, he said, "Oh come on, how cliché can you get, sir?"_

_Salazar's grin in response was alarmingly familiar. Salazar Slytherin turned to his companion and hissed with amusement, "He is ssssooo correct, Griff."_

_Harry experienced a deeper connection seeing his own grin looking back at him. He turned to Ron to see if he noticed the same thing. Ron's expression showed that indeed he did._

_After almost 1000 years, Harry found himself face to face with two faces so close in their appearance to his own. Salazar's emerald green eyes and grin were so uncanny—he found himself questioning his maternal family tree. That was not the full picture however, because the messy black locks upon Godric's head in combination with his strong jaw line framed the green eyes and Salazar grin upon my own face._

Who goes there? Indeed.

_"I am Harry James Potter," he answered. "And my companion is Ronald Bilius Weasley. May I ask why your portrait has been previously unseen, sirs? Perhaps you're just another secret of our venerated Headmaster Dumbledore? We have both been in this corridor before and your portrait was not here."_

_"We can only be seen by our own heirs and anyone accompanying them," answered Godric Gryffindor. "We have only just been moved back to this location after a 100 year hiatus. How is it that you can be our heir? Where do our sangraal lines merge?" Godric Gryffindor asked as he drew his sword._

_"I'm sorry sir," he said apologetically. "I cannot answer that question." Just as he finished speaking, the magic of the castle gave him a gift. In midair Godric's sword and Salazar's dagger appeared right before him._

_His next question was directed to Ron. "I thought we've always been told Voldemort is the heir of Slytherin, was everyone right in second year?"_

_Ron shrugged._

Harry came back to the present. The Fat Lady arched a brow at him waiting.

"_Sangraal line_." He stepped through the portal.

"Of course Harry's late again, Neville," Hermione said. "He's become more obsessive about his work lately. You know we accept it as a consequence of these dark times."

"Hey, guys, sorry for being so late," Harry said. "The castle has given me another surprise tonight. I know you want to hear about it, but I'm exhausted. Need sleep. Can we reschedule our meeting for tomorrow after classes? Say, in the Lion's Den at 3:00?"

"Sure, Harry," Neville said. "We'll see you tomorrow."

Harry ignored their concerned looks and climbed the stairs to his dorm. He fell onto his four poster bed, exhausted. Muttering a spell, he transfigured his clothing into pajamas and curled up on the blanket on his bed. The slumber which he had thought about hours ago took him. He didn't even know when a blanket appeared in midair and rested upon him.

Further response of the beloved Hogwarts—the bed curtains closed. The action was accompanied by a bright white light of protection that the castle had recently acquired to assist him in dreamless slumber. Harry was her heir; her son, the very essence of her continued future.

Harry went through the paces of his classes the next day seemingly in another world. He did notice Draco watching him during lunch and Charms but simply decided this should no longer be a surprise or negative concern. If he really thought about their history, they had always noticed the presence of each other—even as far back as Madam Malkin's before first year.

Charms class would have been routine except that Theodore Nott had attempted to place a charm on Ron that would make his hair Slytherin green.

Ron simply countered the charm--turning Nott's clothing green.

"Inappropriate wand use!" scolded Professor Flitwick. He removed the spell from Nott and promptly given them both detention.

At lunch Hermione sat with a grin. "I have a nick name for Ron."

Ron grumbled something, but was distracted by the treacle tarts.

"Later then," Harry said and up to see Neville approaching. "Hey, Neville."

"Hey, Harry. I just left the hospital wing. Luna won't make the meeting because Madame Pomfrey sedated her. She had a vision this morning in the Charms corridor. Did you see it?"

"No. was it bad?"

"Not sure," Neville said. "Didn't get a chance to talk to her. I wonder what she saw this time."

Hermione paused with her pumpkin midway to her mouth. "Will she be alright?"

"I think so," Neville said and nodded. "Madame Pomfrey says she will sleep through until tomorrow morning. She'll be able to leave the infirmary then."

Harry listened closely. He had never told them about his prophecy in its entirety, believing that it had been a necessary precaution to protect them. He did have some secrets from his best friends. It was an unfortunate consequence of being a _weapon_ of war. Luna's visions had on several occasions mirrored his prophecy; however, she was unaware of it.

* * *

Harry arrived at the Lion's Den ten minutes before three. He greeted Griff and Salz with a smile. "_Unity_," he said. Harry wanted to arrive before the others so he could gather his thoughts. Godric Gryffindor's former chambers were perfect for that. He had a lot to tell everyone and was still unsure how he would proceed. _Unity_ hopefully would have a stronger meaning after this meeting.

Precisely at three the portal swung open to admit Ron, 'Mione, Ginny and Neville. Dobby popped in to bring tea, snacks and butterbeer. Harry had asked him to come by because he was unsure how long the meeting would take. Refreshments would hopefully smooth over the news Harry had to give everyone.

_Well_, he thought, _I hope I am not becoming like Dumbledore. Politeness is all well and good but sometimes I think he uses cheering charms on the goodies he conjures at a moment's notice, if not at least on his lemon drops._

"Hi everyone," Harry said. "Take a seat and we'll get started. Thanks Dobby for the refreshments, I'll call if we need anything else," Harry sat at the round table situated in the center of the common room.

"You is very welcome, Mister Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is doing anything the great wizard Harry Potter wants."

"Thank you, Dobby." Harry said, resigned to his place in Dobby's perceptions.

Dobby bowed low and popped out.

He cleared his throat and said, "I seem to vaguely recall telling you last night that the castle gave me another surprise. I wasn't dreaming, was I?"

Everyone shook their heads no.

Harry took deep breath; he was definitely going to need it. "Last night after my workout I went for another _guided_ walk." As he spoke, he gave Ron significant look indicating that it was similar to the one which had led them to this very room. "I found myself in a courtyard which I had never seen before."

"Harry?" Hermione asked, "how can that be?"

"Yes, 'Mione," Harry said nodding to emphasis his point. "I had never seen this courtyard and no itn't on the map. That wasn't the biggest surprise of the night though." Harry looked around at everyone's inquisitive looks and decided he just couldn't sit during this announcement. He got up and began pacing in front of the fireplace.

Godric Gryffindor appeared in the portrait over the mantel. Harry sent him a pensive look which only served to increase everyone's curiosity.

"Okay, you two," Ron said with a low growl. "What are you trying to tell us and why does it require both of you to give us this message?"

"Tell me Ron," Godric said with a smirk. "Are you sure you are not descended from Rowena?"

Ron glared and became more irritated. "Do not to change the subject, Griff."

"The thing is this," Harry said and took a deep breath and plunged into his speech before they could get carried away. "Dumbledore has kept yet another secret. One that could change the outcome of this war. We have allies throughout the castle that we would not have _ever_ thought about. They are affiliated with the Order; that is why Dumbledore has kept us in the dark about it. Since he would not allow you to become members, we all know that I declined membership myself."

"You could change your mind," Ginny said.

"No. I won't partially due to his refusal to admit all of you. Besides, I have kept my own council about what information I've decided to share with him. As an Order member, I would have been required, from his perspective at least, to _tell all. _Since I tend to trust with caution I declined his request. His _control issues_ where my privacy is concerned was also an important."

Neville took a sip of his butterbeer and watched Harry as he pace. "Okay, Harry who're you talking about and why will it affect the outcome of the war?"

Harry paused in his pacing to get a cookie and butterbeer. After a bite, he answered. "They will change the outcome because," Harry stopped in mid-sentence to take a deep breath, "most of them are _Slytherins_."

"Bloody hell," Ron interjected. "Harry, please don't tell us what I think you are going to. _Slytherins_ are not going to be willing to help the Light. Besides, you said yourself you don't trust easily." Ron stood at this point; his red hair electrified as it stood out from his head in anger. He looked up and noticed that Salazar Slytherin was conspicuous in his absence from the portrait.

"It is true, Ron," Ginny said with a shake of her head. "Luna saw it this morning. She kept saying 'Draco help Harry, please,' over and over again. Madame Pomfrey had to sedate her to calm her down. She scared everyone who was in the Charms corridor. Well, everyone except Draco and I. He was there, too. Actually the one who took her to the hospital wing."

"Bloody hell, it'll _never_ happen!" Ron roared.

"Ron, calm down," Neville said with calm solidness while watching Harry. While Ron's hair was electrified; Harry was a different matter altogether.

Black and green flames surrounded Harry. The angry energy between Ron and Harry fed the flames. "Calm down!" Neville said again. "It'll take all of us to bring Harry's flames under control. Transform now, Ron. _DO_. _IT_."

"'Mione and Ginny, please talk to him and try to help him calm down," Neville said. "I'm going to transform also." Neville was hardly finished when he transformed into his lion form and began talking to Harry in the language of the cat. Their feline connection allowed the communication.

Slowly the flames began to recede until only Harry's head and shoulders showed fire. At that point, Ron could get close enough to lick Harry's hand, his own way of calming and cooling Harry.

Hermione and Ginny continued to talk, trying to get him to reduce the fire even more. Harry's cookie now lay in ashes on the floor along with his melted bottle of butterbeer. A haze of smoke filled the chamber with the odor of burned chocolate chips and butterbeer.

Hermione led the calmer Harry to a seat. Ginny cast a cleaning spell to clear away the mess and odor. Neville transformed as Ron lay on the hearth rug with his ears back. A whine emitted in the back of his throat.

"_Ron_," Harry stressed his point forward, "it is true that I don't trust easily. I even understand you are even more _stubborn_ in that area than I." He noticed at this comment there were several smirks around them. "However," he said, "what I witnessed cannot under any circumstances be forged into some plot to bring me down. What I witnessed was _real_."

Harry decided that that was enough for now. Everyone would just have to let the information sink in; after all he had slept on it himself. He decided to change the subject and atmosphere in the chamber. Harry turned to Hermione. "Didn't you say at lunch that you had some ideas for a nickname for Ron?"

"Yes, I did. I've even added another one after this incident," she said to the dog lying on the hearth rug.

"humph . . . grrr"

"First," Hermione said, "I came up with Blitz. It is a moniker for _red dog_and can also mean 'a sudden overwhelming bombardment,' for instance an advertising blitz. Of course we all know that Ron can often be such a _bombardment_, this is probably why he is such a great Keeper in Quidditch." 'Mione grinned and continued, "But then I came up with something that I thought would be even better."

Harry noticed her grin had widened and a mischievous twinkle appeared in her eyes.

"Clifford or Cliff for a shorter version."

Harry sipped from a new bottle of butterbeer, but it all came back out when he sputtered and started laughing. The more he looked at Ron on the rug the harder he laughed. Hermione joined in by now and even Neville laughed.

An angry growl from Ron—now in his human form—brought Harry and Hermione back to the moment. However, they simply couldn't hide their mirth from Ron.

"_What_ exactly is so funny about the name Clifford or Cliff?" Ron growled. "I don't like either of them but I fail to see the humor in any of this."

"It is a Muggle thing," Neville said once he realized that even suppressed mirth made it difficult for Harry and 'Mione to answer. "_Clifford the Bid Red Dog_is a series of Muggle children's books. My gran found some in Flourish and Blotts once; they had been delivered there by accident. She bought the whole set for me when I was about five years old. Cute little books if you're into that sort of thing."

"Wait, I'm not…finished," laughed 'Mione. "There's more." She tried to calm down. "My freshest idea is _Cayan._It's an old folk term for cayenne pepper. As in; red, hot, spicy and can even be a _blitz_ of heat from our perspective." A tiny smile graced her face.

"_Cayan_, it is then," said both Harry and Neville at the same time. Their eyes met and grins grew. "So be it," Harry added. Ron from this day forward would be known as _Cayan_ by his cronies; nothing could or would change it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:**_**Two Cats & a Courtyard**_

Draco stood in front of his mirror gazing at his reflection._I can't believe I've finally lost some of the stress I've carried lately off my chest tonight when I talked to Harry. Look at your reflection Draco; you look like you've been hit by bludger. Hot shower may help._

Hot steam embraced him. Rivets of hot water massaged the kinks out of his tired body. He found himself wondering if Potter had told the rest of his circle the news yet. At any rate, if the news got back to Dumbledore he would be sure to call Draco to his office and give him a lecture about keeping the Order's secrets. Draco needed to figure out what he was going say about that.

He didn't think the issue of Harry's elemental gifts was strictly Order business. Especially since he'd discovered Harry was already trying to gain better control of his gifts. Harry had kept this information from Dumbledore. It seemed as though Harry didn't have the absolute trust in the old codger that everyone thought.

Maybe the rumors were true: the Golden Boy had turned down membership in the Order. The question in Draco's mind—_when had the schism begun and just how deep did it go?_ It seemed as if it had been there at least since the beginning of sixth year.

_Ah,_ he thought, _the death of Sirius Black and the prophecy; that's probably when it started._Draco's Watcher duties didn't actually start till Sept. 1st and much had apparently already been set into place by that time.

A_rgh! This isn't helping!_ Draco scolded himself in his thoughts, _Clear your mind…so many thoughts…Harry…standing in the shadows…beautiful. Why is it that all I want to do is forget the way his emerald eyes looked when the moon reflected off of the ice stalagmites._ Draco's thoughts were interrupted by a feral groan. It came from somewhere deep inside. _Everything_, _about Harry's face glowed with an intensity that rivaled the moon itself._

The visual memory of Harry finally won out.

Moaning, Draco allowed the resulting thoughts of Harry in the courtyard to come freely. _You've known you feel this way for ten month. This is no time to weaken to attraction; don't give in to hormones. Right focus on the task at hand; helping Harry work with fire. Practice with determination and intention. Hopefully, Belenus will put in an appearance soon. We don't have much time left_.

Sighing, he leaned his hands against the shower's wall while the water cascaded over him—easing his tension slightly.

Contemplation deepened his thoughts. He was suddenly overcome with flashing visions of Death Eaters attacking a Muggle neighborhood. The atrocities performed made him tremble and fall to the floor. Within the grip of the vision, his eyes rolled back into his head. He had seen this many times before; however, that did not change his physical and mental reactions. Draco lay passed out on the wet floor covered with goose bumps. Blood seeped from a cut on his head where he hit it as he fell. "Draco, how long do you need when you take a shower?" Blaise yelled. "Draco?"

No answer.

"Draco…damn!" Blaise swore when he saw Draco on the shower floor, _"Justin,_ get Greg and Vince now. Draco come on, wake up man. We gotta get you outta here." Blaise was torn between shaking Draco and trembling in fear. He realized he needed to stay calm. Finding Draco like this spiked his concern.

Blaise turned the cold water off and conjured a warm blanket. "Wake up, Draco." It was usually a bad sign when they couldn't bring Draco out of one of his visions. His friend's eyes were closed and very active behind the lids.

He shook his head. "What the hell is going on around here anyway?" he muttered. "Something big must be in the works." He looked up when Vince and Justin finally came in. "Vince, thank Merlin, I can't get him to come around. The water was still turned on and was cold when I found him. That must mean he was passed out for a while. He's been in here for close to an hour."

"Let's get him to his bed so he'll at least be warmer," Justin said.

"I already put a warming charm on the blanket when I conjured it." Blaise smirked. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Justin. This is no time to allow your flagrant, out there for everyone to see, hormones dictating your mind. You would think that hanging around Slytherins you'd pick up some of our bloody traits. _Subtlety_?"

Justin winced, but then shrugged. "Yeah. Like you don't think the same thing. Who needs subtlety?"

They levitated Draco to his bed and made sure he was tucked in warmly.

When Draco woke he found himself in bed with the hangings around his large bed closed. He didn't remember how he got there. He gasped suddenly when he remembered his latest vision.

_Bloody hell! What time is it?_ He pulled the hangings around his bed aside to see his clock glimmering in the darkness, 3:49 am. Taking a deep breath, he lifted the covers to get up. Something akin to shock passed through him when he realized he wasn't wearing the usual silk boxers, the only attire he slept in. _Bloody hell,_he thought again, _how did I get here?_

Draco dressed and went to his desk. He needed to write a note to a friend. Someone, that no one in their right Slytherin mind would ever suspect him of having.

_D._

_Please take your family and leave. Use information you already have.  
I will contact you later with specifics._

_Safe Journey,_

Draco

_P.S. The fire burns well._

_That should cover it._Draco decided that he would take the missive up to the owlery immediately. He could use a good run. After exiting his room, he shifted into panther form and began his workout. Running up to the owlery as fast as his four paws could carry him, he arrived with high adrenalin.

He grinned when he saw the reaction of a few owls that had spent the night roosting. Then he transformed and whistled for his favorite eagle owl, Horus. On swift wings the bird floated down to see Draco. "Hey boy," Draco crooned, "please take this urgent message to D. He will not be expecting you this time but I'm sure he will be grateful for the visit. Safe journey, my friend."

Draco made a point of stopping by the headmaster's office on his way back to the dungeons to give Professor Dumbledore an update. Maybe he would be able to save some of the other Muggles. Little kids, Muggle or not should not have to die that way.

When Draco arrived in the Slytherin common room Vince was gathering his books for the morning's classes. Nodding in greeting, he walked toward the corridor leading to his dorm.

"You better hurry, Draco," Vince said, "at this rate you're going to miss breakfast."

"Been there already," Draco said grinning. "I left you some, in case you're worried."

"I'm not worried," Vince said with easy banter, "we all know you eat like a bird in the morning."

"Maybe it has something to do with his whole Best-Looking-Slytherin-Prince look, Crabbe," Pansy said in her high bitchy voice. "We all know he must watch his figure." Her hands reached out for Draco as though they were magnets attracted to another magnet.

_UGH! I don't think so, Parkinson,_ Draco thought and he stepped out of her range. "Not now, Pansy. As Vince already pointed out, I'm running late and need to go. I'm sure you can enjoy breakfast without my gorgeous self present. Catch you up later." Draco turned away with a tilt of his head in her direction telling Vince to keep a close eye on her. He would speak with the others about the new information later, after Potions class would have to do.

* * *

Students gathered outside the Potions classroom for N.E.W.T. level Potions. The last to arrive were the Gryffindors; Potter, Granger and Longbottom.

Draco watched them approach in the reflection of Pansy's pocket mirror while she primped. He waited. When Harry came closer, Draco bumped Pansy with his elbow.

Pansy fell backward.

"Watch it!" Blaise grabbed her arm while covering Draco's action as he bumped into Potter. Confusion and mass muddle in the hallway ensued. Message passed, mission accomplished.

Professor Snape opened the classroom door and came out with his trade mark glare on his face. "_Potter,_ what are you doing? Twenty points from Gryffindor for creating so much noise in the hall between classes. Inside everyone, _now_." Professor Snape stepped to the side so that everyone could pass by him.

Harry walked into the classroom with Neville and found his seat in the middle of the room. He had always sat in the back of the room with Ron in previous years. Not anymore. Ron had decided to switch to basic healing this year. So he and Neville had been paired up by Professor Snape; apparently with hopes of creating disasters in class.

This plan of Snape's had failed. Both Harry and Neville worked diligently together and both were passing potions.

Harry waited until the rest of the class became focused on today's assignment. Neville went to the cupboard to get the required ingredients. He opened the message from Draco.

_It was art_.

That is to say that there was an image of two panthers; one black, one white in the center of a beautiful courtyard under a waning moon. The strokes that made up the fountain base contained a figure 8 within its pattern. He looked up and saw Draco with his usual sneer in place. Harry pushed his glasses up over his forehead and rubbed the bridge of his nose while nodding acceptance of the scheduled meeting.

* * *

Draco gazed around his dorm room at Vince, Greg, Blaise and Justin. They came when he summoned them curious at his secretive behavior. "Thanks for coming."

"Sure," they answered in unison.

Draco snapped his fingers and said, "Dobby."

"Yes, sir?

"Tea and butterbeer for five this evening, Dobby."

"Yes, sir." Dobby left and returned moments later with a tray of tea, snacks and butterbeer. "Will that be all, sir?"

"Yes, Dobby."

Dobby left with another soft pop.

"Okay, listen up everyone," Draco said. "We have a lot to cover this afternoon so we should get started. Today's agenda is important because in the last Order meeting we received intelligence that Voldemort plans to attack on Yule."

"I realize that I'm from Hufflepuff," Justin said with arched brows. "But I still wonder about the ethics sharing this info with us. Shouldn't you be concerned about what Dumbledore will say if he finds out?"

"Justin, as a Hufflepuff," Draco drawled, "you should realize this information is vital to the continued existence of this establishment. Hogwarts _must_ survive. I know you understand the basic strategy we're working on simply because you've furnished much of the information we needed. What I don't understand—perhaps because I am in Slytherin, is why you would question us. We know that you are just as cunning and ambitious as us. If you weren't Muggleborn, you'd have most likely been sorted into Slytherin."

"Yeah, right." But Jason did nod in understanding and took a sip of his butterbeer.

"Okay, back to the plan," Draco said. "We must answer to a higher power if we're to survive. Dumbledore has his own sense of experience and cunning. However, he is wrapped up in his manipulations of Potter." Draco paused and took a drink before continuing, "Even his refusal to work with Potter's elemental gifts is based on that manipulation. All which is grounded in _fear of the unknown_. That fear can result in Dumbledore's own form of darkness. We must realize it is better to light a match, than to curse the darkness. We must move forward. I have already begun the process of uniting our two factions. I have a meeting set up for tonight in the courtyard at 8:00."

"How does he know where the courtyard is, Draco?" Blaise asked.

"He found me Harvest Moon night when I summoned the Warriors. Potter heard everything. He knows I've been his Watcher since my 16th birthday, that we're a group, and about our special training. This is actually an advantage because I was concerned about how to approach him with info about the pending attack. Dumbledore seems to want to tell him at a later time, probably closer to Yule."

"When you summoned the Warriors," Vince said, "what did they say we should do about Dumbledore?"

"Nothing." Draco shrugged. "The Warriors will contact Potter in their own unique way. His training will begin then. They understand the urgency; as a matter of fact they were displeased Potter hasn't received his training yet. They didn't specify what they'd do about the headmaster. Perhaps their personal plans won't factor Dumbledore into the end game. We all know it will come down to Potter and Voldemort. It's our job to ensure Potter's success."

Greg Goyle nodded at that last statement. "What are we going to do about Pansy? She's asking questions about your disappearances and she even heard about your vision this morning. To top that, she bullied a second year into telling her about what happened with Luna Lovegood and how you took her to the infirmary this morning after she had another vision. And what is up with that anyway, two people with visions in one day? What's going on?"

Draco placed his butterbeer on the table and stood. "I had a vision of a Muggle community being attacked. It concerned our sparring partner. I've already dispatched a warning. Luna's vision was of the final battle. Unfortunately, she was in the corridor when it happened. Since she has no control over her visions she started talking about Potter and me. She requested that I help Potter. As to any problem regarding what Luna said, simply remind Pansy that we think of her as _Loony_ Lovegood. She doesn't need to know we understand and give credence to any of her visions. Pansy will jump on her bandwagon of bigotry and ride with it. If you must bring me into to the equation, tell her I was merely _cleaning_ the hall of the disturbance. Headboy duties."

"Now that's out of the way…" Draco turned to Justin. "Justin, have you had any luck with recruiting Mandy Brocklehurst? As much as I wish this would end at Yule, we're in need of at least one more healer within our ranks. It's my understanding she wishes to be a mediwitch when she leaves Hogwarts. I've also heard she receives high marks in her healing classes. The Weasleys simply will not be enough."

Justin grinned. "She was all set to run to Dumbledore to join the Order. That was before I told her it is necessary to have a special dispensation to get in before graduation. Then I mentioned that with her grades and any _volunteer_ work for students during a time of crisis would serve to boost her chances of getting into the training program at St. Mungos. I also told her that in a crisis she would be working by Pomfrey's side. She's planning on talking to the nurse after her next healing class."

"Well done, Justin," Draco said. "Also, thanks for being a liaison between the other houses for us. Vince, do you have anything further to report?"

"Not at this time, Draco," Vince said.

"Ok, then we are done here for now," Draco said as he stood. "I have to get ready for my meeting with Potter. I'll let you know tomorrow how that goes and whether Belenus has begun his training." Draco wanted to change clothes; he didn't want to wear school robes for his meeting with Harry.

Draco gazed at his reflection and contemplated his black jeans and black tee with a silver dragon on the back shoulder coming over onto the left side of his chest. He had found the shirt in a Muggle shop during the summer after an intense workout with D. That day would always stick out in his mind because he had to hide in the fitting room when Potter came into the store. He smirked. He had been mad at himself for hiding, but he didn't want Potter to find him in the Muggle store. There would have been questions about finding the pureblood in Muggleville. Tonight he would have to face some of those questions.

Someone knocked on the door. Draco opened it with every intention of stepping out and leaving for his destination. He had already thrown a cloak on. The exit was blocked by Pansy. She frowned at him, but he wasn't interested in her facial expression at the moment. "What is it now, Pansy?" he asked brusquely and closed his door. He placed a silent personal ward on it.

"Oh, Draco," she crooned and stepped closer. "You look so good. Where are you off to?" She ran her fingers up his sleeve.

"Nowhere that you'd be interested in. If you wanted to talk about the Potions assignment, you should've come by earlier. I'm on my way out."

Pansy leaned in and spoke in closer. "And I see you don't want to tell me where you're going—_again_, Draco." Giving him a pouting look, she continued, "How many times do you think I'll put up with you walking away from our _date_ without telling your father?" She tried to kiss his neck.

Draco did not want to meet Potter smelling like Pansy's offensive perfume. Reaching his hand over, he squeezed her hand as he pulled it away from his sleeve. He said firmly, "We don't have a date, Pansy. I'm late."

"Draco! Oh…there you are. Why are you taking so long?" Blaise stepped up to them and then he finally saw Pansy. "Ah yes, well…" he said with a look at Draco, "are you ready?"

"Yes." Draco walked away with Blaise. Once they reached the common room Draco said, "Thanks for that, can you make yourself scarce for awhile?"

"Sure, no problem." They exited the common room together; after the portal closed Blaise went to the right, Draco to the left.

Draco really hated being late. He took the stairs three at a time and stopped at the wall. _I hope he waited;_ he thought then said the password, "_Shadow Phoenix's Kat_." He stepped into his favorite spot at Hogwarts and turned to be sure the entry was sealed. "_Destination Secure_." He felt the piercing gaze on his back before he turned around.

The moonlit courtyard was peaceful in its own unique beauty.

Draco turned slowly to see the a sleek black panther with brilliant emerald eyes. His breath hitched. _Merlin!_ He spread his hands to indicate that he had no weapon; then Draco raised his hands to the clasp on his cloak. He wanted to remove the essence of Pansy's presence from the evening. He laid the folded cloak on the bench and turned to the beautiful animal before him.

With a tip of his head, a soft breath and closure of his eyes he shifted into Icekat to show Potter that he trusted him. Now, if only Potter would return that trust.

TBC

* * *

_**Reviews are like Chocolate Frogs . . . there is a surprise card in each package.  
Let me know what you think. Thank You . . . Blessings. LL**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Blanket Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and Co. and all other characters within Potter World do not belong to me. No infringement is intended. I am making no money here; just having fun. Kudos and blessings to the literary genius JKR. This disclaimer is meant to be effective throughout this whole fic. Where mentioned it also includes Pepsi, India Spice Tea and the Psycho Balistics Delta .68 and last but not least, the Clifford the Big Red Dog book series. Use of these names is solely for entertainment purposes and isn't an endorsement of the product. I am making no money from them either.


	2. Part 2: Into the Lion's Den

Please Note: Disclaimer below.  
**WARNING:** Rating M/R: This story will have **SLASH**.

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

_**Beauty in Perfection; Stand by Me  
by imLittleLily**_

**Part 2: INTO THE LION'S DEN**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: **_**Risk It**_

The moon shone down upon the two great cats within the confines of the east courtyard walls. Draco raised his nose to sniff the air so that he would catch the scent of the other cat. Tonight would be important for both of them as they took this time and opportunity to find a new friendship. The future of their world depended upon the success of this meeting.

Harry in black panther form stepped forward, making the first move. His black coat shimmered in the glow of the courtyard and showed both beauty and strength. Muscles rippling under the sheen. He moved closer slowly.

_Damn,_ Draco thought, _I can even feel it in my panther form. Why does he cause such a reaction in me, even now? _Draco's thoughts spun fast as his heart quickened its pace. When the black panther approached even closer, Draco lowered himself to his belly and looked up at the emerald eyes above him.

Harry bent his head to sniff. Nose to nose…

Draco transformed. Slowly reaching his hands up, Draco buried his fingers into the black softness. "Merlin! Harry, you are so beautiful and strong," he whispered. He didn't care if Harry heard him because the close proximity had finally overcome him. His heart burned with passion and his hands trembled. Burying his face into the blackness, Draco inhaled Harry's scent; wishing he would never have to let him go. Professionalism be damned!

_Harry purred…_

Draco took a shuddering breath and then whispered, "Harry, _Harry we have to talk._" He moaned deep in his throat as the beauty in front of him transformed. His hands around Harry's shoulders; he definitely did not want to release him.

Harry leaned forward and caressed Draco's neck with a hot wet tongue.

A shiver and Draco moaned again. He arched his head back to expose his neck. The feeling of Harry's breath sent passion down Draco's spine and turned his insides to mush.

"Talk about what?" Harry asked as his tongue continued along its path to Draco's ear licking and nibbling as he went.

"AHH," Draco paused to kiss Harry's jaw, "…ummm…saving the world…_mmmnn…_you know, Golden Boy stuff…"

Harry growled but continued on his quest.

"…_mmmnn…_Har…" Draco's fingers moved into the messy black locks upon Harry's head, entwining his lithe fingers in the softness seeking grounding.

"Your scent is…so intoxicating, Draco. How on earth do you…" Harry stopped speaking as a deep moan escaped…expect us to…_kiss…_have a profess…_kiss…_sional working… Oh HELL! I give up!" Harry rolled off of Draco.

The empty air above him surged coldness across his skin. "Harry!"

Harry breathed rapidly. "Calm…" a deep inhale. "Calm." Ugh!

"What the hell?" Draco gasped.

Black and green flames engulfed Harry! Draco stared while his mind raced. _Fuckin' bloody hot, indeed. Well, that's what you want Draco, Fire and Harry Potter all rolled up into one delicious package!_

Draco must have leaned closer without realizing it.

Harry responded by pulling back. Breathing hard, he said, "No, Draco! The fire doesn't hurt me but it will definitely burn you. I don't want to hurt you." Harry's emerald eyes were deep soulful pools looking through the fire at him. He was still breathing hard. "I think I know a way to stop it," he rasped. "I'll be back, Okay? I promise. Will you stay here? Then we can talk."

"Yes."

Upon confirmation, Harry transformed into his Shadow Phoenix form, sang a few notes then took flight.

Draco fell back onto the cool grass with a groan and closed his eyes tightly. _Merlin,_ he thought, _he's on fire and leaves; I'm here, frustrated and hard. So tell us Draco, how was your night? UGH! _Taking a deep breath, Draco decided that he may as well use this time to work out; frustration release at its best. He stood up, still a little shaky from his encounter and centered himself in order to begin his routine.

He began working on his form. Some referred to the moves he made as the Warrior's Dance or The Dance of Death. The object of the dance was to practice moves combined by the individual. Each dance as individual as its creator. As the warrior practiced, the moves would become a part of the warrior's very being. The Dance of Death could then be completed during battle without conscious thought.

A state of meditation enveloped him. His balance and visual ability had improved due to practicing focusing; something required to accomplish the completion of the dance. Draco had only recently worked out the final movements. The accomplishment made him proud of its beauty. It was something good he had achieved in his life. Born to serve Voldemort, he experienced gratitude at the opportunity to learn such an art. His family still did not know of his defection; hopefully this war would be over before they found out.

The thoughts of Voldemort brought Draco's mind back to Harry. What would come out of the events of this night? He pulled his focus back in.

* * *

As Harry took flight out of the courtyard in his shadow phoenix form, he wasn't sure if this would work. Flames still licked at his body. His heart raced and burned hot. What on earth was _that _all about? Sure Draco had a strong effect on him but…

He soared high into the air and flipped multiple times before plunging into a breath taking dive that served to take his mind off of his current situation. The move required focus on the fast approaching ground or he would break his neck. The air whipped around his body and rewarded him with exhilarating coolness. His mind began to clear. He took a lap around the perimeter of the castle then headed back to the courtyard.

The wind currents carried him. He glided along and observed Draco going through the moves of his form. Harry landed on an upper wall so that he would be able to watch Draco's graceful actions. His body was sleek and powerful; again, beauty in perfection. Harry's heart began to increase its rate; _stop it now_, he thought.

He trilled out some musical notes and then spread his wings and glided down until he was able to transform and land on his feet.

* * *

Draco watched Harry's graceful landing upon his return to the courtyard. "How can you see this courtyard and return? After I discovered it, I checked out the view from above and saw nothing even though I knew it was here." Draco found it intriguing that Harry was able to return here and wondered if he had the power of sight.

"Simple, the castle," Harry responded with a smile. "She guides and protects me. In fact, it was the castle that brought me here the other night when you summoned the Warriors. She is as much my protector as you or Dumbledore. Once, Snape was sure that I was out after curfew and tried to track me down. You know how he loves taking points from Gryffindor in the name of Potter, anyway, thanks to my map and the castle he never found me. I requested a room and one materialized. Not the Room of Requirement. I entered and the door vanished."

Harry shrugged. "No point deduction," Harry finished with a grin. "Is it true that you and the other Slytherins learned kick boxing from Dudley? If so, how on earth did you guys connect up with him, a _Muggle_ no less?"

It was Draco's turn to grin. "Yes," he said, "it's true. The person who connected us; well…that would probably be obvious if you really thought about it but I'll tell you anyway. It was Snape. You have a map of Hogwarts?" He asked about the map while thinking, _Ha, this is so much fun, I think I like this different game of shocking Harry_.

Harry began pacing. "Dudley _knows_ Snape?" One look at Draco was all the confirmation Harry needed. "But Dudley is _terrified_ of wizards. How on earth did those two…UGH! Okay, I will admit that he was different after the Dementor attack. I wasn't around right after, locked in my room and all."

Draco frowned at this statement but Harry continued. "He did seem different summer after fifth year. I always thought it was because I was in such a haze…mourning Sirius." Harry sighed, again there just seemed to be too much to absorb at once.

"Did you hear the question about a _map_?"

Harry came back to the moment and grinned with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Yes, I have a map; it was passed to me from the Weasley twins. I later discovered that it was created by my dad and his friends while they were students here. They were called the Marauders, Purveyors of Mischief."

"Your dad was a Marauder?" Draco asked with a quirked brow. _"Now_, I see the light. Sev hated them with more passion than I have ever seen expressed by him in all my life. He never told me their names though. House points deducted for Potter…that's some legacy you have there, Harry."

"You said the others in your group are Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle and Finch-Fletchley? Do you trust them? How did Justin become a part of your circle? He's in the DA."

"Yes, that is our inner circle," Draco answered. "Like I said before, there are others. Some are from other houses. I trust my inner circle with my life. I guess that makes you an extension of that because I have sworn to protect and support you. I know Justin is in the DA and no he is not a spy placed there by me. My inner circle has complete freewill. Justin and Blaise have been friends since third year. He is even welcome in the Slytherin common room and dorms; always knows the password."

Harry looked stunned.

Draco thought, _again, this is fun. _"Have you told anyone about us yet?"

"Yes. I've told Ron, 'Mione, Neville and Ginny. Luna was in the hospital wing during that meeting. By the way, thanks for your help with her. Sometimes she has a difficult time when she's in the middle of one of her visions."

"You're welcome. How did they react?" Draco was sure the answer to this question was vital to the success of any potential plans of defense of the castle and Harry.

"There were mixed reactions…I guess I don't have to tell you what Ron said." At this point Harry reached up, took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Don't worry, he'll come around. He may be a stubborn prat sometimes, but he's a great asset as both a friend and a strategist. He's also begun studying healing; something we really need."

Harry finally came to the question he knew must be answered. "Does your father know?" Putting his glasses back on, Harry was in time to see first sadness then the Malfoy mask slide quickly into place.

Draco knew this question was inevitable. "No," he whispered. "We need to talk about your training. What have you been doing to learn better control of fire?"

Harry sighed. "Up until today I have mainly focused on meditation, trying to stay calm and balanced. We didn't want it getting to the rumor mill that I catch on fire if I become too emotional. I guess in one sense the Occlumency has helped me with it, but as you can see, it still flares up." Harry looked away and blushed. Thus the reason he had taken himself off the dating market. "Today when I flew, that was the first time I tried it as a calming technique." Looking Draco in the eye, he continued, "Yes, it worked."

Draco studied Harry. "Okay then, how about if we try something. Flame up."

Harry scowled.

"Come on, Potter," Draco coaxed. "We need to see some flames."

Still no flame.

Draco drew his katana from its sheath on his back and swung around as if he was going after Harry's head.

Emerald eyes grew large and Harry did a duck and roll; coming up onto his feet engulfed in fire.

"Now," Draco said, "focus on the fire. Block all else out but my voice and the flame. Close your eyes. Can you hear me?"

Harry nodded as he listened to Draco. Had it always been so smooth and sleek? It was intoxicating.

"Easy. You're doing great." Draco kept talking as he walked around Harry. "Focus on the flame…let it completely engulf you…think of it as an embrace…feel it as the black flames caress your skin…let it tickle…"

Harry groaned but continued to focus on the flames. He began to have a faraway look on his face; this was exactly what Draco was waiting for.

"Now, I want you to think about pulling the flame within you. It's like pulling your aura in to energize your magic. Pull it into your feet, come on, you can do it…that's it. Pull the flames into your legs…the fire is already apart of you…embrace it. Now you need to pull the flames from your head and neck down into your solar plexus…come on Harry focus that's it, you are doing great…"

Draco's voice continued on in his heady resonance as he continued to circle Harry.

Time became irrelevant.

"Now Harry, you almost have it. Pull the fire into your solar plexus from your arms and hold it close. The longer you can hold it the stronger you will become. Eventually you'll be able to pull it from your solar plexus to exit out of your hands. That's it you've got it. Open your eyes." Draco faced Harry.

Harry leaned forward to close the gap.

Draco's breath hitched in response.

"I want . . ._ need _to taste you, Draco."

"Risk it," Draco whispered back.

The look on Harry's face changed in an instant. Inhaling sharply, he shook his head, stepped back and disappeared in a flashpoint of phoenix flame.

Shocked by the unexpected exit, Draco pulled in a desperate breath as if his very life depended on it. Whispering an apology to the castle, Draco said, "_Sorry_." Spinning with his arms extended, Draco yelled, "ARRRGH!" at the top of his lungs. All around him the courtyard became covered with ice and snow as it was propelled from his hands. When he was finished, the courtyard looked like a winter wonderland and Draco was on his knees in the center of it all.

_Harry _watched forlornly from a gargoyle up above.

* * *

Justin entered the library and walked to the table where his friend Blaise sat reading, _Advanced Transfiguration_, by Conall LeBatel. He sat across from him with a grunt of frustration.

"What's up? You okay?" Blaise asked and looked up.

Justin sighed. "Harry."

"We all know he is not accessible, Justin." Blaise said softly. "You know he keeps himself as free from relationships as possible. I've heard rumors that he has dated a few people but he doesn't allow it to proceed to the point of being a _relationship_. Draco says it is because he doesn't want to endanger anyone."

"Most likely it is that Draco wants him for himself. We all know that, Blaise. I thought after everything _you_ would at least be honest with me."

"Humph." Blaise said. "Don't you remember how we became friends?"

"Yes, of course," Justin answered. "It was at the beginning of third year. We were in the hall on the train when the dementors boarded. It was horrible. I could hear voices of people being tortured; I reacted badly, you pulled me into a compartment. I still think you saved my life. People have told me that the dementors make you relive your worst memory. I never did figure out how those people's screams could be my worst memory because I had only dreamt about them. What does this have to do with my insatiable desire for Harry?"

"Firstly, it was bad for me, too," Blaise replied. "We both came out of that experience changed. I've found you to be a valuable friend and have not lied to you once since that day, even when the truth was hard." Blaise looked closely at Justin who nodded. "Justin, look at me."

Justin looked into the chocolate eyes of his best friend.

Blaise held his gaze tightly. "I would _never_ do anything to jeopardize our friendship, _ever_."

As Justin sat there looking into Blaise's eyes, he finally understood what had been before him probably since third year. He swallowed hard and whispered, "Merlin, Blaise, I didn't know."

"Well, well, here is Blaise Zabini with his _puffer_," screeched Pansy. "I thought you went somewhere with Draco tonight, Blaisy. Won't he be disappointed when he finds out you left him for this?" In the quiet library, Pansy's voice sounded the screeching of a banshee.

Blaise shook his head. "Draco knows of _and_ approves my friendship with Justin." He tapped Justin's foot under the table for reassurance because the statement made it seem as though that was the only reason they were friends. "You already know that, Pansy, considering you've seen him in the Slytherin common room many times. Perhaps you should cut the show. Madam Pince may tell you to leave."

Pansy glanced at the librarian and flounced a shrug at her frown. Twisting her lips into a fake smile, she turned back to Blaise. "Where's Draco?"

"He left, what he does is his own business. I don't keep tabs on him, you know."

"Well maybe you should," Pansy replied with a smirk. "There are some who would be grateful for information on his whereabouts."

"_Grateful_ is not a term I would use," Blaise said, not liking the implication. "Now go away, Justin and I were discussing this interesting chapter about transfiguring girls into fuzzy little dogs."

Justin smirked at her as she harrumphed and spun on her heel, leaving the library with the sound of her clicking heels.

"Blaise…"

"Not now, Jus…_please_?"

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: **_**"I Am Not a Dark Wizard"**_

The next morning dawned bright and crisp. Harry snuggled down in his blankets as far as he could get. Some prat had opened his bed hangings and let in all that beautiful sunlight.

"Come on mate," Ron said. "You need to get up, you are going to miss breakfast. 'Mione is already downstairs she didn't want to wait for you. What did you do to your alarm clock?" Ron shook Harry in a futile attempt to rouse him. "Maybe I should try water," he added when there was no response.

Harry groaned and mumbled, "m ake, go way."

"Whatever you say, mate. I'm going, I'm starved." As if seconding the motion, his stomach gave a large rumble.

Harry rolled over, pulled his pillow over his head and completely forgot about Ron, Hermione and breakfast.

Twenty-five minutes later, a sleep mussed Harry ran along the Transfiguration classroom hallway thinking he wished he could teleport there. He came to a sliding stop at the door; hair sticking out more than usual, tie skewed and shirt untucked. He landed on Ron with a grunt.

"Why, good morning, Harry," Ron said with a grin. "Glad to see you could join us. Here, I brought you an éclair for a sugar fix."

As Harry began to eat his sugar fix, the door to the classroom opened. Harry stuffed the rest of the éclair into his mouth and entered.

Professor McGonagall frowned at his unkempt appearance and full cheeks. "You know Mr. Potter," she said. "We have a nice large room downstairs in which everyone is able to eat properly."

Harry finished chewing and looked at her. "I know. I'm sorry. I slept in this morning, missed breakfast completely. I didn't want to be late," he added hoping for forgiveness.

"Don't you have an alarm clock?"

"Er, well…I did, but…it is currently um—broken." Harry arched a brow at Ron._ I wonder if he knows how to get melted plastic off the floor, we'll see later._

Professor McGonagall looked at him over her spectacles. "I suggest then, Mr. Potter that you find a more reliable means of waking in the morning, or perhaps you could try going to sleep earlier."

Transfiguration was interesting that day. They were expected to turn a vase into a small fluffy dog. "I realize class," Professor McGonagall said, "that some of you may find this topic redundant; however, there are some in this classroom who are still struggling with this very simple spell. This will be an important aspect of your N.E.W.T.S.; therefore, I expect each of you to take today's class seriously."

Blaise looked at the vase on his table, then directly at Pansy. He tapped the vase with his wand. "_Fluffy Catella_." He reached out to scratch the ears of the little fluffy dog. "Ooh, hello Pansy, aren't you the fluffy little thing this morning." The other students sitting around him snickered, even Draco joined in, as Pansy scowled fiercely at him.

At the conclusion of class, Professor McGonagall motioned to Harry. "Mr. Potter, please stay behind for a moment."

"See you later," Harry muttered. He finished packing his supplies and proceeded to the front of the room while preparing mentally for the inevitable question.

The door closed, leaving them alone. Professor McGonagall asked, "Harry, how is your animagus spell coming along? Have you made any progress?"

Harry looked at the floor, hoping that the motion would seem like embarrassment. He hated lying. "No Professor," he said softly, "nothing so far."

She looked at him over her spectacles. "Perhaps if I coached you a little more?"

"No, it's Okay, _really_. I know you've been busy with Ginny and Luna, they need your help more than I do. I think I should just accept things the way they are. Thanks for the offer though." He glanced up at her hoping she would let him leave. She merely stood there studying him. "Is that all professor?"

"Yes. You may go, Harry."

"Thank you, I guess I'll see you later then. Bye."

* * *

When Harry walked away from the transfiguration classroom he suddenly encountered something that could only be referred to as centrifugal force pulling him into an empty classroom. The door closed firmly and instantly had a personal ward placed upon it that even Dumbledore would not be able to breach.

Harry turned to the only other person present. "What did you do?"

Draco grinned like the cat that caught the canary. "_Accio,_ Harry Potter."

"What? You arse! You can't just _Accio_ people! It epitomizes rudeness, _you_ who practices perfect manners even when you are being a snarky prat! Damnit, I cannot not believe you!" Needless to say, by this time Harry was surrounded by beautiful black and green flames. Harry yowled some more, "Why then, did you do it?"

"Because you flashed out last night before we were finished," Draco said with an arched brow and slight tilt of his head.

"I say we _were_ finished." Harry gasped with emotion. "I don't want to hurt you." Fire licked upward. The pain was so deep that it wrenched his heart; changing his pulse rate, slowing it down. Harry fell to his knees with a sob as he raised his hands to his chest. Shaking fingers moved over his heart in a vain attempt to ease the pain. Tears slid down his face as he looked at Draco with yearning. Even the salty moisture burned. He turned his head away unable to bear the pain of eye contact.

Suddenly, there was an intrusion of someone knocking on the door. "Harry, are you in there?"

No one in the room paid the slightest attention.

"Harry, I can feel it, too," Draco said softly. "Come on, come back to me. I know you want to escape the pain, but you need to allow yourself to feel it. Look at me, _please_. Pain is energy, too. When we try to ignore it or skirt the issue it simply festers and becomes worse. If you confront it, then you will be able to conquer it."

"It always comes out the same," Harry said low. "I'm a _freak_ and my own _freakishness_ turns on me. I can't even be close to you without this damn so called _gift_ erupting. I'm just tired of the whole thing. Enough already!" The pace of Harry's tears had picked up and he was barely able to breathe.

Draco knelt on one knee so that he would be eye level with Harry. "Harry," he said, "you are not a freak. You are the strongest and most compassionate person I have ever met. I know you don't know this, but your fire was what melted my frozen heart. Think on that for a moment." Draco's silver eyes pleaded with Harry to see the truth. After a silent moment, he continued, "Fundamentally, _you_ single handedly changed the purpose for which I was born. I was created to stand at the side of the worst Dark Lord in our time. You, with your fiery passion saved me. You _will_ save many more."

Harry looked down at the flames that surrounded him and didn't feel any better. "That doesn't help," he whispered through the flames and pain, "Draco, it doesn't change the fact that this," he motioned to the space between them, "is the best we can do. It just doesn't balance out."

The pounding at the door intensified due to a lack of response from within.

Draco presented Harry with a small sad smile. "That's why I wanted to talk to you. You see, _you_," he pointed at Harry, "have already melted my heart with your fire. Don't you think it's interesting that _fire melts ice_; however, the other aspect of that equation is that _water puts out fire?_" Draco raised his hand into the air, palm facing Harry. "_Fyr_, touch me," he requested softly never taking his eyes from Harry's.

Rapid shake of the head was the only response and then Harry moved his eyes to Draco's hand.

Draco wiggled his fingers. "_Water puts out fire_, come on, Harry," he tried to coax him softly. "_Touch me_."

Harry swallowed and slowly raised his hand. He looked into Draco's eyes pleading.

Draco nodded.

Two hands met in mid air; there was even a slight sizzling sound—_fusion_. Harry looked at their joined hands in wonder.

Draco's face split with a wide grin.

"How'd you know?"

Draco still grinning said, "Didn't."

"What! You arse!"

A cool set of enticing lips silenced him. He would respond later to that _didn't_ comment since he was suddenly _very_ busy.

Laughter and clapping broke into their sounds of pleasure. They pulled apart and looked in surprise at the person sitting on the teacher's desk at the front of the classroom.

"Belenus," Draco said in a rush, "when did you get here, how much did you see and why didn't you tell us you were here?" Draco stood up quickly, brushing dust from his rumpled robes.

Belenus grinned and held up his hand as he said, "One, I've been here since before Mr. _Accio_ here burst into flame. Two," he grinned wider with an arched brow, "I saw _everything_. Three, I didn't tell you I was here because I was having too much fun watching the show. By the way, Draconis, good job."

Draco blushed.

"Aren't you the Warrior who was supposed to come and help me with my gift of fire?" Harry growled.

"Yep," Belenus said with a wide grin. "You seemed to be doing just fine from what I could see. Besides, taking advantage of the emotional connection between you two helped you to gain control faster. Now we can focus on the strategy aspect of your gift."

Harry grumbled but he realized that Belenus was correct.

The rumble at the door finally caught Harry and Draco's attention.

"Thatis something that you should probably go take care of _now_," Belenus said with a tilt of his head toward the door. "The headmaster is out there and he is seriously pissed because he wants to know what's going on behind that locked door. Catch you later. Be in the courtyard at eight o'clock tonight." With a flashpoint of fire, Belenus was gone.

"Is that…"

"Yes," Draco answered. "Come on, we better go and face the inquisition, at least we're together. We are, aren't we?"

Harry smiled, leaned in with a kiss and took Draco's hand into his own. "Of course."

The door opened and they found themselves facing an angry crowd of Professors; Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and an even angrier Ron and Hermione. Ron glared at Harry and Draco's clasped hands. His gaze traveled up to Harry's tear stained face, he growled, "What's going on?"

Harry and Draco shared a smile. "Bonding."

Ron's glare intensified.

Professor Dumbledore turned to Harry's friends. "Everything seems to be fine. Perhaps Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger should go on along to lunch. Harry can talk to you later. For now, I think it is best if he and Mr. Malfoy accompany their heads of house and me to my office. It appears we have some things to discuss." He said this with a stern look over his spectacles. Amid much grumbling, they deferred to the higher authority and left.

Ron tossed a look over his shoulder.

Harry mouthed, "Later," to them and turned to follow the professors.

* * *

Draco and Harry lagged slightly behind on the journey to the headmaster's office. They whispered about the possible outcome of this pending meeting and tried to come to an agreement exactly what they would disclose to their elders on such a short notice. They both thought there would be more time to regroup and merge their factions before the news of their union came out.

"Come along boys," Professor Dumbledore said as he stopped at the gargoyle. "There is no sense in prolonging the inevitable."

Harry squeezed Draco's hand. They followed the professors up the stairs into the circular office.

Professor Dumbledore walked around his desk, conjured four chairs for his guests and fussed with the sleeves on his robes. "Please take a seat, everyone," he said as he cast a stern look at his professors just as much as to his students. "Lemon drop, anyone?"

This offer was declined by all, even Harry, since he had decided that there must be a cheering charm or at the least a potion for such results on the candy. Harry thought that at this time he wanted to be the only one present with a trick up his sleeve, well, maybe he'd keep a close eye on Snape anyway. That snarky old prat was sure to have a few tricks up his sleeve he had not shared with Harry so far.

"Perhaps I should have some lunch served?"

Draco and Harry said at the same time, "I'm not hungry, sir."

"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said. "You did not have much breakfast, surely you'll rethink that?"

"No thank you. I'm fine, _really_." Harry gave her a look of determination while thinking, _No food from the headmaster. There, _he thought,_ let her try to read that._

Professor McGonagall sat in the chintz chair that Dumbledore had conjured wrapped in her usual tartan plaid with a lipless frown on her face and said no more.

Apparently that was a signal for Snape to open his floodgate of sarcastic anger. "Draco," he said sternly, "what do you think you were doing locked away in a room with a _Gryffindor_ and then exiting holding hands?" He glared at their still joined hands as if expecting his expression to sever the connection.

Harry bit back a smile. _D__idn't work, did Snivellus?_

"Professors, if you are quite finished…" Professor Dumbledore gave them another patronizing look. "I would imagine they will give us an explanation if we give them the opportunity. Harry?"

_That's it you old codger, go to your Golden Boy first_, Draco thought as he sighed. _Expect to get flamed_. He did not bite back his smirk.

"Well sir," Harry said. "Perhaps I'm not the only one who should give an explanation." He turned to Snape, who sputtered angrily. Shaking his head, he said, "I have recently discovered that Draco is a member of the Order." Harry held up his hand to stop the headmaster from interrupting. "Don't misunderstand sir; I understand the need for secrecy in matters concerning the Order. However, the way I see it, you've encouraged a rivalry when it would've been best to form an alliance. This is the main issue I believe deserves an explanation. There are others, but when viewed toward the big picture this one is vastly important. This could even have had detrimental side effects on the outcome of this war. I could possibly have faced him on the battlefield and killed him, not knowing he was an ally."

Harry sneered at Professor Snape angrily. "You sir, should have great concern about this. I believe Draco is your godson. Am I correct?"

Professor Snape swallowed. "Yes he is, Potter, but I fail to see why you even…"

"Do you love him?"

Snape blanched and Draco looked surprised at Harry's tactic.

"_Well_?"

After intense glaring Severus decided that Harry would not back down from the question. "Yes," he finally answered as he looked into Draco's surprised eyes.

Harry's voice was clipped, "Yet you have spent the last year teaching me how to kill him. Don't you think that is a bit odd, _sir_?"

"No, Potter we are at war," Professor Snape answered—his face even paler than usual.

_"But not with Draco!" _Harry's anger rose to a feverish pitch. He responded the same way he had been recently when he became so emotional. He stood up quickly so the chair beneath him would not become engulfed in flames.

Draco quickly put out the small fire on the chair with water out of his hands.

"Ahh!" Professor McGonagall promptly fainted.

"Potter! Arrogant—like your father!"

Professor Dumbledore's blue eyes widened and most definitely _not_ twinkling.

In the midst of all this madness, Draco was calm. "Harry. Let go of the anger."

A soft relaxation began around his heart. Draco's eyes served to ground him. Then Harry heard a familiar feminine voice within his head. "Show him; throw your fire at the empty wall over there where his portrait will hang someday."

"I don't want to hurt you," Harry said aloud, "you have protected and guided me; I won't harm you."

Draco looked at him funny but Harry shook his head and motioned to the blank wall.

"No harm will come to me my son. I assure you I have had much worse thrown at me in my lifetime." She seemed to chuckle through the air. "Why even in this very room a young man named Harry became so angry he threw things at my walls and floor."

Wariness crossed Professor Dumbledore expression. "Harry, what is it? You act as though you hear something. This isn't good Harry—fire magic has serious ramifications." He looked at Snape.

Severus knelt next to Professor McGonagall attempting to revive her. He was having no luck.

Harry turned from Draco to Professor Dumbledore. "Guess now is as good a time as any to bring up another issue you've refused to discuss. Fire. Isn't it pretty?" Harry said this as he held his hands out from his sides, palms facing upwards. Turning to face the blank wall, he pulled his fire into himself and said rather calmly while flicking his wrist, "_Malleolus._" A beautiful fire dart exited Harry's hand and flew toward the blank wall. Harry spoke loud enough for all to hear him. "_Desitum Transit_." The fire dart stopped in transit before it hit the wall and rested in mid air. "As I said," Harry said, "I will not harm you."

Professor Dumbledore's worst fear had been realized; Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, savior of the wizarding world was practicing the Dark Arts. He had been corrupted by Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, and son of a Death Eater. His face fell to look at the documents on his desk. Disappointment and sorrow etched on there.

Harry could read that expression like a book.

Professor McGonagall finally woke up from her faint. Professor Snape attempted to help her up with gentleness at the same time he snarled about her Golden Boy and his genetic disposition.

"Albus," Professor McGonagall said shakily, "the lunch session is finished we must go. We have classes to teach this afternoon." Minerva was still wobbly but knew she could not let her other students down, classes must continue, even in the face of disaster.

"That is fine, Minerva," Professor Dumbledore said. "Please stop by the Charms classroom and tell Professor Flitwick that Harry and Mr. Malfoy have been excused from their afternoon classes. I would also like your promise this matter will not be discussed outside this office with anyone. Do I have that assurance?"

They both nodded; however, Professor Snape started to protest Draco staying behind.

"Draco," Professor Dumbledore said sternly. "Is very much a part of this situation, Severus. It is necessary to resolve this problem and he must be here to do that."

Snape glared at Harry one final time and exited the office followed by Professor McGonagall.

Harry could tell that she was very shaken by the revelations revealed to them here today. As she left the office Harry could feel the trepidation rolling off of her. He had hoped for understanding and support from her. It would take some effort if he was to have that. He sighed.

Professor McGonagall muttered, "W_hy couldn't he be a cute cat or even a shaggy black dog. Why this?"_

Silence reigned in the headmaster's office after the professors left.

"It will be all right," a soft voice like a gentle breeze came into Harry's mind.

"I know," he answered back softly. To the headmaster he said, "I'm not a dark wizard."

Albus sighed.

"I'm _not_ a Dark Wizard."

There was still no verbal response from the headmaster.

"_I'm NOT a Dark Wizard_," Harry said strongly as he stood before the headmaster's desk and waited for a response. "I thought you wanted to _talk_, sir," he insisted. "Sitting there refusing to answer may bring my anger up, but it won't prove you right. Just because I have a temper doesn't make me evil. Having the gift of elements doesn't make me evil. _I was born with it_. A 'power the dark lord knows not,' _this_ is what will bring about our success."

Fawkes trilled out a note of song. For once it seemed to have no effect on those present. He ruffled his feathers, tipped his head at Harry and flashed out of the room.

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore said with sorrow resonating in his voice, "the Ministry considers the use of fire as a weapon to be a Dark Art. Draco knows this because he somehow found out about your predilection to use fire and I have discussed this with him." He arched his brows at Draco before continuing. "Draco has refused to understand the importance of abstaining from using it in battle. Now that you have been corrupted, we must decide what we're going to do to prevent your apprehension by the Ministry."

"Draco _has not _corrupted me," Harry said. "I was struggling with fire long before he stepped up to help. He helped me gain control over something that threatened to flare up without forewarning. Ron and 'Mione were witnesses to my flair ups if you question my integrity. I'd like to say that _your own fear of my gifts is a path to darkness_. Your denial is not the only answer to our coming conflict. You _must_ come to realize that _I am _Voldemort's moral opposition. I will not stand by and do nothing. Too many lives have already been lost, and more must not be bartered with any longer. With Draco by my side, we will be much stronger and the Light _will_ conquer Voldemort and his minions."

Dumbledore sighed. "Harry, you don't understand. Draco _cannot_ fight at your side; he must take the Dark Mark and help us to crumble Voldemort from the inside."

Harry growled and said stubbornly, "_Draco will not take the Dark Mark_."

Draco had held back watching the disagreement. At Harry's intensity, he stepped forward in case he needed to calm him. "Harry, calm down; _please_," Draco's voice purred as he tried to coax calmness into Harry.

"_You will not do it,"_ Harry insisted and turned to Draco. "I said I would not stand by and watch more lives bartered, did you really think you wouldn't count? I refuse to allow it, Draco. I need you with me," he finished off softly looking into Draco's molten silver eyes. _I can't believe I ever thought they were cold,_ he thought, _they are just as hot as my own._

"Harry, it isn't for you to say."

"Yes, it is. He will not do it," Harry responded without taking his eyes from Draco's.

Draco swallowed and looked from Harry to the headmaster. "I may have to, Harry," he said, "if this next appearance of Voldemort doesn't go as we plan."

"It _will be _finished—_Yule_," Harry said. _Oops_, he thought.

"Harry how do you…?"

"I have my ways, _sir_. I even have a few of my own spies."

The headmaster glanced around his office. "Harry, who were you talking to earlier?"

Harry smiled.

Draco tried to get his attention to silence him. He, like everyone else, knew that hearing voices isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world. He felt a little nervous of Dumbledore's assessment of the situation.

"Harry, I'll ask you again. To whom were you speaking?" He gave Harry that look over his spectacles which always worked but found that this time it was to no avail.

"Tell me something, sir," Harry asked, "do I know all of _your_ secrets?"

"Harry, if this information is vital to the cause, you must share it."

"If it were, I would. As it is, it is strictly personal and of no use to battle strategy. So I don't feel a need to share." He told Moenia within his mind, _Sorry about that Moenia, my home and protector, but I simply must not divulge our secret just yet._

"That's alright my son," the castle hummed and sent him a breeze of an embrace.

"Headmaster," Harry said as he studied the man before him, "I realize we're at an impasse, perhaps we should continue this discussion later. You know; cooler heads and all. I'd like to have a talk with Professor McGonagall and put her heart at ease if I may. I'm sure Draco would like to talk with Professor Snape also. We can regroup perhaps tomorrow to continue this current disagreement. Don't you think that would be best?" Harry wanted to leave and take care of some other things, maybe have some time with Draco; they had so much to talk about.

"That would be fine, Harry, perhaps a fresh tin of biscuits may help smooth the way with Minerva," Professor Dumbledore said in a very tired voice.

Harry and Draco turned to leave.

"Mr. Malfoy, stay one moment, please."

Anger surged again. Harry turned and said fiercely, "I'm sure whatever you have to say to him can be said to both of us, sir. I don't want you attacking his actions while I'm not present." Harry stood like a megalithic monument refusing to leave without Draco.

Professor Dumbledore frowned at Harry, took a deep breath of resignation, and then turned to Draco. "The counter attack was a success, there were no deaths." At Draco's arched brow he added, "No, not even any Muggles. Two Death Eaters were captured, seems they were new recruits from Bulgaria. That is all, you may go."

They exited. As the door closed, Harry found himself thrust against the wall, a sensuous breath in his ear. "_You were brilliant—_like the _fire of all existence_."

There was a sudden flashpoint of fire. The stairway was empty.

**Icekat:** "Potter, (sputter) what have you done? Where are we?"

_**Harry**_: "Ha, vengeance is mine, thus sayth the _S_hadow _P_hoenix."

**Icekat**: "What did you do?"

_**Harry**_: (Large grin) "_Accio_, Draco Malfoy, in my own special way, of course."

**Icekat**: "Where are we?"

_**Harry**_: "That, Shadow Phoenix's _Kat_, is _my_ secret."

**Icekat**: "Why do I get the idea that I have _no_ secrets? (Harry purrs) Harry?" (Icekat now has a 200 lb. black panther lying on his chest)

_**Harry**_: _Moenia?_

**Moenia: **(Castle): _Yes, my son?_

_**Harry**_: _Send Salz around to wake us in time for dinner, OK? It will be a nice surprise for Draco._

**Moenia:** (Castle): _I'll do that for you. Enjoy your cat nap._

**Icekat**: "Harry, come on . . . Fyr . . . Fyr wake up."

_**Harry**_: "ppprrrrrrrr. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

**Icekat**: (sigh) "Not exactly what I had in mind…oh well…"

**LittleLily**: I just had to end this chapter on a lighter note. There was too much angst in this chapter, I don't usually write that way but thought Harry needed to work through the pain. It will factor in with his training later. Thanks for reading. I would love to hear from you by way of a review.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: **_**Playing With Fire**_

Refreshed after their cat nap Draco and Harry sat in the Lion's Den common room talking with Griff and Salz and trying to figure out how they were going to handle their meeting. This would be the first time the two factions would be together. Harry was more than a little nervous. Draco had convinced Harry to demonstrate to Griff and Salz how his fire dart worked. Both were impressed. They had also discussed the legal ramifications and decided that more research was needed. Now it was time to let everyone know about the meeting.

"Dobby."

Pop.

Harry was in the process of writing a note.

_Emergency meeting, Lion's Den_

_6:15_

_Fyr_

Harry turned to the elf. "Dobby take this note to Ron, Luna, Ginny, 'Mione and Neville. Luna and Ginny may be together. Please allow no one else to notice your arrival. Understand?"

"Yes, sir. Harry Potter, sir," Dobby answered with a wag of his ears.

"Thank you, Dobby," Harry said smirking. "Tell Ron not to worry about food. He can eat here. If he gives you a hard time, just tell him his supper will be a bone on the hearth rug."

Dobby giggled and popped out.

Harry turned to Draco. "Draco, perhaps you should go and round up your people. If possible come back by 6:25. That'll give me a chance to warn the others. Please keep in mind that we consider the Lion's Den one our best kept secrets. I'll count on you to keep the secret." Then Harry said teasingly, "You can talk to Salz some more, later."

Draco nodded. He stood up to leave.

Harry stopped him. "Hold on, Draco, I want you to take my invisibility cloak so that you can slip around unnoticed."

"No problem," Draco grinned. "Don't need it; I can do a disillusionment charm on myself. I slip through the halls all the time without being seen." He reached out and pulled Harry to him for a breathless kiss, and then he rested his forehead against Harry's whispering, "We can do this."

Harry nodded.

With a soft incantation, Draco's form blended into the fixtures of the chamber. The door opened and closed.

"Griff," Harry asked, "Are you sure about the books I asked you about? They aren't all in the restricted section?"

"That's true Harry," Griff replied. "You should know that we would be able to get anything; even if you chose something from the restricted section."

"Now you tell me."

Griff smirked and turned as Salz slipped into the portrait. "Harry, there is a young man in the corridor who says that he is looking for you. His said his name is Blaise Zabini and he must talk to you. It seems a problem has arisen in my house."

Harry exited through the door wondering what had happened. Draco had been gone for only 20 minutes. Out in the corridor he found Blaise pacing and muttering under his breath.

"Potter, thank Merlin," Blaise said as he stopped. "I was beginning to think I had the instructions wrong. That old coot in the portrait wouldn't tell me anything or go get you until I told him I'm a Slytherin." Blaise glared at the _old coot_ in question.

Harry shook with silent laughter. "That's okay Blaise; it's a security measure that we have to take. The instructions were that you should be here at six twenty-five. You're thirty minutes early."

"That's just it Harry," Blaise said. "I'm early because we have a problem in the common room with Pansy. Sorry to say, but she's causing a scene that could rival Umbridge in the Entrance Hall. We need a diversion. Draco has a plan but right now he wants to enlist the Head Girl's help. That way Pansy can be taken care of _before_ our meeting."

Harry listened closely to Blaise and then said, "Winky."

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir?"

"Please go get 'Mione _now_. Tell her, 'Salz needs you.' Did you get that, Winky? Say it back please."

"Salz needs you," Winky mimicked back and then continued, "pop Miss 'Mione here now."

"Thank You, Winky, you may go now," Harry said as he noticed Blaise looking at him strangely.

Blaise shook his head."You're weird," was all he had time to say.

Winky popped back with 'Mione.

"Hermione," Harry said, "please go with Blaise. He will explain the problem to you. Meet us back here when you're finished."

Harry returned the common room of The Lion's Den. Looking around, he decided to make a few changes. Waving his hand, he expanded the round table to fit eleven people comfortably. Once that was accomplished, he looked at the food buffet and saw that Dobby and Winky had done their usual excellent job of providing sustenance for them. However, with a grin, he added a basket of bones for Ron, just in case. The door opened and Ron and Neville entered.

Harry turned when they entered. "Today is the day that we unite two factions, Ron. I hope you're ready." Harry's serious look was all Ron needed.

"I'm ready," Ron answered.

"Good," Harry responded. "Get something to eat and have a seat. Hermione had to go take care of a problem in the Slytherin common room. She will most likely be late."

"Harry, you forgot something…" Ron was standing at the buffet of food grinning. Pulling out his wand, he conjured up a basket of cat treats for Harry in exchange for the basket of dog treats. Arching his brow, he said, "That should do it."

Harry laughed.

Luna and Ginny came in completely immersed in a whisper and giggle session. They sat down after picking out a butterbeer to drink. It was as if they did this every day.

Nervousness gnawed at his gut. This meeting had to succeed; there was too much at stake. He began pacing in front of the portrait over the hearth speaking quietly with Griff. They had so much to cover and he wasn't sure what the outcome would be.

The door opened and admitted Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini and Justin Finch-Fletchley. It was only a few moments before Greg and 'Mione arrived.

"You can show yourself now, Draco," Harry said with a grin.

Draco materialized before everyone.

Ron scowled. "Bloody hell, how'd you do that and how long have you been there?"

"Easy Weasley," Draco drawled, "disillusionment charm. Don't worry, I just arrived with Hermione." He turned to Harry. "The problem has been sedated. A drastic measure, but it became a necessity. By the way, she thinks that 'Mione and I are having a _thing_."

"WHAT?" Ron's chocolate eyes were huge and his cheeks deepened to a deep shade of Weasley.

Harry told him firmly, "Ron sit down…SIT."

Ron sat with a ferocious look on his face.

"_Strategy_; mean anything to you?" Harry looked at Ron expecting a response.

Ron nodded.

Harry returned his attention to the rest of the group. "All right everyone have a seat please. Thank you. I know you're wondering what is going on. First, let me say I'd like to extend a welcome to Justin, Blaise, Vince, Greg and the tow headed cat next to me. I should begin by telling you this table you are sitting at has been expanded. Today, it has become essentially important that our two factions acknowledge and accept each other. The outcome of this war and the survival of this very institution are at stake. It's time we put our differences aside and join forces to ensure our survival."

He took a deep breath and released it. Glancing around the table, Harry said, "You're probably wondering why we're here in these chambers. The answer is this is the chambers of the founder Godric Gryffindor. Griff?" Harry turned to the portrait. "I would like all of you to meet Godric Gryffindor. Griff; this is Justin, Blaise, Greg and Vince. Justin is from Hufflepuff and the others are Slytherins."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, gentlemen," Griff responded with a slight bow.

Harry continued with his introduction. "The dashing guy accompanying Griff is Salazar Slytherin. Fondly known as Salz."

Blaise's eyes grew round and his cheeks burned.

Draco chuckled and smacked Blaise on the back of his head.

Salz grinned. This seemed to create a stir among the Slytherins at the table so Harry immediately began speaking again to distract them from the portrait.

Taking center stage, Harry continued, "Moving forward. Voldemort has plans to attack Hogwarts on Yule. This is not a rumor. The Order has this information and my own spies have confirmed it. Dumbledore did not tell me about it but he knows that I know. This is where the differences between our groups must end. It's vitally important; I cannot stress that enough. Okay, having said all that, assignments everyone." Parchment and quill appeared in front of 'Mione. "'Mione, I need you to work together with Blaise and Justin researching law; specifically fire in use during dueling and battle. I want you to find out; if, when, and also how it was ever used and the legal consequences of any instance you may find."

"Okay Harry," Hermione said. "Does this have anything to do with your fire element?"

"Yes, it does," Harry answered. "Dumbledore is furious with me over using fire. Yes, I have gained control of it that's why he's mad. Says I could end up in Azkaban if I use it in battle. You know I don't trust his word alone on this, thus the reason for the research. I will need you to begin as soon as we're finished here. Griff has informed me there are many books in his personal library on this subject. He also says if you need _anything_ out of the restricted section, he and Salz are able to get it for you without a teacher's signature."

Harry turned to Blaise and Justin. "Hermione has worked in the library here before. If you have any questions, she can guide you. If for any reason she isn't with you, please feel free to ask Griff or Salz. Something else you should know about them; after today you will be able to _see_ them due to your link with this group. If you happen to notice them in any of the other portraits within Hogwarts it'd be best if you don't acknowledge them since no one else will see them. They serve to assist us in our endeavor by keeping an eye on the rest of the students; however, only those present know of them. Draco tells me that each of you is trustworthy; nothing discussed here is to be repeated out of these chambers. If it becomes necessary to discuss _anything_ regarding this group, please come here to do it. Even the main library here at Hogwarts can have spies. You will be welcome here at any time, day or night."

Blaise spoke up, "Maybe this is none of my business and I don't know Dumbledore on a personal level but why would he say you'd end up in Azkaban for using fire? Isn't that a gift you were _born_ with, like Draco's water and earth elements?"

"Yes, Blaise," Harry answered. "I was born with the elemental gifts of air and fire. According to Dumbledore, fire is a Dark Art, nothing was said about air, maybe because he doesn't realize I can utilize it as a weapon also. Damage done by air can create just as much damage as fire. But then we all know that even a simple _Wingardium Leviosa _can kill."

"May we move on?" Harry asked as he glanced around the table to see if there were more questions. "Good. Next on the agenda; Neville and Ginny, I want you to get with Greg and compile a list on any and all necessary ingredients for any healing potions that may be required. That probably means you'll require a list of any potions to be used. You'll need to combine your knowledge for utmost efficiency. Regardless of whether you need a single herb to heal or a whole recipe for a potion I want it all. Ginny, I know your gift of healing with your hands is very important, but you'll not be able to treat everyone yourself. You'll have to share in this duty. I heard that Mandy Brocklehurst will be volunteering her assistance also; we're going to need all the help we can get. The library here in the Den is at your disposal."

Harry turned to Vince. "Vince, have you managed your animagus completely yet?"

Vince scowled at Draco.

Harry reassured him, "It's okay Vince, Draco and Blaise are not the only unregistered animagus students running around Hogwarts. I asked you this because I am assigning you and Ron to study the external grounds in order to find ways into the castle."

Harry slid the Marauders Map across the table to Ron and met his eyes. "We need to know even the tiniest hole in the castle; I want to keep the _rat_ out. I tried to find a way to set a ward that would expose his human form; problem is that such a ward would work on any of us to our own detriment. While you're doing this I also want you to explore along the western walls because it's generally off limits to students. Take this camera with you, I want visual product that we can work on coming up with any necessary defense in that direction. Ron, I also want to know where the wards already in place end; the complete circumference around Hogwarts. Salz tells me that there is a ward for dementors but we are unable to tamper with the wards without Dumbledore finding out. We will need to come up with a solution to that."

Everyone around the table looked surprised at this news. Questions began to fly.

"If there is…"

"Why don't we…"

"Where is this info…"

"I've never seen _that_ in a book…"

Harry held up his hands to stop the onslaught. Shaking his head, he said, "There is still the problem of being unable to tamper with the wards."

Ron was rubbing his jaw and chewing on his lower lip thinking hard. "Harry…what if…?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Well…" Ron started off slowly, collecting his thoughts. "What if this information accidentally—on purpose—fell into the hands of a certain curse breaker? What if that curse breaker was a member of the Order?" By now Ron was grinning. "It can be done Harry, I know it! Even if we do something as simple as sending an anonymous owl. It should work. Surely such information would be valuable to the Order. Even Dumbledore would want to use it."

Draco grinned in approval at Ron.

Ron nearly fell off his chair in shock.

Harry turned to Salz. "Well?"

A large tome landed in the middle of the round table. Hermione, Ron and even Draco made a dive for it.

Hermione came up the victor.

Harry teased, "Don't you think every book dealing with law in all of Hogwarts is enough for you?"

"Absolutely not, Harry James Potter!" Hermione declared.

Everyone laughed.

Amidst the laughter, Harry said, "Why don't we take a short break and eat something then we will come back to the final points of this meeting."

As everyone got up to go to the food table Harry noticed that chatter between the groups seemed to flow freely. This was good.

"I told you it would go well, Harry," Griff said.

Harry smiled back.

Draco turned to the portrait. "Salz, how long has this information about a ward for dementors been kept hidden? Why wouldn't Dumbledore know about it?" Draco shook his head and leaned back against the table edge. "He must be about 150 years old. I'd think if the information was there he'd know."

"Griff's chambers," Salz said indicating the room, "were well hidden until Harry found us here last year. Before that, our portrait was not here for 100 years. The castle decided it was time for Harry to know his heritage."

By now the others in the room were listening.

"That is when Moenia returned us to our rightful place here and guided Harry into our corridor. During our time of absence, the library within these chambers would not have been here. I believe that Harry said something about thinking that they were probably in another dimension. Therefore, the knowledge was truly lost during that time. About Headmaster Dumbledore, I cannot say, it is my understanding that these chambers were once used to house some dog named Fluffy for a while."

"Who is Moenia," Blaise asked. He did not want to look foolish again today because of something he didn't know.

"Moenia is the castle that is Hogwarts. Harry likes to call her that." Salz answered this question as an apology to Blaise for giving him a difficult time earlier.

"Okay, everyone we should finish up," Draco said as he started the remainder of the meeting.

"Right then," Harry said.

Draco turned to Luna. "Luna we haven't covered what we need from you. That's because you'll be working very closely with Harry and me. Over the next couple of days Harry and I are going to have to deal with Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape. We have some serious smoothing out to do with them. During this time we want you to contact your father and find out if there's any info he's able to share with us regarding the Manticores. It'll also fall to you, Harry and me to get contact with the Centaurs. We understand your affinity with creatures and it's our hope you can convince them their home is in danger. We need them to join us defending it. We won't require an oath or anything like that; we just ask participation. The forest unfortunately stands between Voldemort and Hogwarts. All the creatures within are in danger. I'll talk to you some more about that after we hear from your father."

Luna had listened closely, nodding in understanding.

"I think that's all," Harry said. "Everyone should return to your common rooms. Please be as inconspicuous as possible and we'll see you tomorrow." Harry was glad the meeting was finished. "Ron," he said, "I won't be going back right to Gryffindor tower. I'm supposed to meet with Belenus at 8:00. I'll see you and 'Mione in the morning."

"Okay, see you then."

"Goodnight Harry." Hermione hugged him and turned to leave. She paused and talked with Justin and Blaise about arrangements to meet tomorrow during lunch.

Harry watched as everyone left. Draco was the only one who remained behind. Biting back a smirk, Harry looked up to the portrait of his ancestors and asked, "Griff would you and Salz make sure they get back okay?"

Griff nodded, and the two founders left the chambers.

* * *

Once alone, Harry turned to Draco who was leaning back against the table with his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm going to take a quick shower, want to join?" Harry asked and approached Draco with the intent to lure him. He arched a black brow in inquiry.

"Thirty minutes," he drawled with a sexy smirk. "We have thirty minutes. I'd think if we're going to take a shower together; we'd allow more time."

By this time, Harry was a mere breath away with his hands on Draco's hips.

Draco's body was surrounded by a warmth that he knew only could come from their combined energies. A breeze caressed his hair; his mind became fuzzy. Harry's chin caressed Draco's jaw and spread his hot breath over Draco's cheeks.

"Hummm…" Draco moaned, moving his hands to Harry's neck. Once there, he entwined fingers into the back of Harry's hair. Harry opened Draco's shirt by force of air while Draco arched back to expose his neck to Harry's hot tongue.

"Maybe…" Harry paused to place a kiss on Draco's pulse-point, "…we should…forego…_mmmnn…_the shower," Harry whispered against Draco's mouth. With heated urgency, he sent his tongue within.

Molten lava…

The music of their rushed breath was joined by sounds of mutual satisfaction emitting from their throats, hands sought the feel of flesh.

Somewhere along the edge of coherence Draco noticed Harry's nails on his chest. "…_aaahhhh!_" he cried out in surprise. Pain became transmuted by pleasure as he responded with a feral moan at the sensation.

Harry's nails continued across his chest.

_I've been marked_, Draco thought as the fuzziness of heated desire only increaseed. The only sounds Draco could hear were their moans. Aroused like never before, he pulled on Harry's shirt in a frenzy; sending its buttons flying in every direction.

"Ah Hem. _Harry_, it is almost 8:00. _Harry_." Griff tried to get their attention.

Harry pulled back with a groan and looked into silver molten eyes. His breathing was erratic and he didn't want to break apart from an essential part of himself—Draco's passion.

"God Potter!"

Salz asked with a smirk, "Don't you agree, Griff that being a portrait definitely has its disadvantages?"

"RRrrrahhhhrrr!"

The two young men jumped.

Griff grinned."The king has spoken, move your bloomin' arses, it is almost 8:00."

Harry gasp for air and then said, "Dobby."

Pop. "Yes, Mister Harry Potter?"

Harry was still trying to catch his breath. "Please take Draco to his room and help him get ready. Then pop him into the courtyard directly from there. Thank you, by the way."

Dobby bowed, grabbed Draco's knee and popped out.

Draco cursed fiendishly. He did not like traveling by elf pop. He radiated furious energy at the means of traveling, but that wasn't the only problem. He was very frustrated with Harry, _again_.

After regaining his balance once in his room, Draco began pulling the clothing out he needed for a workout. _Damn_, he thought, _won't even have time…Merlin, Harry's in big trouble! What was that anyway? I have always been the one in control of any tryst. I cannot believe I lost it like that. My chest, look at my chest…__f__uck!_

"No Dobby, I'm not ready yet," he snarled as he strapped his katana across his back. "I'll walk, _so what, _if I'm late."

"Mister Harry Potter says…"

"_Damnit_," Draco snarled. "Dobby, I was your master before Harry was; _I say _I'm walking."

"Mister Harry Potter is not master. _Dobby is FREE_."

"Yeah, right."

Dobby frowned; reached out and…pop.

The peaceful and serene atmosphere of the courtyard was split with the virulent swearing of Draco when Dobby popped them into the courtyard.

"Good evening to you too, young Draconis," Belenus said as he grinned at the string of profanities still coming from Draco.

"That would be a matter of perception, Belenus. I _hate_ elf popping," Draco responded. "Dammit!"

"Mister Draco is here, Mister Harry Potter. You need more?"

"Thanks for the package, Dobby." Harry grinned.

Draco snarled in his best cat voice.

"No, that's all. Goodnight, Dobby." Harry said in response to Draco's ire.

Dobby bowed and with; if it is possible, an evil elf grin on his face while wiggling his large ears—popped out.

A katana was drawn quickly; the sound cut the night. "_Accio_ glasses!" The katana swung around only to encounter the Sword of Gryffindor blocking its advancement. Startled silver met laughing green.

"Hello, Shadow Phoenix's _Kat_. Why, pray tell are you so irritable tonight?" Harry purred in his smoothest voice.

"_Fuck_, how is it that you can see?"

Harry leaned in for an extremely quick kiss. "You have many secrets to learn yet, Icekat." The two continued to dance to the sound of steel for another 30 minutes. Belenus contributed by way of catcalls and suggestions for strategy.

"That's another one. How'd you know my nickname?"

"Secrets…"

_

* * *

Meanwhile… _

Minerva McGonagall sat in Dumbledore's office and tried to get him to see the opportunity of Harry's gift. "Albus," she said, "we must come to terms with this problem. Yule is fast approaching and you must not be at odds with him. If Voldemort is going to attack, that means he's planning on taking Hogwarts. If the two of you are divided by this issue, I fear Hogwarts will fall." Minerva sipped a cup of chamomile tea; she was still trying to calm down. "I admit I'm sorely disappointed _fire_ is his gift instead of an animagus form, but we should try to make the best of it. Maybe there's something the Weasley twins and Bill can pull together so Harry can work with this. We need some new ideas."

A knock sounded and Severus entered complaining belligerently, "I cannot find Draco _anywhere_. According to some of my students he seems to have a habit of disappearing. Even Crabbe and Goyle would not tell me where he is. If I find out that he is with Potter, I'll seriously consider giving him a month of detention." Severus sat in his usual chair with a sigh of complete exasperation.

Albus looked over his moon shaped spectacles. "Severus, you saw for yourself, they're apparently a couple. There will be nothing you can do about that. They are both strong willed. Harry was adamant Draco would be fighting at his side. I told him that wasn't possible, but he refused to listen. He's sure he'll conquer Voldemort on Yule with Draco's help. Speaking of which, I'd like to know how he knew about Voldemort's pending attack. He said he has his own spies. I didn't get the impression it was Draco who told him." He turned to Minerva, "You don't think it could possibly be the twins, do you?"

"Absolutely not."

"Well, it is _someone_." Albus said. "I would also like to know who he was talking to. There was nobody here under a cloak or disillusioned, yet he spoke with confidence."

"Arrogance you mean," scowled Severus.

_

* * *

Elsewhere; Treasure Discovered . . ._

Justin approached his friend Blaise. "Blaise," he said, "where've you been all night? Did you know Snape's been looking for Draco? Also, do you know you can't go on avoiding me? Especially with the new assignment?" Justin sat in the window alcove where he had found Blaise.

"Blaise?" Justin waved his hand in front of Blaise's far away gaze.

Justin moved closer trying to get his attention. He found himself looking at his mouth, soft and enticing. He leaned in, his lips finding Blaise's to discover a kaleidoscope of color, emotion and new sensations. He touched the tip of his tongue to Blaise's lips seeking entrance.

Blaise pulled away with a yell. "What the hell did you do that for?" Blaise asked in an angry and desperate tone."Doesn't our friendship mean anything to you?"

The words were one thing; Justin knew Blaise better than anyone he had ever met and what he saw was searing pain and unbridled yearning within his friend's eyes.

"Why are you angry?"Justin whispered. "You know our friendship is the most important thing in the world to me. Why would you even ask that?"

Blaise sputtered angrily. "Because…I don't want to be one of your _passing flings_, that's why!"

Justin's heart hitched. "That'll never happen between us, you should know! I respect you too much." Justin struggled with his breath. He stood and walked over to Blaise. "Didn't you feel it?" Justin asked in a voice barely above a murmur.

Blaise's eyes filled. "Yes," he said very softly, "that's what scares me the most."

Justin's hand came up and brushed Blaise's lower lip with his thumb. "Don't be scared. I'll be there with you." He leaned in and kissed Blaise with the ultimate tenderness of a priceless treasure.

_

* * *

Back at the courtyard…_

After Harry and Draco finished with their blades, Belenus put Harry through moves he would be able to use when fighting with his fire. This was physically tiring because he wasn't accustomed to using his fire darts repeatedly. Belenus assured Harry he would gain in strength. It would simply require practice.

Belenus turned to Draco. "Draconis, I'd like you to conjure an ice circle. Good. Now Harry, focus on your center and duplicate the circle; your circle should be outside of the ice. Fire up and away. Come on, give it a try."

Harry pulled his fire into his solar plexus and focused spreading it around the circle of ice. Once complete he sat on a bench and took deep breaths.

"Most excellent!" Belenus said with a grin. "I think we'll call it a night. I'll see you again the night after tomorrow. Same time." With that said he flashed out of the courtyard.

Harry plopped back on the bench with a sigh. "Was it as exhausting for you when you started working with ice and water?"

"Actually," Draco replied as he took a seat on the ground with his back against the bench. "I had a more difficult time with earth. Although I can pull energy from it to extend my own, it's damn hard to bring a mean tremor or create a schism."

"You can make the earth shake and crack open?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded.

"_Wicked_. We'll have to see if we can pull something off together. But not now, I'm exhausted!"

"Really?" Draco quipped, "Would you like me to call Dobby? I'm sure he'd be willing to _pop_ you to your bed." Draco said this with some of his old snarky sarcasm.

Silence.

Draco turned to see if Harry had gone to sleep. He had not. There were tears tracing his temples and flowing into his messy locks. "Harry?"

"It always hits me at unexpected times," Harry whispered softly, raised his hand and pointed to the Dog Star, Sirius. "You'd think I'd get over it by now. Maybe, it's because of the battle coming so soon. I just don't know. I also don't know why you don't hate me. You lost your father that night, even if he is alive in Azkaban."

"We never really lose the ones we love," Draco said softly. "I could never hate you. You're too much a part of me, my heart."

Harry turned his tear filled eyes to Draco and raised a hand to brush a strand of silver silk away from his face. "Even though I frustrate the hell out of you?"

Draco's only response was to lean forward and press his lips to Harry's.

Harry whispered, "Come with me…please?"

Draco nodded and in a flashpoint of fire the courtyard was then empty.

Draco opened his eyes. They were on the same bed where they had taken a nap earlier. Harry pulled him closer, but he pulled away. "Harry," he said, "we both need a shower and you're exhausted, perhaps I should go."

"Stay."

"Harry…"

Harry snuggled closer.

Draco groaned.

"ppprrrrrrrr. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." Harry's hands found their way to the scratch upon Draco's chest. He licked the injury and whispered, "We can heal them if you like."

Draco shook his head. "No, they are fine." He tried to think of anything but Harry's warm body pressing to his. It wasn't working. "Harry…I really should go."

Hot lips covered his and cut all verbal and mental protesting off. Harry became more insistent in his quest to consume Draco. His fingers flashed in eagerness over Draco's sensitive flesh. The flames were out of control in Harry's blood and he didn't want his mate to leave. "Your _mine_," he purred, "I want you to stay here."

In a flash Draco was astride Harry holding his hands away from him. "I can't keep doing _this_," he said with high emotion.

Emerald fire looked up at him; time ceased to exist.

"Then don't." Although Harry whispered, it was as if he were shouting for his own release. Through heated lips he said, "Risk it. Stay here, now."

Molten silver eyes closed; resistance was futile. The heat was all consuming, his mind was becoming fuzzy like earlier; and then to his disbelief, Draco felt a gust of wind which propelled him forward. Harry's lips were waiting. He slid his body down to Harry's and allowed the heat to consume him.

Hands propelled annoying clothing onto the floor. Laughter. Sounds of ecstasy filled the room and resonated off the castle walls. Harry accepted the loving caresses of his mate. Finally, he was with his chosen mate.

Draco pulled back.

"Nooooo…Draco…"

"Harry, look at me," emerald fire flashed before him, "are you sure this is what you want?"

Harry reached up for him. "Don't ever doubt it," Harry said pulling Draco back to him. Arching up, Harry sought fusion.

Draco woke to the sound of purring. He turned to see Harry lying on the pillow next to him. Draco sighed and moved onto his side so that he could better see him. Harry was scratched and bruised from their tryst earlier. _Damn Draco, you did that to him?_ He thought as he realized that most of what had happened seemed to exist only in a haze of bliss. Never before, had he experienced so much passion.

The Slytherin Ice Prince had completely melted.

Draco pulled his eyes from Harry's lower back where he saw several scratches up to his left shoulder where a Muggle tattoo graced Harry's left shoulder blade. He had known that Harry had gone into a tattoo parlor but his watcher for the day didn't follow him in. Harry's tattoo was beautiful; it featured a full moon with a large stag and two canines, one wolf and one grim, all encircled with a Celtic wreath entwined with lilies. _Beautiful_. Draco reached to brush his finger lightly over the grim; a cousin he would never know, twice a victim of war. Draco's eyes widened.

"Harry, wake up. Come on Fyr, you really need to wake up! I have a plan!" Draco shook Harry in an effort to get some response. The only reaction he got was more purring and Harry cuddling in on his chest. Well, there appeared to be one way to get him to wake up. He kissed him; deeply, biting his lip gently coaxing Harry awake.

It worked.

Draco pulled away with a grin. "This dirty cat needs a shower." Once into to the shower both lathered up causing the scratches on their bodies to sting.

Harry skimmed his fingers over Draco's chest as gentle as a spring breeze. "Are you sure?"

Draco took Harry's hand and brought it to his lips kissing it with a nod of his head. Passion was reignited. Draco found himself thrust against the tiles of the shower, hands entwined within Harry's wet locks moaning into his mouth.

The floor suddenly became very convenient. Flashes of Harry's fire continuously moving before Draco's eyes, gave him an idea. _Idea? I thought I was incoherent_. Draco moaned. "Harry…stop…" He gasped as a lightning bolt went up his spine.

Harry's eyes were spherical emeralds, shaking his head, he asked, "What?"

"Be still."

A look of shock crossed Harry's face.

"We are elementals, we have learned to feel," Draco said in a husky passion filled voice. "Both physically and emotionally. Be still and _feel _the elements of ourselves. Breath with me."

Palms to palms…eye to eye…one within the other bonded in life the two of them shared their breaths; air, an essential element of life.

"Draco!" As their breaths merged, Draco experienced a kaleidoscope of emotions swirling around them. There was also the sense of the mists that hugged the earth in the Scottish hills intermingled with the scent of moist earth. The air continued to swirl as their emotions heightened. Draco had never experienced such power before; even with Harry these last few days. Fire erupted from Harry threatening to send them over the edge.

"Draco…I can't hold it!"

Draco's response was to move. One single thrust upwards sent them both into wave upon wave of physical release. It was as though they had been blocked all of their lives. They soared. Now they were free.

Slowly, as if trying to remember time, Draco pulled himself back into focus as his mind wrapped around the thought, _I thought I knew. I really thought I knew it all before._

Harry seemed to move as if in laughter. There was more purring.

_Bloody hell,_ Draco thought, _how does he do that?_

"It is because we are bonded," Harry said as he looked up with a smile. "Remus…. Well, he told me once that he and Sirius could communicate in such a manner. A simple movement or thought and they fully understood each other. He almost died when Sirius went to Azkaban. The separation was literally a death of part of him; his mate. Even though he thought Sirius had killed my parents, that didn't change the bond. He left and traveled to study dark creatures all over the world because he was trying to get away from the pull of his mate. Anyway you hear me purring because it is my way of communicating to you. No one else can hear it."

Draco's lithe fingers came up and caressed Harry's wet locks. With conviction, he said, "We should get up and shower. We have plans to execute."

_**

* * *

**_

_**Reviews are like Chocolate Frogs . . . there is a surprise card in each package.  
Let me know what you think. Thank You . . . Blessings. LL**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

Blanket Disclaimer:**_

Harry Potter and Co. and all other characters within Potter World do not belong to me. No infringement is intended. I am making no money here; just having fun. Kudos and blessings to the literary genius JKR. This disclaimer is meant to be effective throughout this whole fic. Where mentioned it also includes Pepsi, India Spice Tea and the Psycho Balistics Delta .68 and last but not least, the Clifford the Big Red Dog book series. Use of these names is solely for entertainment purposes and isn't an endorsement of the product. I am making no money from them either.


	3. Part 3: You are Mine!

Please Note: Disclaimer, ANs and review responses are below. (Yes, I respond to reviews here. ;o)  
WARNING: Rating M/R: This story will have **SLASH**.

* * *

**Beauty in Perfection; Stand by Me  
**

by imlittlelily

**Part 3: "You are Mine!"**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven; **_**Fyr: Ceremonie fore Batel**__**; Appease your Professor with Charm**_

Draco, Ice Prince of Slytherin, walked into the Great Hall the next morning feeling totally blissful. He detected a slight charge in the air, but the usually ever vigilant warrior brushed it aside, bliss could do that to a person. He sauntered over to the Slytherin table and sat between his cronies Zabini and Goyle.

"Where have you been?" Blaise asked. "Snape's been looking for you since last night and he's _pissed_." Blaise looked at his friend with appraising eyes looking for any damage.

Draco shrugged with a smirk and reached for his goblet. It vanished, along with his plate, and then as an afterthought his eating utensils. He looked toward the Head Table to see his godfather's glare directed at him. _I'm dead_, he thought. Draco looked down at the now empty table in front of him and sighed. Blaise tapped the side of his leg and passed him a slice of toast under the table. _Just great! Was that supposed to be a joke or something?_

At that moment the doors of the Great Hall opened again and in walked the-boy-who-lived. Draco gulped. How is it that after two showers, count them 1 - 2; Harry still walked into the Great Hall looking as though he had just been thoroughly shagged. Harry's hair screamed _bed hair_, even his glasses seemed crooked, probably from the _Accio _last night, completing the whole look was the still swollen overly snogged lips split into a blissful grin.

If Professor Snape had looked angry before; _now he was livid_. He slammed his coffee mug onto the table and exited the hall in a fervor of snarls and billowing robes.

Draco stood up. _Oh yeah, I'm dead_, he thought. _Death march. Dead man walking. Here I go. Bye all._ Draco's stomach rumbled its protest at the blatant neglect as he walked out of the hall to go to his godfather's chambers. He made a special point not to look at the Gryffindor table as he exited.

At the Gryffindor table Neville and Ron looked at Harry. "Think we should go help?"

Harry looked to the Slytherin table and saw Goyle and Zabini looking his way and giving a slight shake of the head. "What, you want to save Snape?" Harry asked with a smirk.

Neville and Ron stopped to think. "NAH," they replied in unison.

Harry shrugged and returned to his breakfast.

* * *

Severus Snape arrived at his private living chambers in a fog of anger the likes of which had never been seen expressed by him before. He snarled his password, entered and crossed his lounge in a few long strides.

Once at his destination; the corner cupboard, he opened it and pulled out a new bottle of Ogden's Firewhiskey. _Breakfast anyone?_ He thought angrily to himself. _Fuck it_. He growled within the confines of his brain, _Firewhiskey for breakfast, you're in great shape old man aren't you? Make it a double._ He proceeded to down it in one fiery gulp. He was in the process of pouring another when the door opened and admitted his spoiled aristocratic prat godson.

He turned on him snarling. "Just what the HELL were you thinking? Take your damn brain out of your pants and pull yourself together because this is not going happen! It stops here NOW! Of all the ass in this school you have to go and choose that fucking-arrogant-bastard-that-lived."

"I have it on good authority that he isn't a bastard, in fact, his father was a _Marauder_." Draco said as he looked his godfather in the eye.

Snape snarled in response, but by now, Draco's bliss had completely evaporated. He attacked where he knew it would hurt the most, the cat going for the jugular, so to speak. "Furthermore, I happen to take _extreme pleasure _in his arrogance. Has it ever occurred to you that he may be the only one ever created to be arrogant _enough_ for me? I thrive on it. His passion and fire is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I _will not_ give him up."

"Like hell you will!" Severus said in a silky smooth voice of anger. "There's too much at stake. Your hormones rate zilch in this matter! You have to take the mark and help destroy the bastard that's threatening to end our world." Severus turned and threw his glass into the fireplace. Shards flew throughout the room. He hissed angrily, "He will probably fucking die anyway."

A fist collided with his jaw. Severus lay on the floor looking up at Draco.

"Don't. You. _Ever_. Say. That. Again." Draco's voice was deadly cold as he spoke. "He won't die on Yule; I'll be right there by him. I refuse to cower in these dungeons while he faces that lunatic bastard."

Like hell, Severus thought and tried to make his expression a blank mask. He knew Draco could read him.

Draco's breath hitched. "Merlin! Dumbledore isn't planning on allowing him in on the battle. Tell me, _damnit_!"

Severus gave no response. The answer was conspicuous by the silence that filled the chamber.

The room's temperature became chilled. Draco spoke with soft coldness, "The bloody fool has no idea what he's up against."

_Again with the cold voice._ Severus had the feeling that was when Draco was most dangerous. He made a motion to get up.

Draco growled. "I think you should stay there Sev, unless you'd like the feel of my fist again."

Sev scowled up at Draco.

"What was the fool expecting to do?" Draco asked his godfather, "Chain Harry in the astronomy tower rafters while people in this castle die? Hell, I thought you were intelligent enough to know something like that'll never happen. Some of us want this war to be over—NOW."

Severus replied from his prone position on the floor, "I've already told you, this is how it's going to be. The plan won't change."

"Like hell it won't," Draco insisted."Didn't you hear me say Dumbledore doesn't know what he's up against? Think about that Sev. In the meantime, I have an appointment. Don't come looking for me."

"One question, godson of mine." Sev was still very pissed so he asked as Draco approached the door, "Just what are you going to tell your mother? Hi Mum, by the way, I'm fucking the-boy-who-lived?"

"Well, Sev," Draco drawled angrily, "since you seem to love to say that in such a snarky way I'll let you tell her. Perhaps when you've properly satiated her passion would be the perfect time." Draco exited the chambers while still growling under his breath.

Severus lay on the floor looking up at the blank ceiling and wondered what Dumbledore would do now. He finally got up and rubbed his jaw. Damn, that boy had a fine right hook.

* * *

It now became time for the wizarding world to experience an historical event. Harry and Draco made their way deep into the Forbidden Forest to meet up with their newest ally at the Outlander's Threshold. Arriving silently, they observed the small clearing.

A young man sat in a forest leaning back against a large oak; he was whittling and whistling as though he hadn't a care in the world. All around him were signs of the forest creatures happily going about the usual business of getting ready for the coming winter months. Chipmunks and squirrels forged in the dry leaves that covered the ground looking for last minute goodies to help them through the winter. The birds in the trees sang in harmony with the young man's whistling.

He focused intently upon his project. A carving of a cat; a gift for someone he hoped could be a friend. He stopped whistling to focus intently on a difficult part. He smiled when it smoothed out.

The young man was being observed by two sets of eyes; one molten liquid silver, the other bright emerald fire.

The silver eyed panther stepped cautiously and silently into the clearing; pausing to sniff the air. He walked forward a few paces.

"_Showoff_." The young man looked up at the cat with a friendly grin. He placed the gift he had been working on into a pocket and stood up.

The cat morphed into a tall silver blond wizard. His own grin answered, "Always." Crossed hands clasped, as brothers and the two shared a one armed hug. The hug shared by brothers and warriors throughout time. "Glad to see you are well, D."

"Yeah, I am, thanks to a cat and an owl," Dudley said with a laugh and grin.

The emerald eyed panther still watched them. Finally Harry stepped into the clearing without taking his eyes from Dudley.

Dudley turned to the cat and smiled. "Hi ya, Harry."

Harry changed into his human form and stepped forward. "Glad you're okay. Draco told me about the attack. He said everyone was fine."

"Yeah. We got out real fast."

"We should go inside." Draco opened the cabin door. "Even though we're warded here it's best to be indoors."

Draco decided to start the conversation because he could tell there was hesitation on the part of both cousins. "D., I called you because I wanted to be sure you were okay but I also, that is _we_, have something we need you to do for us." He took three butterbeers out of the never-empty cooler and tossed them one. "Have a seat."

As they sat, he turned a chair around and straddled it using the back as an arm rest. He twisted the cap off his butterbeer and drank. "Ahh! Best thing for thirst. D., what we need you to do is vital to the outcome of this war. I tell you that because it'll seem trivial." He shared a look with Harry.

Harry took a sip of his butterbeer and set the bottle down slowly on the table; his eyes turned to his cousin as he reached into his robes and pulled out a folded parchment. He rested it on the table under his fingers, took a deep breath and slid it across the table. He leaned forward and said in a deadly serious tone, "Dudley, we need you to send an anonymous message to a man named Bill Weasley. He's a wizard who works at Gringott's Bank in Diagon Alley. He is also a member of the Order."

"This is where we lose the simple part," Draco spoke up. "Because we need you to go to Flourish and Blotts and buy parchment. The reason you need to buy it there is because they have a brand that has no magical charms on it. Also, when you pay you need to ask the clerk for ink and quill; those are kept behind the counter." Draco slid ten galleons across to Dudley. "This should cover everything."

Harry turned to his cousin. "We are asking you to do this for several reasons Dud. This Bill Weasley is a genius. If _we_ sent this parchment," he pointed to the parchment on the table. "He'd be able to read the magical signatures of Draco, Hermione, me and his own brother Ron on it. That means he'd know we sent it."

Dudley's brows rose at that statement.

Harry nodded to reinforce the statement. "That's why it's important you copy this message letter by letter and symbol by symbol onto fresh uncharmed parchment. The symbols are runes. They _must be _precise."

"I know what runes are, mum has some."

Arched brows in response to that revelation, Harry continued, "Dudley this parchment is the most precious weapon we have in this war."

Dudley swallowed. "I'd be at your side if I could, Harry. That abhorrent lunatic is the reason you don't have parents and we don't have any grandparents. People you and I both never got to know." He was really beginning to wonder about the parchment.

"Dudley, look at me." Harry took another deep breath. "It's an incantation and rune spell work to create a ward against _dementors_."

"Harry," Dudley said with pale cheeks. "I thought you said before the only way to make them go away was that charm thingy you did that night in the alley."

"That was then—this is now." Harry went on to explain further. "This is very old information that has been lost for a long time. _Dudley_, there are eleven year old kids in that castle. You know firsthand a Dementor has no thought who it kisses. It'll go for anyone in front of it; pureblood, Muggleborn, non-wizards, all it wants is the soul. If you succeed, Bill Weasley will share this information with the Order and they'll utilize it to keep everyone at the school safe. That'll make it as if you're not only standing at my side but over looking all the students, faculty and Order members who'll be there. You'll in essence be their Guardian Angel."

"It'll work?" Dudley asked with an arched brow.

Both Draco and Harry nodded. "We got the information from a very reliable source," stated Draco. "There should be enough cash there so that after you copy the parchment you can then take the message to the owl post in Diagon Alley and send it. You can even sign it Guardian Angel if you want." He stood as if to go with a look to Harry.

Harry rose from his chair and tried to lighten the mood. "Yeah, you kind of have that whole disappearing problem going on." He turned to Dudley and said with a smile, "Safe journey, cousin."

"Harry, I carved this for you. I know it isn't black, but you could magic it black with green eyes." He pulled the cat figurine he had carved from his robe pocket.

Harry took the wooden cat and looked at it closely. "Thanks, D."

Draco approached his friend. "You've helped more than you'll ever know. I consider you a great friend and brother warrior. Safe journey as you go into this fray for it won't be as easy as this talk has made it seem. You'll know how it must be when you're in the alley; go in the shadows with caution and cunning." They embraced and the trio parted.

Harry turned to watch his cousin head back into the forest where he had parked his ride. He smirked and turned to Draco. "Who knew, Dudley Dursley wearing wizard's robes. Did hell freeze or something?"

Draco laughed, morphed into Icekat and pawed his partner to do the same. The race back to the castle was on.

* * *

While Harry and Draco were away meeting in the forest, the Dream Team of research at Hogwarts gathered around a table searching for any legal means that would permit Harry to use fire on the battlefield without legal consequences. The task at hand seemed expansive yet they were undaunted. They were the best after all.

Zabini grinned at his partners. "Do you suppose Harry has seen this one?" He held up a massive tome titled _Fyr: Ceremonie fore Batel_, by Gryffindor James Potter. "Damn this language is archaic," he said and looked up when Salz snorted and grinned at him. "There's no publication date, but according to this Gryffindor James Potter, working with fire before and during battle was a powerful gift, one that he had himself." At this point Blaise gave partners a _what else would anyone expect look_. "He writes he used it quite frequently to the detriment of his enemies."

Hermione's voice was muffled as she said, "Put it on the pile at the end of the table after you make your notes. That way we can keep references we're going to use separate. We won't have to plow through them again later." Hermione was up to her dusty nose in another tome entitled, _Fyr: The Productum of the Devel?_, by Darius Orion Strickland. She sneezed. UGH.

Harry and Draco came into the library bantering back and forth and laughing.

"Harry," Hermione looked up from her research."I saw Professor McGonagall and she wanted me to tell you she'd be able to see you at four o'clock."

Harry met her gaze, all bantering and laughter gone from his face.

"Damn, Harry," Draco said. "I hope your meeting with her goes better than mine did with Sev. I wish I had broken his jaw."

"Hey Potter, catch," Blaise Zabini said and tossed the tome he had been reading to Harry.

…Gryffindor James Potter. Harry sat down on a chair hard. "Merlin," he whispered. He looked up at Salz who just smirked and shrugged. "Will I be able to take this out of this chamber, Salz?" Harry asked as he flipped the old parchment pages. "I'd like to take it to my meeting with Professor McGonagall. Maybe it'll help."

"Aye, that would be fine," Salz said. "Just tell her it's been in the family for years and you want it back. You will want to make sure Dumbledore doesn't try to keep it. I don't trust him. That last meeting I sat in on he was dead set against you. Maybe a _return to owner_ charm that's highly undetectable will protect it. There's a charms book on the sixth shelf where you could find the information you need. If I recall it requires rune work. Someone by the name of Woodard, Waylan W., yes, that's who wrote it."

Harry smiled at his ancestor. "Thanks, Salz. 'Mione, I'll trust you to handle that while I go get cleaned up for my meeting."

* * *

Harry made his way up to Professor McGonagall's office. He had decided to forego the tin of biscuits Dumbledore had recommended. Instead he brought a basket of assorted herbal teas and fresh honey. Under his other arm he carried his copy of _Fyr: Ceremonie fore Batel_, by Gryffindor James Potter. He had taken the time to review Blaise's notes and perused the book itself quickly. He was definitely impressed. Hopefully, his head of house would be also.

Harry knocked.

"Come in," Professor McGonagall said as she looked up from a book she was reading to watch as Harry approached her desk.

"Good afternoon, Professor." Harry turned on the Potter charm. "I hope you're feeling better this afternoon."

"I'm fine, Mr. Potter."

_O__ops, she usually calls me Harry when we are alone._ He upped the amps on the Potter charm. "I brought you this basket of tea and honey. Remus told me once that my mum liked herbal teas when she was feeling stressed. I'm sorry you had such a shock yesterday. I didn't intend you to find out about my fire element that way."

"Well, Mr. Potter, thank you for the teas." She looked at him over her spectacles and frowned. "What else do you have there?"

_She obviously doesn't want to talk about fire._ "Well, Professor," he said, "this is something I wanted to share with you—an apology—you know. I have this book with me 'cause I'd like you to read it. It was written by one of my ancestors; Gryffindor James Potter, and has been in my family for many years."

At this, Harry turned and glanced around the room. He noticed a gentleman in one of the scenic landscapes on the wall over the fireplace. He pretended to be studying the rolling Scottish hills blanketed with a soft mist dancing along their ridges, all the while smiling at the gentleman. "Oh excuse me, Professor, I was slightly distracted. Gryffindor James Potter also had the gift of fire. He wrote very extensively about it in this book. Would you like to take a look at it?"

Professor McGonagall's face fell to the book in Harry's hands. She had a pinched look about her so Harry decided that he must try to ease her fears.

"Professor," he said, "he was a good man. He worked tirelessly in wizard government and supported this school both financially and intellectually. He taught a class of defensive techniques; similar to our own DADA. He also defended Hogwarts against an evil warlord by the name of Pellew Blackwell." Harry gave her a sympathetic smile. "I know you're frightened. You should know there's no need to be. My history should speak for itself if you stop and think about it." He extended the book to her. Harry suspected she would take it; she was definitely like 'Mione in that way, books held the answers too many questions.

"If you would like," he tried to encourage her with a soothing voice. "You may keep it for a little while to study it. I'd like it back though because it's a family heirloom." Hopefully she wouldn't notice the calming and cheering charm 'Mione had place on it. It was set to expire as soon as the professor willingly handed it over to the next person, probably Dumbledore. They didn't want him to notice anything amiss.

Professor McGonagall finally reached out and took the book. "You aren't keeping any more secrets are you?" she asked him with her sternest professor look upon her countenance.

Harry gave her a small smile. "Why Professor, you know _everyone_ has some secrets. I never really thought you would want to delve too far into that realm." He arched his brow, hoping the charm had become effective, and winked at her.

"Harold James Potter, behave yourself," she said as she actually seemed to be fighting down a blush. "You're behaving like your father more each passing day. You'd best be off, I'm sure you have much better things to do on a Saturday evening than to woo a fearful professor. Good night, Harry."

Worked like a charm.

Harry smiled. "Good night, Professor." With one last look at the painting, Harry exited the office.

* * *

While Harry faced McGonagall, Ron found himself somewhat frustrated as he rounded the western corner of Hogwarts' walls.

Outward appearances gave the impression that Vincent Crabbe was out for an afternoon stroll with his dog. They paused and studied the terrain. He shook his head and looked down at the large red dog. "Well, it's easy to see why this side of the castle is off limits to students." Vince walked a short distance from the imposing structure of Hogwarts castle and surveyed the landscape around them with a practiced eye.

The large red dog next to him morphed into Ron Weasley. "No scent of any rat. What's over there?" He pointed to a low wall which had a vine covered arched gateway. "Whatever it is, it looks like it hasn't been opened in years. Hell, like it has been long forgotten."

"Yeah, let's take a closer look, but don't touch anything," Vince said and began walking slowly toward the gate.

Ron snorted. _Can't believe I'm working with a Slytherin_.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better," Vince's voice came through Ron's thoughts. "I think the same thing, except of course _Gryffindor_ would be the proper term." Vince enjoyed a smirk as he saw Ron's shocked reaction.

"No," Vince said. "I can't read your mind. _Ugh_, now there's a scary thought. It's just that I know you better than you think."

Ron shook his head with stubbornness. "There's no way you know _anything_ about me." He glared at the Slytherin to reinforce his insistent refusal to believe. "You and I have never spoken more than five words in more than six years. All you have ever done is grunt and crack you knuckles."

"Shows you what _you_ know."

"Alright then, tell me something about myself."

Vince studied the gate and without turning his gaze from it, he said, "You're 6' 2", 193 lbs. You're insanely crazy about Granger. You're terrified of spiders. You goof off in divination. You prefer chicken to beef. The legs are your favorite part. And you have an insatiable appetite for sweets, of which éclairs are your favorite. Would you like me to continue?"

A sinking sensation landed in the pit of his stomach. Ron stood stunned by the knowledge someone he thought was his enemy knew so much about him.

All the while Vince had been talking to Ron; he had sized up the gateway. He turned as he asked the last question and smirked at Ron's change of expression. "Well? _Okay then._ You're an excellent chess player. Yes, I know everyone knows that but what everyone _doesn't_ know is you're even better than your brother Bill who's considered a genius." Vince took out his wand and waved it over the gateway while whispering and frowning. He said thoughtfully, "This gate has a ward on it. We'll definitely have to find out its purpose. Are you sure it isn't on that map you have?"

By now Ron was scowling once again. "How do you know about Bill?"

Vince just shook his head as he continued to study the gate. "Map?"

"No," Ron growled. "The map doesn't cover this side of the castle at all. Step back and let me get some pictures. This digital camera may pick up any unseen energies around the gate. It's a Muggle thing, something about high speed film." Ron took several pictures then turned and started snapping different views of the surrounding landscape. "I think we should explore more along the walls this way. When do you suppose was the last time anyone came through this way?" Ron turned to look at Vince as he asked this question.

That was when disaster struck…

As Ron turned, his foot twisted on a stone and suddenly there was no ground beneath them!

* * *

**Chapter Eight; **_**Gryffindor James Potter; FyrWelden . . .**_

Vincent landed in an unexpected underground chamber with a loud grunt. "Did I mention that you're a bloody Gryffindor who, despite your knowledge of chess strategy…" Vince groaned in unison with Ron and continued, "Goes rushing into anything that may cause self danger?" Vincent asked Ron as he attempted to roll to his feet.

Ron Weasley growled angrily, "Sod off, Crabbe. I did not rush, I tripped. I have also broken my bloody leg again. Fuck!" Ron tried not to move the leg that lay at a twisted angle. He was covered with dirt and blood and a scowl that said he was not in the mood for banter.

Vince stood, walked over to him and bent down. "Let me take a look at it. Yep, it's broken. This is going to hurt." Before that last word was out he had moved quickly, he didn't want Ron to realize what he was going to do. Vince said, "_L__igo_" to set the leg in a temporary bandage.

Ron yelled.

"We'll have to wait till we're out of here to completely heal it. I'm not very good with bones." He rummaged around in his rucksack and pulled out a potion bottle then handed it to Ron. "Here, drink this pain potion."

Ron scowled at the bottle in Vince's hand with suspicion.

Vince rolled his eyes and spoke with slight annoyance. "It's all right Weasley, I wouldn't poison you. Poison is for women. If I wanted to kill you there'd be pain involved. _Remember_, I'm supposed to be a Death Eater in training." Vince held out the bottle waiting for him to take it.

Ron finally reached for it after a long appraising stare. He swallowed its contents in one gulp.

Vince stood up to take a look at where they were. It was more than just a hole. It was a large underground chamber. They must have fallen through an old trapdoor that had been covered with dirt and rocks, only to give way when Weasley tripped onto it. "Damn. _I hate heights_. Fuck it," he said as he took a deep breath and glared at the opening above them.

"Excuse me," Ron spoke roughly through his pain, "but what does your fear of heights have to with this bloody situation?"

Vince sat on his heels looking at the red head. He shook his head. "It has everything to do with this situation. Think it through Weasley, the only way out is _up_. I have to get us out of here. I can't levitate you that high. I won't risk it. That means I have to go for help. That's how 'height' fits this situation. Blasted only fear I haven't confronted with success." He stood, took a deep breath and then let it out very slowly.

Ron tilted his head back to see the patch of sky above them. "You know," he said, "there's another way you could think about it. You are a bird animagus, aren't you? That's why you haven't completed your transformation, isn't it?"

"Yeah, funny huh?" Vince scowled. "A guy that fears heights is a falcon. Go figure. Bloody hell."

Ron tilted his head at the large Slytherin. "Well, try thinking about the fact that yes; the opening is _up_ there…" Ron pointed. "But so is the ground. So is it really a height?"

Vince snorted. "Bloody hell, Weasley the ground is right here beneath your arse."

"That may be true, but it's all relative. You see, the ground is up there. Once you get up there your feet will be safely on the ground. Think of it as a leap of faith if you must."

Vince stood up and began to pace as he thought through what Ron had said. He turned to the red head, removed his rucksack from his shoulder and said, "I'm going to leave this. It has some food and drink in it. Feel free to help yourself if you need anything. I swear that we aren't enemies and I'll return with help to get you out of here." It was a wizard's oath with depth and sincerity. He held out his hand to seal the promise.

Ron looked at him, grinned and clasped it. "Safe flight then, mate."

Vince transformed and took flight with a cry of victory and strength.

* * *

In Draco's favorite courtyard he focused on working his Warrior's Dance with focus and intensity. Just as he finished his last moves he heard the sound of a falcon above. He glanced up in time to see the bird soar toward him. As he admired its beauty and grace it came down to the courtyard and landed on his outstretched arm. "Vince?" The falcon nodded and flew over to the bench where it landed in Vince's human form.

"Well done, mate! You finally did it."

Vince smiled but was still trying to catch his breath. "We ran in to a problem. There was an unseen trapdoor and we fell through it. Weasley broke his leg, I wrapped it, but we have to pull the team together to get him out. Is Potter back yet?"

"I'm here now. What happened, where's Ron?" Harry asked.

Vince brushed at some mud on his sleeve. "We fell through a trap door. We need to get him out."

"Draco," Harry said. "Go tell Zambini where we're going. It'll be best if we travel around the perimeter of the wards in animagus form. Meet me at the southwest courtyard exit. I'm going to get 'Mione, she can fly with Vince. See you in fifteen minutes." With that said he flashed out to go find Hermione.

* * *

Ron lay back on the ground and wondered how long it would take for help to arrive. As time went by he found himself in a quiet meditation. Harry had taught them all how to go into a deep meditation to help with pain.

Suddenly he felt a strange sensation_…_

… _he was flying, without a broom. Whoa! He landed in the headmaster's office. A meeting was taking place; Snape, Dumbledore and his father were talking earnestly._

_Professor Dumbledore held up a hand for silence and looked around the room. "One moment. There's been a shift in the energy of the room." He saw nothing. A shiver and a shrug and then the headmaster continued, "It's final, we'll see that Harry's off castle grounds and Mr. Malfoy is otherwise occupied when Voldemort arrives."_

_"But Albus," Arthur said, "how are you going to get Harry away? You know he'll never leave, especially since he found out about the attack. How did that happen anyway?" Ron's dad asked the headmaster with a raised brow of concern._

_Albus sighed. "Severus will be in charge of seeing that Harry's out of harm's way. As to how he found out about the attack, Harry has not said. I do intend to discover though. I have no tolerance for a leak within the organization. We lost too much last time."_

_Dumbledore's voice sounded tired to Ron's ears._

_"Are you sure it wasn't the twins, sir?" Snape asked._

"_Of course not!" Mr. Weasley said._

_Ron saw Griff in one of the portraits behind the headmaster's desk. Griff grinned and waved. Ron grinned back._

_"Severus," Professor Dumbledore said. "I've already said I don't believe they had anything to do with this. You heard for yourself that Harry spoke to someone here in this very room. There was no one concealed here." He sounded frustrated with his colleague, as though they had argued this point repeatedly in the last 24 hours._

Ron felt a sudden pulling around his navel and he was out of the office on a breath of wind, back in the underground chamber. The cry of two falcons echoed in the chamber and he turned to see his two friends land on the ground beside him.

Hermione transformed. "Ron, are you okay?" She had come prepared and pounced on him to clean his face with water and cloth she conjured.

"Yeah," Ron answered. "I just did that meditation Harry taught us, it really does help. Something really strange happened, I'll tell everyone later." Ron grunted as he sat up.

Vince knelt next to them. "Harry's on his way, he was stopped by Filch in the Entrance Hall. Draco's above and will signal to him where we are. When he gets here he'll heal your leg then pull you out." Vince grinned and added, "He says that you've ridden on a phoenix tail before."

Ron groaned and tried to duck from Hermione. "Yeah, back in second year. 'Mione stop with the water."

"Oh Ron," Hermione said. _"Really_, you're filthy. I was just trying to help."

Ron looked over and saw Vince give him a grin and turn his head away to hide his laughter. Ron just arched his brow and moved out of her reach.

The sound of a phoenix song resonated through the air. Harry arrived and landed on his feet. "You alright, mate?"

"Will everyone stop asking me that?"

Harry just grinned and removed the bandage that Vince had placed on Ron's leg. He held his hands over the leg until he found the break by feeling the change in the vibration of the bone. At this point he placed a vial of phoenix tears over the break and poured while massaging the tears into his leg. The leg healed without any pain.

"Time for my free ride now?"

With a flash Harry was once again a phoenix and Ron took hold of his tail. Two falcons, a phoenix and a wizard exited the underground chamber.

"Are you telling me that you astral projected into Dumbledore's office?" Hermione was fascinated with the idea and wanted all the facts of what had happened.

"If that's what it's called, then yeah. Griff was there, he saw me."

Godric Gryffindor nodded from his portrait over the mantel. "It's true. Dumbledore paused the meeting but when he saw no one he continued. It was very interesting; I've never known a wizard with such a gift."

Harry paced in his usual place before the fireplace. He stopped and turned to them. "So now we know for sure that they plan on keeping me from the battlefield, just not how."

"Snape's in charge of that," Ron growled. "I still can't believe Dumbledore trusts him, he could hand you over to Voldemort wrapped up like a package. Especially if you're incapacitated. By the way they were talking that seemed a part of the plan. How else were they going to get you away from Hogwarts?"

Vince and Draco said, "Potion," at the same instant.

Harry sat at the round table, picked up a quill and twirled it in his fingers. He thought deeply about his history with the Potions Master. After several minutes of quiet it came to him. He looked into Draco's eyes. "Draught of the Living Death, first potions class, remember?"

Draco's eyes froze over. "He wouldn't," he said, but then he took a breath and groaned. "I'm wrong. Damn, I may kill him myself if we all live through this. That's a damn risky potion, even for a potions master."

Harry turned to his potions team. "Ginny, I want you and Greg to start making the antidote _now_. Neville, I want you researching any potion that may have similar effects and their antidote. Go now."

The three rose from the table and entered the potions lab next to the library.

"'Mione," Harry said. "How is the research progressing on the legality of me using fire?"

"We have our notes completed," she answered. "Justin and I are working on putting them together, why?"

"Because I have a job for Blaise if he is willing." Harry responded with an inquiring look to the Slytherin.

"What do you want me to do?" Blaise asked.

Harry smiled with mischievousness. "How brave are you?"

Blaise tilted his head and arched his brow glancing between Harry and Draco. "I'm here for you. You should know that by now. If Snape's planning on using that potion on you, you'll have no problem getting me to help stop him."

"That's good," Harry said. "Because I want you to go into Shape's private potions lab and find out exactly what he's working on. Are you game?"

"_Yes_."

"Good. Moenia, what is the password to Professor Snape's private potions lab?"

Moenia chuckled. "_Fucking-boy-who-lived_."

Snorts of laughter went around the table. Harry turned to Blaise and asked with a grin, "Think you can remember that?"

"No problem," Blaise answered.

"Good, Draco and I are scheduled to meet with the headmaster and our house heads tomorrow at ten-thirty. That's your window of opportunity. Wear dragonhide gloves and don't leave any magical signature."

Blaise gave a firm nod.

Harry turned to Hermione, and looked her in the eye. "'Mione I have to do something now that I've postponed long enough. I hope you'll realize the necessity of this decision and won't hold a grudge against me."

She looked at him wide eyed. "What is it?"

Emerald eyes held chocolate brown. "Dobby." Pop.

"Mister Harry Potter needs something?"

"Yes, Dobby." Harry turned from Hermione and replied to the elf, "I'd like to request that you leave the employment of Hogwarts and Headmaster Dumbledore and come to work for me personally."

Dobby's eyes were large and moist. "You wants Dobby? You wants Dobby to be house elf?"

Harry shook his head and explained, "No, not a house elf. You'll still be free, only I'll be the one paying you instead of the headmaster. Will you accept?"

"Yes," Dobby's ears wagged as he said, "Mister Harry Potter, but you is always here. Why is you wanting to pay Dobby when I already serve you?" Dobby asked this question with a look at the others around the table.

Hermione was impressed with the question. She noticed that apparently Draco was, too.

Harry knelt down on one knee before the elf and looked into Dobby's eyes. "I need your help Dobby because it has come to my attention that there're some in this castle who wish to harm me."

Dobby looked stunned.

Harry nodded and continued, "I need someone I can trust. Someone who'll be working only for me. Someone who can take care of my meals and other errands I may need. I'll no longer be eating in the Great Hall with my friends. Dobby are you willing to help me?"

"Yes, Mister Harry Potter, Dobby will be best elf for you. What of Winky?" Dobby blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Winky is welcome. Both of you will have a room here in my chamber. You'll only work for me. Dobby it's important you don't tell the headmaster. You may tell him you have been hired by a family, if you wish. Is that okay?" At Dobby's nod he smiled. "I guess we should ask Winky about this, huh?"

Dobby grinned.

"Winky." Pop.

After Winky's agreement the meeting broke up so that everyone could take care of other obligations.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall sat in her favorite chair in front of her fireplace with a fresh pot of tea at her side and a strange book on her lap; _Fyr: Ceremonie fore Batel_, by Gryffindor James Potter. She sighed. The last thirty hours had been some of the most stressful she'd ever experienced. Maybe she was getting to old for this.

The shock of seeing Harry engulfed in flames had been overwhelming. Lily and James had been two of her favorite students; their son had automatically stepped into that place. She smiled. She recalled the look on Harry's face after he and Ron tried to hide the fact they were late for class. They didn't know the cat on the teacher's desk had been their professor.

But that was then; this is now. Harry wanted, _no needed_ her to understand him so she'd be able to place her fears aside. The least she could do was try—after all, she is a Gryffindor to. She opened the book and began reading.

_To the reader,_

_I am Gryffindor James Potter, FyrWelden, warrior and protector of our people. It is my intention to place these experiences and thoughts onto parchment so that future warriors will have benefit of my experience and knowledge._

_To be a FyrWelden is to be gifted with a magical power that can instill fear. It is a gift that requires a warm heart and clear mind. It is a gift that brings with it a great responsibility. I must tell you, the reader, that to abuse such a gift will bring destruction down upon your own head. It will burn you from inside your very soul. Never use it for evil._

As Minerva read she experienced many thoughts and feelings. She decided this was necessary to help purge the fear. At one point she shed tears while reading about a battle where many children died. They had been killed because their parents would not bow to war chieftain, Pellew Blackwell. The atrocities witnessed by Gryffindor James Potter were what had brought out knowledge of his gift. He had been 17 years old when his sister was raped. In his anger he set the man on fire. The action had been completely unexpected because he had never known he had that gift. His love for his sister and the heart pain he experienced from witnessing the trauma had brought the gift to the surface.

Five hours later, Minerva sat quiet. On the last page there was a final notation;

_This knowledge will be for the other one. For there will be another,  
it has been prophesied that darkness  
will return once again and it will require the light of fire to bring our  
people prosperity and freedom.  
Only through the fire and tears of the young phoenix will we persevere._

_Gryffindor James Potter, FyrWelden_

Her fear had changed. Now she was very thoughtful. However, the quiet atmosphere around her was dissolving quickly. _It is probably a good thing I drank so much chamomile tea, otherwise I'd being giving Albus a piece of my mind right this minute. I can't believe he knows nothing about this and if he does then I am even angrier._

* * *

Draco walked the corridors of Hogwarts, as Head Boy. He often took double shifts since the beginning of term. Not this last week though. He thought of everything that had occurred over the last few days and wondered how many of the new developments would work out. He was satisfied with the way things were between Harry and himself but their friends most likely did not know the extent of the relationship; or maybe they did.

The two factions seemed to have melded well. Now all they had to do was survive this damn war. These new developments combined with the possibility of Sev giving Harry a potion to stop him from fighting made his anger mount. He had gone to the courtyard to work it off, but it always came back to that. Such a drastic action, so he would be forced to take the Dark Mark and infiltrate Tom's organization and bring it down.

That just seemed all wrong.

An hour and a half later he entered the Lion's Den looking for Harry. He would need to stay in his own room tonight. Too much of a chance that Sev would seek him out again. Now, he had to tell Harry this news.

Draco stood inside the bathroom door looking at his heart's desire—Harry JamesPotter. His breath hitched. The site of Harry's strong back and bum was breath taking.

Harry turned his head to look over his shoulder and revealed his face wet with steam and locks of his hair tossed wildly in its beautiful wetness across his cheek.

Laughing emerald eyes looked at him. "It's okay to look, but wouldn't it be much better if you joined me?" Harry's white teeth flashed in a feral smile that made Draco's heart skip in its rush to increase its pace.

With his breath's pace quickening, Draco said, "I can't stay with you tonight. Sev's becoming too suspicious. What are you going to do if he crashes the Gryffindor dorms looking for me?" He tried to ignore the fact that Harry had turned to face him. This was not easy. "I thought it only fair I should tell you."

Harry reached out and pulled him protesting into the shower. "It's just a shower Draco," he said laughing at his struggles. He began removing now wet clothing one layer at a time. Harry's voice came out in a sensual purr, "It's been a long day. This'll relax us." He began to lather Draco with scented soap while massaging muscles into relaxation. He leaned in to nibble his mouth and jaw line, hands creating circles on his chest and down to his erection.

As he began to relax, Draco's, mind was sure the idea of being anywhere else was ludicrous. He reached behind Harry and grabbed his bum. He pulled him closer so their erections could enjoy the friction. Mutual moans and the re-acquaintance of their tongues became the most important thing. Soap cascaded away as the water spray caressed them. Its music added harmony to their sounds of mutual pleasure.

Harry's tongue massaged Draco's. He found himself thrust against the tiles.

Harry purred into his neck. "I love the way you taste and feel Draco. You are so…_mmmnn…_perfect…. _Intoxicating_." He began to work his way down Draco's chest licking and nipping.

Hot tingles burst under Draco's skin in the wake Harry's mouth. Amorous hands massaged his thighs. Draco cracked his head on the tiles when Harry took his cock into his mouth.

He entwined his fingers in Harry's hair.

Harry removed them and placed his palms against the tiles. "Don't touch," Harry commanded.

"_Fyr…mmmnn…_come on, I…"

"Ssshhhh…"

Mouth and tongue surrounded him. The shower stall wavered in his vision—he closed his eyes. As he came closer to completion a strange sensation in his legs made him yell. "What?" It melted into…"_mmmnn…_" His eyes rolled back. He exploded into Harry's mouth. The strange sensation didn't go away.

Harry backed away and stepped under the cascading water.

Draco slipped bonelessly to the floor gasping for breath. "What _was…_that?"

Harry grinned down at him. "What was what?"

"…_mmmnn…_what…_oh hell…_later, I'll get you later."

"I'm counting on it," was the return comment backed by a feral grin and fiery emerald eyes. "Come on, get up we need to finish our shower."

"…stay here…"

Laughter escaping his mouth, Harry bent over and pulled Draco to his feet. "I'm not leaving you in here. Come on let's go to bed."

"Can't…stay."

"You can get up early and Moenia can take you directly into your dorm room. No one will know you weren't there." Harry used a drying charm on them and tucked Draco into bed.

"And you have known this for how long?"

Another grin. "Good night, Kat."

Harry didn't go to sleep. He lay for a while watching Draco as he slept. There were too many things to think about. It was times like this when he wished Sirius was still here. He could have helped him with this problem; Dumbledore and Snape, what to do about their devious plan. He couldn't bother Remus with their plans, mostly because he really thought Remus would be unable to do anything to help, he was simply too close to the Order and too far away from his Marauder days.

After an hour of trying to put his thoughts in order without much success, Harry finally gave up and climbed out of bed. He would go for a fly. That usually helped. He wrote a quick note to Draco and left it on his pillow. "Went for a fly. Fyr."

As he left the Lion's Den, Harry found the ever watchful eyes of his ancestor upon him.

Griff asked, "Can't sleep again?"

"No, there's too much to think about. I'm going for a fly. If Draco wakes will you tell him please?"

"Yes, safe flight, Harry."

Once in the corridor he headed toward the end of the passage where tall windows faced the Quidditch pitch. He checked to be sure there were no witnesses and then jumped. Soaring down from the third floor wasn't quite as thrilling as jumping from Gryffindor tower but, it helped to begin clearing his head. He soared around the castle grounds for hours. Finally, he collapsed in bed at five-thirty am. Enough time to sleep a couple of hours before the dreaded meeting with Dumbledore.

Draco awoke with a funny crinkling against his face. He frowned, where…_oh damn_. He had done it again. He had slept in Harry's room. Wondering what was sticking to his face, he pulled the parchment away and saw the note written on it. He then looked at his bed partner and sighed. Apparently he had been out flying again last night, which meant very little sleep, _again_. He stood and made his way into the bathroom. He found his clothes cleaned, pressed and hanging up, waiting for him. He dressed and decided to head down to the Great Hall for an early breakfast. If he encountered his irate godfather he would just have to deal with it as it came.

* * *

**Chapter Nine; **_**You Are Mine**_

Minerva McGonagall approached the headmaster's office deep in thought. She had been told to come at ten o'clock for early preparation of the meeting concerning Harry and Mr. Malfoy. She carried the tome which she had spent the previous evening reading. She was certain Albus knew nothing about the information contained within its pages. At least she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. She believed Harry when he said that this Gryffindor James Potter was an ancestor. She came to the conclusion Harry's gift, little though she liked it, may be the only answer to ending this war. Now, she had to convince Albus; a most blatantly stubborn Gryffindor himself.

She knocked once.

"Come in," Albus said. "Good morning, Minerva. I trust you're feeling better?"

She nodded and went to the seat which he indicated. Shifting her robes she settled in for a tough discussion of the book and how she came to borrow it.

Albus listened and then responded when she finished with the explanation that the book was a family heirloom. "How can he make that claim Minerva, when we all know their home at Godric's Hollow was completely destroyed?"

"I confess I wondered as much, I decided to reserve judgment until I finished reading. Now, after completing it I know it is truth. I found this statement on the last page." She opened the book to the last page and turned it to face Albus as she handed it to him.

_This knowledge will be for the other one. For there will be another,  
it has been prophesied that darkness  
will return once again and it will require the light  
of fire to bring our people prosperity and freedom.  
Only through the fire and tears of the young phoenix will we persevere._

_Gryffindor James Potter, FyrWelden_

"This doesn't explain how he came upon this book and claims it's a family heirloom. He must be severely misguided, Minerva, surely you can see that?"

Minerva's stubbornness stepped up to the challenge. "Quite frankly, Albus, how or where the book has come from is not relevant, what we do with the information is what's important. Once you read the rest of the book you'll see it as fact. We must support Harry, with this gift, hiding him won't save the wizarding world."

Albus still would not bend. He studied her over his spectacles while his blue eyes flashed. "Minerva, you know he's not ready to face Voldemort. Would you have me send Harry to face Voldemort only to die because he isn't fully trained? You know we've been working on the plan to utilize Mr. Malfoy since before he joined the Order seven months ago. Too much has gone into that plan to simply let it slide by. Mr. Malfoy is more prepared to infiltrate the Death Eater's organization and crumble it from within than Harry is to face Voldemort. His being raised and taught to be a Death Eater will be the final blow to Voldemort's power base, thus weakening him so that Harry can step in and finish the job. It is settled and the plan will not change."

The nerves down her spine ached when she stiffened. "Albus—"

Severus entered after a brief knock to see the two of them in a stare down. He arched his brow, took a seat and proceeded to watch them, wondering all the while how long it had been going on and who would win.

Another knock on the door brought Albus out of his stare. He looked at the tome on his desk, closed it and placed it the floor out of sight. "Come in."

* * *

Harry and Draco entered; both looked as though they entered the warden's office of a prison, obstinate expressions on their faces. Neither spoke, only nodded in acknowledgement of the greetings given to them.

"Have a seat, _boys_." Albus said. "Let's begin this meeting in hopes of reaching some understanding over the recent unfortunate events."

Harry's brow rose, Draco made no response.

Albus continued without acknowledging their responses. "I understand Harry you're angry that you may not use fire on the battlefield. Surely you realize we're looking out for your best interests. Tell me you've no desire to spend your life in Azkaban?"

Stubbornness radiated from Harry's face like heat from a flame. "I happen to believe, sir, I will not spend any time there." He turned to look at Professor McGonagall. "Perhaps now you have a better understanding of the circumstances, you may agree with me?"

Minerva sighed. "I do have a better understanding now, Harry…"

Severus looked at her with surprise.

"However," Professor McGonagall continued, "what worries me is so many _other people _lack that knowledge and understanding. They're the ones that may hold your future in their hands." She gave him a significant look, hoping he would understand. "We have often been misguided by the uneducated in these matters; thereby bringing about disastrous results. It's my personal hope we resolve these differences before calamity strikes. Surely, we can all reach a compromise."

"Minerva," Albus said and cleared his throat. "The Ministry governs use of fire in this instance. We have discussed this before."

Draco decided he had been quiet long enough. "Tell me sir, are you able to cite case law of fire being used in battle and punished by the ministry? I ask this only because you seem so certain, yet historically there hasn't been a _FyrWelden_ in several hundred years. Perhaps your experience on the Wizengamot can enlighten us to specific cases?"

"The fact that there has been no one with the power of fire has no bearing on Harry's case. The court has set the law, Mr. Malfoy."

Light blond perfectly groomed brows rose. "So the law has no basis in precedent?"

"Draco," Severus said with his usual scowl in place. "Why are you asking these questions? Don't you see this is not an issue for you to be concerned about?"

"Actually Sev," Draco insisted, "it does concern me. Whatever concerns Harry, concerns me. My questions still stand. I'd like to see actual facts, not empty words meant to sway a student's opinion. If I tried to pull such a disrespectful action toward you, you would be very angry. I expect just the same, nothing more, for Harry and me. I fail to see any possibility of a compromise if there's no mutual respect between all parties."

"Potter's arrogance is not respect," Severus said with smooth tongued distain. "Therefore, it doesn't have the desired effect of someone respecting him. You'd do well to listen to the headmaster. You have after all, taken an oath to serve the Order. Perhaps you think you're exempt to such a serious oath just because you're shagging the-boy-who-lived!"

Draco responded with a shake of his head. "You are fully aware, Sev, I'm personally not offended by any arrogance which may be within your own self-deceptive perception of Harry. I think, logically of course, that Harry has the right to use his gift to win this war. On point two; my oath to the Order was to the _people_, for the cause of justice, protection and freedom, not to Headmaster Dumbledore personally. I'm sure if you reviewed your own oath you would come to that conclusion also. As to any personal and very private activities, those would be none of your concern or the business of the Order and its other members."

"Well said," Harry murmured.

"How can you sit there and tell me your activities are not my concern," Severus said. "Even your fellow Slytherins have wondered where you are when you choose to disappear. Your Head Boy duties have been sliding and you're not being held accountable!"

Harry sat there and waited for the room to turn to ice. _Damn, he does have a better handle on his gift than I do;_ he thought when Severus didn't turn into an ice sculpture. He smirked.

"Harry this isn't funny." The headmaster spoke up when he saw the look on Harry's face. "Your pertinacious behavior is causing a rift within the Order. We can't allow this to happen. The result would be a weapon for Voldemort, division would weaken us."

"I don't think it's funny, sir," Harry responded. "It's not my intention to split the Order. In fact, that's one of the reasons I chose not to become a member. But I do realize this disagreement over fire will ultimately create a rift. You must realize however that I will not accept full responsibility for it, if there is no forthcoming compromise. Fire is my gift; I will utilize it to defeat Tom on the battlefield; with or without your blessing. I will then face any legal ramifications after the fact. If the Ministry chooses to charge me, then I'll seek legal relief myself. I'm sure if you thought this through, you wouldn't like the idea of me charging the Ministry with using fraudulent laws to convict me, especially as their 'weapon' that stepped in to save the day."

"Harry…" Professor McGonagall's eyes pleaded with him to try harder to reach a compromise.

"I'm sorry, Professor." Harry turned to her and continued, "I don't see any compromise. I won't back down on this. I've already lost too much." Harry faced the headmaster. "I also won't change my perspective on Draco accepting the Dark Mark. I won't permit it."

"Humph!" Professor Snape sneered. "You have no say in that matter, Potter. Draco is a member of the Order and will follow his orders to protect the public good, not your hormonal whims."

As Professor Snape spoke to Harry, a ball of fire appeared in Harry's right hand. He gazed at it with interest then looked up at his potions professor. "I think you will find sir…that the issue goes well beyond hormones. _Sometimes…_" Harry looked back down to his hand. "The most obvious is right before us, _hidden in plain sight. _Your shortsightedness will be your own calamity. Existence through self deception is about as solid as the mists in the Scottish hills. Cold, damp and misguided are the results you will find there."

"Waxing philosophical won't change Draco's destiny. He will take the mark, Potter. It has been planned. We will succeed."

The headmaster backed him up with a nod in agreement.

Harry, still playing with the fire in his palm responded, "No Dark Mark and fire in battle, seems as though the two of you have much to consider before Yule." Harry stood.

Draco rose from his seat, too.

"We'll go now," Harry said. The impasse continues. We'll talk again when you're willing to offer a compromise." Harry turned to Professor McGonagall. "Thank you for your support professor, I hope this conflict doesn't put undue stress upon you. I apologize if this is the case."

Professor McGonagall stood with the boys. "That's fine Harry. I've given your book to the headmaster, when he finishes it he'll return it to you." She frowned at the headmaster. "I hope when he reads it he'll gain a better understanding of the situation." She turned and led the students out of the office.

* * *

After Minerva and the two boys left, Albus leaned over and picked the tome up from the floor. He looked at the cover with a frown and glanced up to see Severus' look of curiosity. In answer, the headmaster quirked a brow and handed the book to Severus. "Burn this _seditious_ work in the fireplace, Severus. We must not allow Harry to have it back."

Severus looked at the tome, then to Albus' eyes, without a question he stood and tossed the book into the fireplace. The two men watched and waited for the flames to engulf it. They were very startled when instead of turning to ash the book simply vanished.

Within the hidden library of the Lion's Den the book appeared undamaged upon the very table where Hermione and Justin were working on the legal defense for Harry.

* * *

The sun shone brightly into The Leaky Cauldron, an old world wizarding inn and bar. A large young man entered through the front door. Several patrons turned and glared at the intrusion. He ignored them. Black robes billowed in the breeze as the door swung closed returning the bar to its previous state of semi gloom. Tom, the bartender, watched as the young man passed through the bar to exit out the back alley toward the hidden entrance to Diagon Alley.

Dudley looked around to be sure no one observed and then raised his palm to touch the bricks required to open the portal.

As the bricks coalesced into an arch he lifted the hood of his robes to conceal most of his features. Dudley began his trek down the alley to Flourish & Blotts bookstore and entered into the shop without a glance at the other shops. He had been here before. As he browsed the aisles he noticed the owner watching him closely. He tipped his hood just enough to show his face.

Recognition registered on the shop keeper's face. They nodded to each other and Dudley continued on his search through the shop.

After finding the parchment, he browsed in the section on magical creatures looking through a book about phoenix species. Glancing at his watch, he decided he should go. He approached the counter, asked the clerk for the quill and ink he would need, paid for his purchases and exited the shop.

He did some window shopping and wandered into Knockturn Alley stopping at a shop window that featured snakes. The sight brought back the memory of the day at the zoo when the snake escaped its glass enclosure and gave him a fright. He smiled, wondering if Harry would like a snake. He entered the shop.

"What kin I do for you today, young sir?" The clerk was an old hag that would have repulsed D. in the past. However, in the last nine months he'd seen much that would have once upset him. It no longer had the same effect on him, even when he knew the reputation of Knockturn Alley.

He smiled at the hag, surprising her. "I just thought I'd stop in and browse, my cousin likes snakes, thought maybe I would look for a possible Christmas gift. I'm just looking today though. Do you have something that isn't very large, something that could be concealed on the body perhaps?"

She looked at him with suspicion. "A simple concealing charm would cover up a larger snake."

He smiled at her in a condescending way. "That may be true; however, any _wise old wizard _would see right through such a charm. Perhaps you don't offer what I have in mind to see in stock at this time?" He asked the last with an arched brow accompanied by a sneer.

She frowned. "Perhaps you might be interested in a Western Coral Snake. I don't have one now, but one is due to be delivered soon. Its maximum length is 18". Perhaps you would leave your name?" obviously she wanted to know who he was.

Dudley tilted his head then shook it. "I'll stop back later. Have a good afternoon." He turned and exited the shop. Once he was back in the alley he decided it was time to leave. He had an important message to prepare to send.

* * *

Sunday morning, ten-thirty am; a seventh year Slytherin student stood before a door that had hidden the workings of the in-house potions master for years. Blaise smiled deviously. "_Fucking-boy-who-lived_," the door swung open silently admitting him into its hallowed interior.

_Subterfuge_, Blaise thought, _adoption of a stratagem to gain an end. I like that. Very Slytherin of you, Zabini.'_

Blaise began to the right of the room and worked his way around while making mental notes of what he should tell Harry and Draco. _Hmmm, that's a surprise, wonder if anyone knows about that potion. Granger would be interested in knowing that he is working on this. It may help with the search on fire's legality._

_Yup, here's the Draught of Living Death_, he thought as he stopped and made a copy of the notes that rested on the counter next to this potion. They would give an indication of how Snape planned to use it and where he was in the brewing process.

With a last look around he drew his wand and erased any magical residue that his presence may have left. Blaise exited, cleared his magical signature on the exterior of the door with an incantation and headed toward the Lion's Den.

Twenty-seven minutes to complete his mission free and clear.

* * *

"Harry, my son," Moenia sent a gentle breeze to embrace him as she spoke.

"Yes?"

She told him in a soft voice, "You must not go straight back to the Lion's Den. I'm sorry to say, but the headmaster placed a tracking charm on you as you left his office. He will be able to follow it through the notice-me-not-ward in place upon the Lion's Den."

Virulent swearing broke out of Harry's mouth. Draco turned to inquire what was wrong only to find himself pulled into an empty classroom. Harry took deep inhales trying to calm down. _Air_, he thought, _I need to breathe…air…need…to…breathe_. Harry finally turned to Draco. "He put a tracking charm on us."

Draco warded the door and placed a silencing charm in on it. "You're sure?"

Harry nodded. "Moenia told me. She said we shouldn't go to the LD until they're removed. Dumbledore would be able to find us there. That would expose the chamber to him. We know what would happen then."

Draco pulled his wand out, did a series of scans on Harry while frowning deeply. He nodded in confirmation then said _"Desitum Indago." _He then did another scan and told Harry that the spell had been lifted. Harry performed the stop tracking spell on Draco with success. They thanked Moenia and exited. Both young men were still angry about the charm placed on them. They continued to the Lion's Den in a quiet argument about the meeting they had just left.

* * *

"There is no way this is even up for discussion. I won't agree!" Harry was furious with Draco because of the disagreement in Professor Dumbledore's office. Growling, he insisted, "We won't talk about this until after Yule."

Draco, who was blessed with his own brand of stubbornness, replied fiercely, "We have to talk about this, _now_. We're not sure this war will end on Yule and we must make alternate plans in case of failure."

"_NO_."

"You have always admired and trusted Dumbledore before, what's changed?"

An angry snarl exploded from Harry's lips. "I backed off in my trust after The Department of Mysteries and Sirius. You know that! I won't lose you to that fucking monster, too! This last trick of Dumbledore's just adds to my mistrust. A tracking charm? He put a tracking charm on us!" Harry's voice pitched with both anger and desperation. He flashed with black and green flame and glared at Draco. Glass exploded across the room. This was when they realized that they were alone. The others must have decided to leave them to the argument. Even the portrait of Griff and Salz was empty.

Harry tore his robe off and threw it on the floor as he left the common room. He stalked into the bed chamber mumbling under his breath angrily and stripping off his clothing.

Adamant stubbornness followed him into the bed chamber. "Harry," Draco said, "we have to go along with the plan Dumbledore and the Order has because he's their leader. They all follow orders from him. As to the tracking charm, I admit that's annoying, but we already took care of it."

Harry spun around with fierceness. "If they will only follow him," he shouted as flames erupted from his hands. "Then perhaps it's time to unseat his power. You know as well as I do he'll never permit you to go into this battle with me."

Draco inhaled sharply. "Unseat Dumbledore? Harry…Fyr, you can't do that."

The flames spread around Harry erupted with a potent surge. "Like hell, I can't! Maybe it's time! My parents followed him. Sirius listened to him. Look where they are. Dumbledore knew there was a leak in the Order. He did nothing about any of it. The Fidelus Charm? Fuck!"

Flames in the fireplace blazed up higher than necessary.

Harry's snarling continued, "He imprisoned Sirius within his own home and kept vital secrets from me. Both culminating in the fiasco at the Ministry. _Now_, to top it all off, he doesn't even want to go into this battle on Yule with all the power that's available to him. _We know _he plans to hide me away somewhere during the attack. How many lives does he think I can bear to carry?"

"Harry, please listen to me…" Draco reached out to touch him only to hear a feral snarl.

"Sometimes the fire can be too hot to touch, _Draco_, even for you." Emerald eyes stared with a fury which Draco had never seen before.

"Do you really think that would stop me?" Draco coaxed his voice into a soft purr in an effort to calm his mate. "Don't you know I'm drawn to your fire? The hotter it gets the stronger the pull? Don't you…"

The sound that came from Harry was that of an angry panther. Even in his human form it was impressive. He reached out, grabbed Draco by his robes and pulled him close. "You don't know what you're talking about. Just the very fact that _I am _hot and angry should be warning enough! You shouldn't be so willing to step so close. Do you really trust me that much, _Draco_?"

"I trust you with my life." Draco reached up and touched Harry's bare chest over his heart. "You hold my heart within your own. You know this."

Draco suddenly found himself thrown back on the bed with an angry lover hovering over him. He gasp at the impact but reached up to pull Harry down to him. As he opened his mouth to receive hot lips and tongue he was stunned by the force of the contact. Hands tore his clothing away faster than he was able to comprehend.

Their bodies writhed, competing for expression through touch, sound and vibration. Hands finally found flesh. Harry pulled away while gasping for breath. Fingers entwined in the silver blond silk upon Draco's head. He clasped his fingers tighter. "You are _mine_. Every silken strand on your head. You are _mine_." He turned his head and inhaled Draco's personal scent.

Lips assaulting lips, ferociousness collided bringing up flames within Harry. Draco cooled the fire but not the ardor. Harry pulled back again. "The ice storm within your eyes belongs to me. You are _mine,_" he said with a guttural moan and fierce voice.

"You are my sheath, protector and grounding solace." As Harry said this he pushed.

Draco released a deep throated wrenching moan of need.

Each movement enforced the magic into Draco's very being. "You are _mine_." He bit into Draco's ear while inhaling his lover's scent. He reinforced his words with a determined thrust. He began to withdraw.

Draco clutched his back and scratched, pulling him back.

Teeth nipped Draco's neck, bringing up the feral moan only to be reciprocated by Harry.

"Your lips and mouth is where I am able to cool my tongue and enflame my blood. You are _mine_." He bit Draco's lower lip.

Draco cried out.

"_Mine_."

Harry pulled back and splayed his hand over his lover's heart. "Your heart, some say the heart houses the very soul of being. This is _mine_. Every little blood vessel that travels through this heart is _mine_. You are _mine_."

Draco gasped as Harry touched the mark on his chest made only days ago. Molten silver looked into emerald fire confirming that what was spoken was truth. Neither doubted it. Draco thrust his hips up to meet his lover's only to find them pushed back down. Harry withdrew and then thrust harder; passion and speed increasing along with breath and heart.

"You belong to me. You are my mate. I willingly sheath you. I will protect you with my very life. _You are mine_. I will not under any circumstances allow anyone else to make a claim upon you. Do you Draconis _Icekat_ Malfoy understand the extent to which I mean this?" Harry looked into Draco's hunger filled eyes. "Do you?"

"…_mmmnn…_"

"Do you?" Harry pulled away; he was pushing both of them to the brink.

Draco moaned and pleaded, "…_don't stop…_" He was on the edge of coherency once more and beyond speech. His only desire was to reach completion. He pulled Harry's head to his for a crushing kiss all the while writhing in an effort to bring them into the bliss that was both fire and ice—_f__usion_.

"Do you understand the extent of this? You…are…_Mine_. Answer me, Draco." Harry looked down and realized there would be no coherent answer; only needful hunger, passion and lust.

Draco called out pleading for completion, "Yes! Harry…_please_."

As Harry came, his teeth sank into Draco's neck breaking the skin in reciprocation of teeth and nails consuming his own body. Breath and voice joined in mutual pleasure and completion. They lay in silence afterward catching their breath.

Then a soft yet firm voice spoke, "For as much as you are mine; _I am all yours_. I take fiercely and give passionately. I Love You."

Arms tightened around Harry. "I love you, too."

"I will not let him claim you. _EVER_."

Draco would not know until morning the extent of this promise, for he slept unable to see what Harry had done.

* * *

**Reviews are like Chocolate Frogs . . .**  
**there is a surprise card in each package.**  
**Let me know what you think. Thank You . . . Blessings. LL**

_**

* * *

Thank you so much for your friendly reviews! Responses are in the order reviews were received. ;o)**_

_**Banner: **_Thanks for the happy dance. ;o) I am so pleased to hear from you. This rewrite will be a daunting task, but I'm looking forward to each segment. Hearing from readers that were around from the beginning warms my heart. Blessings. LL

_**Jdnokc: **_;o) The reason I took the old chapters down was to prevent confusion. Don't worry the story won't be changed—just edited for excessive wording and some grammar. There are also some places where the formatting got screwed up somehow over time. (wasn't like that before—didn't know if fanfiction . net changed something) _Beauty_ is the first fiction I ever wrote and I still love this story. That's why the main elements won't be changed. Thank you for taking the time to let me know you are enjoying. Blessings. LL

_**Loving13more: **_lol… Here you go. Hope you enjoy these chapters. Thanks for reviewing. Blessings. LL

_**456Snarky: **_So glad you're enjoying _Beauty_. Thanks for letting me know. Blessings. LL

_**Clover-night: **_You know, even after all this time when I sit down and watch a HP movie or read one of the books I still see Harry & Draco's elemental aspects in JKR's versions? I guess that's where her writing takes my imagination. ;o) As to the castle and Harry's connection I base that on it being his first 'real' home since James & Lily were killed and also the magical moving stairs is a proof of life. ;o) It makes a nice story thread and gives Harry an added dimension. Hope you enjoy these next chapters. Thanks so much for your review. Blessings. LL

_**Thrnbrook: **_Yowza! Do you remember that you were one my first reviewers so long ago? Hehehe… It's so great to hear from you. Thank you so much for all the encouragement you've given me. Writing _Beauty_ taught me 'how' to write fiction. That's one of the reasons I'm going through and giving it a good editing. Sort of a tribute to how I first began. Thank you for letting me know you are still enjoying. Hope this segment is up to your expectations. Blessings. LL

_**DemonRogue: **_Thanks! You were right there with Thrnbrook encouraging me during the process of creation for _Beauty_. It's amazing to hear from you. (warm happy feelings) Hope you enjoy this segment. Blessings. LL

_**DannyBird: **_Yes, the beginning may seem Shakespearean; I did that on purpose because it was meant to be a more formal event within the story. They've relaxed a bit now. ;o) Hope you enjoy these chapters. Thanks for reviewing. Blessings. LL

_**Babelfisk: **_vbg Here's the next segment of chapters. Hope you enjoy. Blessings. LL

_**Mistress Drucilla: **_Even after all these years of writing, words of encouragement like those you posted still make me blush and sends my heart fluttering. ;o) For _Beauty_ much of my inspiration actually comes from JKR. She opened up a whole new dimension of creation for me. Part of that 'dimension' included writing about magickal concepts that have always seemed so natural to me. When I started writing fiction I was terrified (yup) but the more I wrote the more my voice opened. Eventually, I did write and publish a novel (non-slash, different name) I'm currently working on the sequel.

* * *

_**Blanket Disclaimer:**_ Harry Potter and Co. and all other characters within Potter World do not belong to me. No infringement is intended. I am making no money here; just having fun. Kudos and blessings to the literary genius JKR. This disclaimer is meant to be effective throughout this whole fic. Where mentioned it also includes Pepsi, India Spice Tea and the Psycho Balistics Delta .68 and last but not least, the Clifford the Big Red Dog book series. Use of these names is solely for entertainment purposes and isn't an endorsement of the product. I am making no money from them either.

2010.5.28


	4. Part 4: Simmering Cauldron

_Dearest Readers,_

_Please accept my apologies for being so late updating. Unfortunately there were some personal problems (family & health) that took time away from my writing. During my absence I also lost my beloved Cody. She was a golden retriever/sheppard mix. We shared 14 years together. I remember when she stayed by my side constantly—including while I wrote this fanfic the first time. Thus, I am dedicating the whole story to her. She is an angel now, watching over me. Blessings to all my dear readers. LL_

* * *

**Please Note: Disclaimer is below.  
****WARNING**: Rating R: This story will have **SLASH!**

* * *

**Beauty in Perfection; Stand by Me**

_**Part 4: Simmering Cauldron**_

**by imLittleLily**

* * *

**Chapter Ten; **_**Exquisite Phoenix & Panther**_

Monday morning, Bill Weasley arrived at work ten minutes early. The overcast rainy day annoyed him. Gringotts didn't allow floo or apparating—he had to travel through the downpour to arrive at work.

A fast wave of his wand and he was dry. He wasn't really expecting anything out of the ordinary. It was Monday and that was usually a slow day. One meeting, owl post and an inventory sheet due for vault 1746 were his only plans for today. Nothing like the excitement he experienced while working in Egypt.

As he set his mug of fresh coffee on his desk, an owl entered through the open window and landed on the corner. It shook wet feathers out and sprayed the inventory parchments.

"You know, I have an owl stand over here. Those parchments are important." He spoke to the owl as though it would understand.

The owl blinked at him, ruffled her wet feathers again, and hooted. He sighed and took the message off her leg, once free of her burden; she took flight out of the window. Bill grumbled about his damp parchments, cast a Drying Charm on them and sat in his oak chair to read the missive.

_To Mr. Bill Weasley,_

_I hear you are a genius of great standing. That's why I've elected to send this information to you specifically. Enclosed with this note you'll find an incantation and rune spell work that'll create a ward against Dementors._

_This information has been lost for many years. I have it on the best authority it'll work. I'm sure you don't need me to tell you how to utilize this information._

_Use it well._

_Outlander Guardian Angel_

With trembling hands, Bill pulled the second sheet of parchment to the top and viewed it with bated breath. His mind worked the calculations of rune symbols and the incantation. Merlin! He laid the parchment down and sat looking at it, stunned into immobility. Where did this information come from?

He drew his wand and performed several tests on both pieces of parchment—no magical signature, no Protection Charms and no Secrecy Charms. That was odd. He reread everything. He scrutinized the parchment; it was nothing extraordinary, a brand anyone could purchase at Flourish & Blotts.

Bill lost track of everything he should have been doing that morning. He spent the time reviewing the new information and challenging its validity by working Arithmancy on all of its calculations.

It didn't matter which way he challenged it; the result was always the same. There was a very high probability it would work! After two solid hours, he stood, walked to his fireplace and made a floo call. "Albus Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts," he called into the green flames.

"Bill, good morning. How are you doing this morning?" Albus asked.

"I'm fine, sir." Bill answered. "I was wondering if you have time for a quick meeting. I realize I'm supposed to see you later today; however, something important has come to my attention. I'd like to talk about it before the Order meeting. If it's all right with you, I could wrap up a few things here and meet you there in about fifteen minutes?"

"Sure, Bill, I will be expecting you."

Bill excused himself and went to tell his secretary he would be leaving for an important errand, and it was necessary to cancel the afternoon meeting with Griphook. He made a copy of the letter and spell work and placed the originals in his personal safe. When he completed everything, he stepped into the fireplace.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore always made it a point to be present in the Great Hall for meals. It kept him in touch with his staff and students. Today's lunch was no different. He glanced across the hall and watched his charges with both great delight and worry.

The coming battle wasn't something he wanted. However, he knew it would happen. His eyes turned to Bill Weasley who had elected to stay for lunch and visit Ginny and Ron. They were laughing along with their friends, probably about a successful WWW prank. Albus sighed. Minerva was still angry with him; he could feel it rolling off her as she sat next to him without speaking.

She also watched Bill Weasley.

"He arrived a little while ago," Albus said while hoping to break through her anger. "Brought some information we will be able to use."

"Excuse me, I believe I am finished." Minerva stood to leave. She was concerned; didn't Albus notice Harry wasn't at the table? His very absence created a hole or void within the Great Hall. She thought to herself as she left the Hall, _Sometimes that man was just so thick. I need to find Harry, perhaps he's in the kitchen_.

Harry wasn't in the kitchen. It was time for her to go back to her classroom and prepare for third year Gryffindors and Slytherins. As she turned the corner into the Transfiguration hall, she found Harry talking to Susan Bones.

"Good afternoon, Professor." Harry gave her his most charming smile.

"Good afternoon, Harry, Susan. Aren't you a bit lost, Harry? Shouldn't you be headed to Potions?"

"Yes," Harry answered. "We should be, Professor, we were just a bit sidetracked. 'Mione has a project due with Susan and she's driving her crazy. I was giving Susan some tips on dealing with a hyperactive bookworm."

Professor McGonagall smiled. "Well, you'd best be going; Professor Snape won't see the humor in that the way I do. Bye now." Before she entered her classroom she said, "Harry, I hope you aren't skipping meals again, that isn't a good habit."

"No, Professor, I ate earlier."

Professor McGonagall nodded.

* * *

Pansy leaned against the wall watching Draco and Blaise perform some sort of testosterone thing. They seemed to be playing at sword fighting. She didn't like being ignored, _again_. Draco was really losing it. She stuck her foot out to trip Blaise. Instead she went down. "Ouch!" She groaned and looked up into the laughing eyes of her _boyfriend_.

"Panse, what are you doing down there?" Draco offered a hand up. "I thought you didn't like floors. Are you bored or something? Want to try something new?"

"If I'm bored, it's because watching you _sparing_ with Blaise is most definitely dull."

Blaise snickered at her misuse of terms. "It's _sparring_, not sparing. We're just working off a little steam, Panse. You could join if you want." This last, he added with the full knowledge she wouldn't.

The door opened. Professor Snape entered the classroom through his office and began speaking. "Today's potions session will be conducted outside."

Surprised gasps resounded.

"You'll leave your books and supplies here. Everyone come forward and choose a bag from my desk, and then line up at the door. We'll be taking an excursion into the forest. We must get started now." After everyone picked a bag, the class exited the dungeons and entered the Entrance Hall on their way out of the castle.

Harry tagged along at the rear.

"Come on Harry," Hermione said. "Why are you being so slow?"

"Something's up. I can feel it. Since when do we have class outside with Snape? Have you ever heard of him doing this before?"

"No, but we have to go. Besides, that's the only way to find out what he's going to do." She added the last hoping to coax Harry out into the overcast day.

Harry followed reluctantly.

They gathered into a circle around Professor Snape once they reached their destination. The small clearing was not deep into the forest, just off the path to Hogsmeade. This was what made Harry uncomfortable. They were too close to the edge of the wards. He sent a look at Draco only to see he had already noticed this piece of information. A glance at Blaise, Vince and Greg sent them to cover the group in equal distance from one another.

Professor Snape didn't notice. He was too busy telling them that often Potions brewing did in fact include working in the field. "It's necessary for you to gain knowledge of the plants required in brewing beyond the greenhouse," he said, with his usual his sneer.

"Crack."

Student screams erupted.

"Crack...crack."

They were surrounded by masked figures. Pandemonium ensued within the clearing.

Professor Snape's voice yelled above all of the noise, "Everyone head to the edge of the clearing!" He waved frantically, trying to get their attention.

Most of the students had left their wands back in their bags; this was Potions class. The only students with the foresight to bring their weapons were members of Harry's inner circle. They were soon battling the Death Eaters.

"_Impedimenta!_"

"_Crucio!_"

"_Protego!_"

The students managed to gather in a group at the edge of the clearing sheltered behind some trees. Draco turned to Harry, plans worked out with one glance.

Snape was being tortured with the _Cruciatus_, the first step. "_Accio professor!" _Snape flew across the clearing and landed in front of Harry. Harry knelt and tipped a potion into his mouth that would ease the effects of the curse.

Snape glared at Harry, but accepted the healing elixir. "Where-?"

"Later," Harry said while observing Draco.

Draco knelt on the ground, flanked by Vince and Blaise and chanting an incantation. The earth began to shake.

Harry, 'Mione and Greg were doing their best to calm the other students.

Draco called upon the earth to split. He requested she assist them in protecting everyone.

She responded with tremors.

A cry came from a Death Eater as he tried to regain his balance. The earth was indeed splitting; it closed around the Death Eater's feet in a tight embrace. Death Eaters fell. Every time they attempted to stand, the tremors intensified.

To increase the attacker's imbalance, a sudden gust of wind burst across the clearing. It swirled in a spiral with such force the few Death Eaters still standing finally lost their balance and fell.

Five, _"Accio Wands," _split the air. Wands flew toward the students and Professor Snape who was now on his feet.

Draco stood, his eyes turned to his godfather. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. Draco, lead the students back to the castle. Harry and I will see to the care and attention of these visitors." Snape's voice dripped with venom. The other students didn't even notice he referred to his least favorite student as 'Harry.'

* * *

"Ron, we need to talk," Harry said as he entered the Lion's Den. The round table was covered with parchments and Ron frowned at them with concentration.

Ron looked up from a diagram of Hogwarts' exterior and perimeter. "We always need to talk, Harry. What's up now?"

"We were attacked in Potions class, out in the forest."

Ron stood abruptly with a look of fear crossing his face. "'Mione?"

"She's okay. Everyone is, but she's the reason I'm here. I want to talk to you about her."

Ron flushed and looked back at his diagrams. "I just can't say anything yet Harry, you know that. What if I screw it up? I could be wrong about everything, you know?"

"Ron," Harry said and shook his head with conviction. "You aren't wrong. Everyone knows how you two feel about each other. You need to take that first step. This war may bring some things out we don't want to face. At least the fact you love her is something pleasant in the midst of these dark times. It's truly light within the Darkness."

Parchments crumpled under Ron's hands. He finally looked up at Harry with an intense gaze. After long moments he nodded.

"Don't waste anymore time," Harry urged. "Go now."

Ron took a quick glance at the Marauder's Map, and then exited the Lion's Den. Hermione was in the Great Hall with Ginny and Neville. As he walked, he thought about his fall through the trapdoor, his most recent in a long line of escapades. Who knew what would happen in the future? Harry was right. He pushed the large double doors of the Great Hall open and headed to the Gryffindor table. Chocolate eyes met his.

Eyes filled with…

"Oh, 'Mione..._Merlin_, you're okay." Ron entangled fingers within her thick wild locks. He inhaled her scent and lifted her face to his. Warm lips consumed him.

Clapping resounded throughout the hall.

Ron pulled away and hid his face in her mass of hair.

"Everyone's okay, I'm fine. I love you, too," 'Mione whispered the last so only Ron could hear.

Ron's arms tightened. "Come on; let's go somewhere we can talk."

They exited the Great Hall to the sound of whistles, catcalls and bets being called in.

* * *

"That's the most disgusting thing I've ever seen," Pansy said. "Weasel and the Mudblood."

Draco looked past her shoulder with a grin. "You owe me eight galleons, Blaise."

Blaise laughed.

"Are you crazy Draco?" she asked. "You had a bet on those two? You've really sunk low, I'm sure your father'd be interested in your current pursuits."

"I'm sure Panse," Draco drawled with his trademark smirk. "He'd have been in on the game if he was a student. Pay up, Blaise."

Blaise shook with silent laughter as he pulled the money out of his robe pocket.

"As to my father," Draco shrugged. "Your threats bear no weight. Surely you can see that. Father is in Azkaban, will be for life, I'm the Malfoy head of house now. I call the shots for my own life."

She would be furious when she received notice of the nullification of the betrothal from his attorneys. The Parkinson family would have to look elsewhere for riches.

Draco reached across the front of Pansy to collect his bet from Blaise. His sleeve rode up slightly, exposing a black and green mark on his wrist.

"What's this?" Pansy grabbed his hand and pushed his sleeve up further. She gasped.

Extending from the outside of his hand, crossing over his wrist and up to the inside of his forearm was a black, green and silver phoenix. The intricacy of the artwork was exquisite.

Pansy's eyes widened. The mark was on the area of the arm where Draco would receive his Dark Mark. "Why do you have this monstrosity on your arm?" Despite her shock, her voice was low enough that surrounding students did not hear.

Someone else, however, did hear.

Draco looked up into the angry obsidian black eyes of his godfather.

"Come with me, _now_." Severus turned with his usual billow of robes and strode out of the Hall.

Draco looked at Blaise and made a motion to his head.

Blaise knew what he had to do.

Draco stood and followed Sev knowing that Blaise would make sure that Pansy was _Obliviated_.

Draco walked along side of his godfather wondering if Sev ever regretted accepting such a position. During their years together they had grown closer and gained trust for one another. Sev had actually planted seeds of desire in Draco to become a spy in Voldemort's lair. No one knew this about them. Sev had been instrumental in Draco's initiation into the Order and the subsequent plans to infiltrate the Death Eaters and bring them down from within.

That was then; this is now. _Okay, he's pissed_._ I'll just have to be nonchalant—act like I went along with the whole thing...can't let him know I woke up with this surprise this morning_.

They entered Sev's chambers, still not speaking. Severus went to the chair in front of the fireplace and sat. He indicated Draco should take the other seat.

_Well, he wants to be civil, no firewhiskey this time_. "What, no offer of tea or perhaps something stronger today, Sev?"

"Explain." Severus made a motion toward Draco's left forearm. "I want you to tell me how you managed to get a foolish tattoo on your arm since I saw you yesterday. Why a phoenix _and _how hormones have nothing to do with any of this."

Draco swallowed. "It's a protection charm. The idea of a phoenix is something I like." He shrugged and continued, "No difficult explanation needed. As to hormones, well, I suspect you lack understanding in my relationship with Harry. Your own feelings of prejudice are astounding in their blindness."

"_Remove it now_." Sev sneered.

"It can't be removed."

Sev stood in anger. "You'll remove it now. If you don't, I'll do it myself. If I do, you will experience a great deal of pain. _Do it_."

"_No_. I told you it can't be removed. It's as permanent as the blood running through my veins. It'll never be removed."

Severus pulled in a deep breath and let it out. "You fool!" he roared. "What have you done? Don't you realize Voldemort will question why you choose to bear such a mark; especially on that arm? Do you really think he'll let you get away with this? He'll merely mark your other arm. That will make you stand out within the ranks, _no one will trust you_."

Draco swallowed a sudden lump in his throat.

Severus inhaled sharply. "Raise your other sleeve, Draco. _Now_."

Draco lowered his gaze to his right arm. He took a subtle inhale of air and pushed his sleeve upward. On the inside of his right arm was a beautifully sleek and powerful black panther. A black panther with emerald fire eyes.

Virulent swearing came from the corner of the room where Severus retreated to procure a glass of firewhiskey. He downed his drink and poured another. His face twisted in anger. He threw Draco a glare, strode to the fireplace, took a pinch of floo powder and called out, "Narcissa Malfoy, Malfoy Manor."

Draco paled. "Sev, do you really think…"

"Yes, Severus?" Narcissa's head appeared in the green flames and turned to her son with questioning glance. "Hello, dear. Is everything okay? Severus, you look a bit peaked, what's wrong?"

"Cissa, you need to come here, _right now._" Sev said with a glare at the biological fruit of her womb.

Draco swallowed and stepped back waiting for his mother to step through the fireplace. "Hello, Mum." He tossed a glare of his own to Sev over her head as she gave him a quick hug.

"Severus, you are in such a state." Narcissa seemed slightly amused to see him this way. "Whatever has Draco done that would cause you to react so?"

He responded with a scowl of ferociousness. "Show her."

"It really isn't bad mum, he's just angry because I have two Protection Charms that can't be removed. They seem to interfere with his plans to be a hero and bring down the Dark Lord." Draco made a show of removing his school robes and his shirt thus exposing the tattoos in their full blaze of glory.

Narcissa gasped and raised both of her brows. "_I see_."

Severus growled, still not coming down from his anger. "He refuses to remove them. I've told him this will not go over well with the Dark Lord. He refuses to listen to reason. This is not the only problem we have, but it is most assuredly the foremost. You must convince him this is an act of folly. If Voldemort sees them, he may decide to kill Draco rather than mark him." He tossed back his drink and went to get another. "Would you like one, Narcissa?"

"No thank you, Sev." Narcissa turned to Draco. "You realize he's probably right."

Severus snorted from his corner.

Narcissa arched a blonde brow. "The Dark Lord thinks you've wanted to join him since his return. Now these are in place, you're in danger of instant death." Moisture filled her eyes. She had already lost her husband to Voldemort's foolish plans, now her son would be forfeit also.

Draco reached out and took her hands. "Mum, my life was already in danger. The purpose of these tattoos is to protect me from him. There'll be no need to stand before that lunatic and take the Dark Mark. I'll simply have to ensure his demise before such an occurrence. Severus," he paused to aim a glare at Sev, "is angry because he only sees Dumbledore's plan as the way to end this war. There're others who know that dragging this war out further will result in more death. We want it to end now."

"Who are these others?" she asked as her pale cheeks pinked. "Are you a member of a rebel faction? How can you be so sure you'll succeed? Please tell me, Draco, you're not doing something foolish."

Severus looked between them. "_Well…_are you going to tell her, or shall I?"

Draco pulled on his mother's hands to get her attention. "What Sev is trying to convey, is that I'm _with_ Harry Potter. As in, we are a couple, _together_. Sev is very angry about it. There's nothing I can do about his reaction."

Narcissa frowned at him. "What about Pansy? When did you break up and why didn't you tell me? There're legal ramifications to that situation, Draco."

"Our lawyers are already on it, mum. She should receive notice any day now."

Narcissa arched a perfect brow.

"I thought it best to use the legal channels so there'd be no hope of reconciliation. She must know I'm serious. I won't marry someone who repulses me."

Narcissa Malfoy looked stunned at that revelation."And Harry Potter doesn't?"

"No, mum, he doesn't."

Narcissa's concern was not abated. "Draco, dear, we're talking about your life."

Severus snorted at her.

"How long have you known, Severus?" she asked.

"It's a recent development. That is I _think_ so." He gave Draco a close look. "Less than two weeks, nearest I can tell."

"I'm still here you know. You can have your lover's chat and speculation later when I'm not in the room. _Mum_, look at me."

"Yes, dear?"

"We are mated. Harry is my mate."

Severus swore and threw his glass into the fireplace; alcohol sizzled within the flames.

"Keep that up and you won't have any glasses left, you know? _We_ told you it wasn't just hormones. You didn't want to hear it though, did you?"

With nothing left to throw, Severus resorted to words. "Fuck! What are you going to do when Albus hears about this? Don't you think he'll be unhappy you've mated with his _Golden Boy_?"

Narcissa tried to placate him. "Severus, why are you so angry? If they mated then that's simply the way it is. Even Dumbledore will know that. There's nothing can change it. Now, I understand why Draco has no plan to accept the Dark Mark. That would be a violation of his pledge to Harry." She put her hand on Draco's arm. "He placed the tattoos, didn't he?"

Draco nodded.

Severus groaned and sat in the chair behind him, sighing in resignation. He threw his head back and closed his eyes. Maybe, if he couldn't see the disaster, it would vanish.

Narcissa looked at Draco and motioned it was okay to leave. She would take care of Sev, soothe and calm his nerves.

Draco nodded, picked up his shirt, and then pulled it on without closing the buttons. He pulled his robes over it. He leaned over to kiss his mother on her upturned cheek and exited the Potion Master's chambers.

_Well, that went well_. He headed to the Lion's Den to see what everyone else was doing, before he was due to be at the Order of Phoenix meeting.

* * *

Severus entered the Headmaster's office late—everyone else was already there. He walked to the only empty chair in the room.

Albus stood and brought the meeting to order. "Bill, if you don't mind, I would like you to tell everyone your extraordinary news."

Whispers of curiosity erupted.

Bill Weasley made his way to the front of the room. "Thank you, Albus. Hi everyone. Ah hem, well, I guess to begin, I should tell you this morning I received a very curious owl post. I've been sent an anonymous letter with the details of a ward that will prevent Dementors entrance to the Hogwarts grounds."

Whispers became noise.

Moody's gravelly growl came to the forefront. "That's impossible, Weasley. Where would such information come from? I think it's a trap. One that would make us lower our guard. It's impossible to prevent Dementors from entering Hogwarts grounds."

"I thought so too at first, Moody. I've worked the equations and incantation, it's my belief it'll work."

"Who sent this information?"

"Are they reliable?"

"Where would anyone even find something like this?"

The questions flew fast and Bill decided to finish telling his story. They would eventually answer the questions. "Like I said, the information was sent anonymously on uncharmed parchment. There was no magical signature, no Protection or Secrecy Charms. It was signed, 'Outlander Guardian Angel' with some sort of circle around the top of the capital A." He sent the piece of parchment around the room so they could see.

Draco took it and looked down at the signature, _Outlander Guardian Angel_. He passed the note to Remus.

"You say there's no magical signature?" Remus turned the parchment over looking at the back also.

"None." Bill replied. "If we put this ward in place, we'll have an effective Dementor deterrent. They won't be able to cross it."

Moody grumbled."That doesn't answer who sent it. How do we know it wasn't a Death Eater hoping to make access easier for the Dementors?"

"Perhaps the term, _Outlander, _is a clue," Severus said.

Moody grunted.

"You do realize an outlander is a person who belongs to another region, culture, or group." Severus sneered in his best Slytherin reaction. "That would explain why it didn't come from Death Eaters. Even though they think they are special, they would think that _non-Purebloods _were the _outlanders_. Following that idea would bring us to the fact whoever sent the missive was _not_ a Death Eater."

Several members nodded.

"Then," Albus said, "I think it's imperative we begin placing this ward around Hogwarts immediately. Bill, will you and Remus stay the night? If you do, we can begin at first light."

Both men nodded.

Draco looked up to see Salz in a portrait behind the Headmaster's desk. He gave a slight incline to his head in acknowledgement, and asked the Headmaster, "Sir, will you need extra help from any of the students? Perhaps Granger would be willing to help. I know I'd be willing to assist."

"That won't be necessary, Draco, thank you for the offer. Bill, Minerva, Remus, Severus and I should be able to set the ward. What we will do is ask the two of you to cover classes. Perhaps you would be willing to take Severus' Potions classes tomorrow and Miss Granger would head up the Transfiguration classes. Minerva, would you please speak to Miss Granger about that tonight?"

"I'm sure Hermione would love a chance to teach," Minerva said.

Severus and Draco shared a nod in agreement that Draco would take over his classes for the day.

As Shacklebolt gave his report on recruitment, Severus' mind wandered back to the parchment. Sure, he had questions in his mind; however, the important thing was they use the information to protect the students from Dementors.

He looked at his godson who was in a quiet conversation with Remus. He studied them and thought, _the students are important._...He frowned as his mind traveled… _what had Draco said?...doesn't know...up against; something like that. Hell, what was it?_

The meeting adjourned. Draco was out the door before he could catch him. As quickly as he could, Severus excused himself and left. Once in the corridor he saw no sign of Draco. He quickened his pace, went down two flights of stairs, all the while deep in thought.

_Damn, what was it Draco said? The bloody fool has no idea what he is up against. That was it?_

_...why that little bugger!_

Severus laughed—filling the dungeon corridor with a sound it had never heard before. _Nice move, Draco. Everyone fell for it and you'll never seek acknowledgement for your action_. Severus was sure that Draco had had help with the project; success came in many forms, _Outlander indeed_.

* * *

When Draco entered the common room of the Lion's Den, he encountered celebration and laughter. Ron came up to him with an ear wide grin. "Congrats' _ferret_, on a job well done." Everyone laughed and patted each other on the back.

Harry passed him a butterbeer. "Even Severus and Remus backed the project, huh?"

"Yeah, but don't be surprised if they both figure it out. Sev was looking at me funny just as the meeting finished. I got out of there before he could catch me. Remus, on the other hand seems to think it was a _Marauder_ trick. You might want to tread lightly around him for a while. I don't think he'll be mad about us doing it, just annoyed we didn't ask his help."

"Maybe he'll think the twins did it," Ron said then tipped his mug of butterbeer and emptied it.

"Don't think so," Draco said. "Bill already seems to have ruled them out. Prongs Jr. would be the next one in line for nomination. Put Remus together with Sev and they'll get it. I'm not worried if they do. The important thing is the students. I'd like to make a toast; to the students of Hogwarts and to Moenia, may she stand strong!"

Draco whispered to Harry once everyone had decided to call it a night, "We should let Outlander know about the success, maybe you can do that tomorrow while I'm playing teacher?"

Harry pulled him into a breathless kiss. "Sure thing, but that's tomorrow, what about right now?"

Draco grinned into his neck. "Sev is…_ahem…_preoccupied tonight so I don't have to worry about him…_mmmnn_…I dooo…love it…when you are…sooo hot…"

"ppprrrrrrrr…"

* * *

Four students exited the Lion's Den. The idea was to stagger the numbers so that once on the other side of the notice-me-not ward there wouldn't be a large number of students bringing suspicion to the corridor.

Hermione and Ron turned to Blaise and Justin to say goodnight. They were still feeling the excitement of the accomplishment.

"Night," Hermione said. "Justin, I'm sure we can finish the notes tomorrow about Harry's fire. He'll probably have something new for us to work on."

"Yeah, goodnight, 'Mione…Ron." Blaise and Justin said in unison.

Justin held Blaise back by pulling him in the opposite direction toward the windows at the other end of the corridor. Here they were still behind the ward that concealed the corridor. "Can you feel it?" Justin asked Blaise in an awed voice.

"Yeah, I've been high on adrenalin since I broke into Snape's lab, but this is even higher. Who knew? Even Moenia seems to be humming with excitement."

Silence in the corridor eclipsed the world of time and space. Justin swallowed as he looked at his friend. His _best_ friend. "How did this happen?" His hand made a vague gesture between them.

Blaise smiled slightly and tipped his head to the side. "Ah, the greatest mystery of life. Who knows…for me it's been here for a while. I've just been waiting."

Justin stepped forward. Close enough to share the air they were breathing. "I feel as though everything else was just a distraction…like I didn't see clearly before."

"Jus…"

"Hum…"

"You…" Blaise took a deep breath. "Talk too mu…"

Justin relented to the exploration with a moan of pleasure, while introducing his graceful fingers to Blaise's curly black, and oh so-soft locks.

Gentle exploration of treasure turned into heated conquest.

Justin thrust Blaise against the castle wall and worked to release Blaise from his shirt. He inhaled sharply through his teeth when his fingers finally found Blaise's hot flesh. He played around sensitive nips encouraging hardness.

Blaise moaned at the contact of Justin's fingers. He leaned closer. It wasn't enough. In an act of determination, he ripped the front of Justin's shirt open. Buttons pinged across the corridor.

"Gods, Blaise," Justin moaned, "you're as hot as hell fire…you sure you're not an elemental?" He buried his face into Blaise's neck and allowed the heat to consume him as he kissed and bit. Consumption of his _best_ friend. _We really need to reevaluate that_.

"I'm just…hot for you, babe." Blaise added with erratic breathing, enflaming appetite.

Mutual moans of wanting filled the corridor.

_Reevaluation complete. Come to me, Blaise…_ Justin thought as his aggression became more intense. Within this new height, he discovered something he had never experienced before.

Blaise laughed softly and pulled away. "You should know Jus, Slytherins _rule_. Our ambition always brings us out on _top_."

He reached for Blaise with a growl. "_You_ should know Hufflepuffs may be loyal; _however_, you'd also do well to remember we work hard, _till the job is done_." As he pulled Blaise to him, Justin integrated a move that actually made his ultimate goal of finding the floor a success.

Interestedly enough, the landing was actually soft, even erotic, as legs entwined symbolizing a double helix of DNA.

Blaise looked up at him.

Justin saw Blaise's vortex of emotion, feeling and need.

Blaise lowered his eyes to Justin's swollen lips, parted, giving an opening opportunity to great pleasure. He raised his head and bit Justin's lower lip holding it between his teeth; not hard, just enough. Blaise caressed the prize he held.

Justin felt the jolt down his spine to his erection as Blaise's hot moist tongue caressed his lip. He looked into Blaise's eyes with awe.

_Acquiesce_. The look, the very action said, "_Take me_."

And so he did.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven; **_**A Phoenix Comes to Smeltings**_

The next morning, Harry sat in the common room of the Lion's Den with his breakfast. He was thinking of a recent lesson he'd received from Belenus, Warrior of Fire and Taliesin, Warrior of Air. They had taught him to disperse the particles of a _Cruciatus_ in a defensive strategy. Once learned, Harry would be able to use it effectively on any curse sent his way.

Harry's remembered their conversation.

_"The concept is simple, Harry," Taliesin said. "You already work with air. This strategy is the same; you'll slow the air movement of the curse coming toward you and disperse its energy to the point of weakness. If, or when the curse finally hits you, its power will be either severely reduced or completely disseminated."_

_"Let's give it a try." He stepped back about eight paces and pointed at Harry. "Crucio."_

_Anticipation of the coming pain was a signal that Harry's brain normally sent to his body. He needed to overcome that thought. Just as the energy of the curse was in front of him, he was able to call up the air to disperse its energy. _

_It worked…a little. _

_"AAHhhhhh…damn!" He took great gulping breaths. "If that's a weakened curse, Taliesin, I would hate to see the full extent of your power," gasped Harry from his position on the ground._

_Taliesin gave a slight shrug."Sorry, son, but it's necessary to throw my full energy into the curse. Just think of it as; the more powerful the curse you can throw off, the better you'll be in actual battle." Taliesin extended a hand for Harry to clasp and pulled him up._

_Belenus handed him a pepper-up potion to drink and they waited for it to take effect. "We won't give you a pain potion until we're finished. To do so, would only reduce the effectiveness of your training. Don't worry; we'll only be doing this for a short period of time."_

_Harry nodded. "I have to get past the mental expectation of pain; it's a bit distracting; that's why it took me so long to disperse the energy. Do you think the fact it was so close already was the reason I felt it so much?"_

Harry came back to the present. He sat chewing on a piece of toast while looking at his creation. To better visualize the concept, he used his bacon and a piece of toast and dispersed their particles in the air. He was studying the effect when Winky popped in, saw his project and proceeded to scold him for playing with his food.

"Mister Harry Potter is to eat food, _not play_!" Her ears wagged and she wore a frown nearly larger then her actual face.

"I'm sorry, Winky, I'm eating, but I'm also studying," Harry said, looking at his little keeper. Harry had not realized when he hired them they would be his side chiding him like a child. It seemed he couldn't get away with anything when they were around—which seemed to be _always_.

Salz chuckled from his portrait.

Harry glared at him.

"You is not studying, you is playing. Eat now or I get Dobby."

Harry gulped. Dobby was worse than Winky. He decided he should eat. He vanished the food particles and tucked in.

* * *

While on his way to DADA class Harry thought if there were some way to teach the spell dispersment method to his friends, they would be much safer in battle. During the battle his main goal would be find Tom Riddle and vanquish his sorry arse.

Deep in thought, he found himself pulled into an empty classroom. His vision came into focus. He looked into Draco's sultry eyes, briefly.

Lips sought his. Harry responded quickly in kind.

"Hi…missed you." Draco said against Harry's mouth. He pulled away with a gasp, held Harry's head close. Draco placed his forehead against Harry's. "This business of you skipping the Great Hall for breakfast is a bore. Can't we do something about that?"

"No. Where were you?" Harry meant earlier, he had awakened alone this morning and didn't like the experience.

Draco snorted. "Moenia woke me. Mum left early." Draco kissed Harry's pulse point. "Sev was outside my room banging and shouting loud enough to wake the dead."

Harry moaned, seeking Draco's moving lips.

Draco smirked. "Moenia thought it prudent I exit from my room to assuage any suspicions of where I really was. She was right as usual. One moment longer and he'd have stormed Gryffindor tower." Draco's nipped Harry and then he pulled away for a breath. "Merlin, you taste good."

Harry grinned between kisses. "Has the Head Boy forgotten about DADA class? Shouldn't we leave now? We're going to be late." He purposely avoided Draco's lips now—teasing, but wasn't effective in deflection.

Draco simply moved onto less mobile locations, ears and neck, biting and licking as he moved downward.

"…_mmmnn…_"

"Screw DADA, maybe…Prof. Grim will give us detention together." Draco seemed determined not to be distracted from his main objective.

Harry found himself thrust against the wall, hands unfastening his clothing. He made no objection.

"When is your first class to teach?" Hands competed for the first touch of bare chest as Harry asked this question.

"After DADA…_mmmnn…_Doesn't matter…I want…you now." Draco was on his knees, and took Harry's cock into his mouth.

Harry clutched Draco's blond locks.

Draco backed off; grinned and pulled them away. "_Don't touch_."

Harry groaned. This was it, payback.

Draco worked him over in the same way he had done the other night in the shower.

_Draco's tongue…Holy Merlin_! The whole world spun out of focus "…_mmmnn..._Draco…" Harry's fingernails clutched at the stone wall behind him, clasping onto nothing, leaving scratch marks. He couldn't ground himself. The spinning overwhelmed his five senses.

As if riding high on the air currents, Harry found himself cascading through waves of emotion, physical feelings and mental bliss. He cried out in ecstasy as he released his seed into Draco's mouth.

Draco pulled away with a lick and kiss, grinning like the cat that caught the canary.

Harry slipped bonelessly to the floor, eyes unfocused and breathing hard.

Draco whispered, "Deflection successful. See you in class, love." He stood, righted his robes and left Harry, still in state of sated rapturous bliss on the floor.

"ppprrrrrrrr..." Harry never made it to DADA that morning.

* * *

Harry James Potter sat at the round table within the Lion's Den contemplating his lunch. At least that was what he _thought_ he was doing. After that mind-blowing experience with Draco earlier, he wasn't even sure who he really was.

Thus the use of his full name. He needed to try it on to see if it fit. After deciding he wouldn't be able to walk back to his chambers, he had flashed straight to the bed.

It was probably a good thing he only had one class this morning. He would be in trouble with only one professor. Harry sighed. _Steak and kidney pie, used to be my favorite_. Maybe it was just this self-imposed exile from meals in the Great Hall was the reason for his lack of appetite. The door opened, and 'Mione and Ron entered holding hands. _About time_.

"Harry, there you are. Ron said you missed DADA. Where were you?" 'Mione asked him with a frown. "Professor Grim wants to see you, most likely to give you detention. You should know the consequences of not showing up for class by now."

_I can just hear what her reaction would be if I told her where I was_, Harry thought, _I was in the land of Rapturous Sex. Oh Yeah, that would go over real well._

"Harry?" 'Mione's query became concerned.

"Hey, 'Mione I heard you, I was just thinking. I figured he wouldn't like me missing class. I was feeling _light_ _headed_ and came back here. I'll go see him later." Harry spoke in an evasive voice as he studied his steak and kidney pie. "You guys want something to eat? It's kinda boring, eating here by myself."

"Harry, maybe this precaution isn't really necessary yet." Ron had expressed concern about Harry eating by himself from the start of the plan.

Harry didn't want to talk about that so he called, "Winky."

"Yes, Mister Harry Potter?"

"Please bring some lunch for 'Mione and Ron. Thanks." he said as he thought_, at least she still thinks I'm Harry Potter._

"Yes, sir. You is wanting something else?" This last, Winky asked with a frown between his pie and him.

"No, Winky, this is fine. I'm just…" he trailed off while looking down at his food again. "Eating slowly."

Ron arched his brows and looked at Hermione to see what she thought. They were a matched set.

Harry groaned when he saw their faces.

Winky harrumphed and popped out to bring them lunch.

"Harry…"

"I know, I know," Harry said to his two oldest friends. "You guys have been understanding. Never nagging or pestering me about the little things. I really appreciate the effort you put into it, please don't stop now. There's just so much on my mind. I have to work it out myself. You know that." He sighed again and asked Ron, "What did I miss in class?"

"Nothing new," Ron answered, reaching for a roll. "That's what's so frustrating. I really think Grim is just stringing us along. We haven't had anything new in weeks. Everyone in the D.A. thinks it's boring. At least this is our last year." Ron filled his mouth with his roll while he waited for lunch to arrive.

Hermione, however, had a strange look on her face. "I think that's the idea, Ron. To repeat lessons until he thinks we can perform in our sleep. It seems to be just another consequence of war. They only want us to know so much. I mean the lesson is repeated, the rest is shunted to the side in hopes we won't need it."

Ron sputtered, spreading bread across the table. "That's stupid! We're capable of learning new and better methods of defense. Why the bloody hell can't they see that?"

Sensing an argument, Harry decided to interrupt. "What do you think about creating a spell that would disperse the energy of a curse or jinx? I think we can do it. It'll just take some time."

"Harry, what do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I learned to disperse the energy particles of the _Cruciatus_."

Hermione's brow rose.

Nodding at her, Harry said, "Taliesin, the Warrior of Air taught me. If you're interested, we could meet tonight. I'd demonstrate what it's like. Then we could study it and come up with a version for the rest of you. Are you game?"

As Harry talked, Winky returned with food for his two guests. She heard what Harry said about demonstrating and her previous frown returned. "You is not to play with food again! Dobby will know—if you do! He will show proper, he will." She glared to make sure he understood.

"Yes, Winky, I'll not play with food. We'll use a plant or something," Harry said, in an effort to placate her.

She harrumphed and looked around the table, took a roll and plopped it in front of him. "If you must!" Her exit pop sounded very angry.

Harry rolled his eyes, levitated the roll and promptly focused on dispersement of its particles, demonstrating on a visual level the action that could literally change the outcome of a curse or jinx. "The idea is to slow the curse and scatter its energy," he explained. "That makes the curse weaker, causing less damage. I've been practicing breaking up the _Cruciatus_, it really seems to work, the pain is less. Taliesin says it'll work on minor jinxes too. When used in conjunction with a shield, it renders the curse or jinx completely ineffective without possible backlash toward someone on our team."

Ron looked on surprised, but intrigued by the possibilities.

'Mione's eyes grew to the size of saucers. She responded excitedly, "Tonight at eight o'clock. We'll see if the others are interested."

"Good." Harry smiled. "I have to leave this afternoon. I promised Draco I'd take a message to our _Outlander_ Guardian Angel." He finally started to eat; he had enough consequences to deal with, he didn't need to add Dobby to the list.

* * *

Afternoon sunshine brightened the atmosphere when a beautiful shadow phoenix soared and glided over an institution that resembled the look of a prison or asylum. Its grey structures were austere and grim looking.

The large bird landed within a copse of trees, just inside the grounds within the high walls surrounding the campus. He surveyed the landscape and wondered if this place was really St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys. The windows were barred. A security guard paced in front of the double doors of the Main Hall.

_Isn't that ironic_, Harry thought_. The beloved son is sent away for nurturing to a school resembling an institution for criminals. The loathed nephew is sent into the perceived horrors of a beautiful, secure and serene castle in the mists of the Scottish hills for his magical education._

Harry shook out his feathers as he perched upon a branch. He glided to the ground; his dragonhide boots softened his landing.

_Well here goes_. Harry exited the copse of trees and walked toward the main entrance and the guard. He was a particular looking young man in comparison to the students on campus.

Instead of the required school uniform, he was attired in black dragonhide; black tee shirt, jacket, leather pants topped off with dragonhide boots. Hanging from his ear was a lightning bolt earring to match the scar that showed clearly upon his forehead. His tussled black locks tipped with green and silver, enhanced the emerald fire of his eyes. A rune of protection, commonly known as the _Peace_ sign was on a black leather thong around his neck.

Overall, he most definitely did not fit in with the students of Smeltings.

The guard scowled at Harry as he approached the stairs. "What brings you here? We don't let your kind in. Leave now." The guard blustered, swelled up in his own importance.

"Good afternoon," Harry said calmly. "I'm here to see my cousin, Dudley Dursley, regarding a family matter."

The guard squinted at Harry, scanned his outfit and hair, he grunted. "I don't believe you're Dursley's cousin. I see no family resemblance. _I think _he doesn't have a cousin."

"Then perhaps you'd escort me to the Headmaster or Head of Security. I'd prefer to speak to someone in _authority_."

The guard glared.

Harry turned toward the door without waiting for the guard.

Just as he reached for the door it opened from the inside.

Two young men exited followed by a third who was speaking to someone still inside. The young man in front stopped dead, resulting in a pile up behind him. "_Potter!"_ Piers Polkiss sneered at Harry and his strange attire.

The third young man said, "Harry?"

"That would be me, Cousin." Harry tilted his head to the side indicating he wanted to talk.

Piers reached for Harry's leather jacket only to find empty air.

"Perhaps you should remember, Polkiss. We're on school property. If you attack me, you'll only find trouble. Save it for Surrey, Polkiss. I'm here because I need to speak to Dudley. It doesn't concern you." Harry was determined to remain cool; he really wished he could have a piece of the bully, but that wasn't why he was here.

Polkiss closed the distance between them. Inches from Harry's face, he hissed, "Yeah, I'll save it for Surrey, freaky nancy boy. You must be here to put on a show dressed the way you are. When did you come out? Mr. Dursley will toss you out on your _ass_ when he sees you like this." He stepped back just enough to view Harry, then sneered, as he looked him up and down with an appraising glare.

"I didn't realize you were interested Piers. You should know; however, you aren't my _type_."

"Piers, you and Chris go back to the dorm. I'll see you later. I want to talk to Harry for awhile."

"Big D.," Piers said incredulously, "why do you want to waste your time talking with this _freak_?"

The forgotten security guard snorted at this question. He ogled Harry's bum then tried to pretend he hadn't noticed.

"He says it's a family matter. I'll see you later." Dudley gave Piers a pointed look, and then turned to Harry. "Come on, we'll go to the cafeteria and get something to drink, we can talk there." He started down the stairs with a scowl at the gawking security guard.

As they walked toward the building that housed the cafeteria, Harry gave Dudley a grin. "Draco wanted to come; but he's been having trouble with Snape always looking for him. Besides, Snape took the day off to set the new ward. Draco had to play teacher all day."

"Wish I could've seen," Dudley said with a laugh. "He does okay with the kids at the center, but Potions, standing over a cauldron? _That_, I'd like to see." He laughed again at the imagery created. "So, that's why you came, the ward?" By now, they had reached the cafeteria where Dudley purchased them each a soda.

Other students in the large room stared at Harry. He was accustomed to such attention, just grinned, and then ignored them.

They approached a corner where they would be able to talk without interruption.

Harry sat so he could observe the room. "We wanted to let you know the ward went over like a charm. Draco says Snape may figure it out, but we aren't worried. By the time he knows for sure, the ward will be in place and the Dementors will be unable to penetrate it. Thanks, Cousin. I mean that sincerely. Just like Draco said you've helped us more than you know."

Harry took a drink of his soda and casually looked around at the staring students. "I guess I didn't think about the reaction to my clothing today, this is the way I look when I don't wear robes. Then again, I didn't really think Piers would get in my face. Sorry, if it bothers you."

"Doesn't bother me," Dudley said. "I thought Piers checking you out was funny. Better not tell Draco, though. Those two don't get along. He doesn't _know_ about you guys but they still bristle when they're around each other. I think Piers is jealous of how you can dress differently and get away with it. You should've seen him when he saw Draco's red dragonhide boots."

Before long, they were talking in a way neither would have thought before that night in the alley changed things for them. Their laughter didn't go unnoticed.

Piers Polkiss and Chris Young entered the cafeteria with a group of students and proceeded to purchase snacks and drinks. Piers said something to them as they sat down and continued on his way to Dudley and Harry. "Why are you still here, freak?"

Harry looked at Dudley.

Dudley smirked and gave a slight shrug in response to the unspoken question.

"Your repetitiveness is boring, Piers," Harry said. "Why don't you go over there and sit. You're not welcome at this table."

"You're here, this is my turf, _you're_ the one not welcome." Piers reached to grab Harry's chair and pull it from under him. He was too slow.

Years of Quidditch, combined with personal training, brought Harry up off of his chair as graceful as a cat, and over the table. His dragonhide boots landed silently on the floor on the other side of the table before Piers had even realized that he had moved.

Piers looked shocked at the realization Harry was no longer in front of him.

If Harry had been a curiosity previously, it was palpable now. The cafeteria was silent, all eyes directed at him.

By this time, Dudley stood also. "You need to back off, right now, Piers. I told you already we have a family matter to discuss. Harry's here as my guest. If you persist in acting like an ass, then I'll have to pull rank and write you up," he said dismissively. "Come on, Harry. Let's go outside. The air is too thick in here."

Harry nodded. They left the cafeteria amidst finger pointing, stares and whispers.

By now, evening had cast its glow across the campus. Dudley and Harry headed toward the copse of trees where Harry would make his exit. Once within the shelter of the trees, Dudley said, "Harry, ah mmm, I want to—"

Harry stopped him in mid-sentence. "Don't think about it D. It's okay. We were both young and unduly influenced by our environment. Looks like we're growing up despite our rocky beginning." Harry clapped his cousin on the shoulder.

"Thanks again for your help. We'll let you know the latest news and if there's anything else we need. You should be safe, no one knows I came here and no one knows about the message. Even if Snape figures it out he won't tell; I understand the two of you are friends?"

"Yeah. He helped me after the Dementors. Talked me through everything. That was when I met Draco and the others. They started coming to the center to workout and learn kickboxing. I'm sorry my dad has been so wrong about you all these years. As to mum, she's just scared."

"I know." Harry smiled. "I figured that out that night; the night of the Dementors, I mean. I even suspected sometimes she thought the things I did was funny, she just couldn't say anything. Uncle Vernon would have been angry with her if she did."

They heard voices coming toward them. Harry nodded in the direction of the sounds. "Company's coming, you best be going, unless you need me to stay and help clean up?" Harry finished with a hopeful grin and arched brow.

"No. Safe journey, cousin."

Harry nodded and transformed.

Dudley walked toward his friends while blocking their view of the dark path. "Looking for me?"

"Where did he go, D.?" Piers looked around for Harry.

"He went over the wall, Piers. Let it go, mate. He wasn't here to bug you. If I didn't know any better, I'd question your interest in my cousin. I thought you liked them blond and in red boots."

Piers scowled.

Dudley smirked at his friend's scowl and headed back toward their dorm.

_Harry_ ruffled his feathers, watching over them before finally taking flight.

* * *

Harry stood before the fireplace talking quietly with Salz as the inner circle came into the Lion's Den. Draco and Luna were the last to arrive. "Hey, everyone. Help yourself to refreshments if you wan. We really need to get started."

Everyone pulled out chairs and sat amidst chatter and laughter.

Harry chewed the inside of his cheek. He was still dressed the way he had been when he visited Smeltings; the green and silver in his hair encouraged teasing from the Slytherins at the table.

Blaise whistled, earning a smack on the back of his head from Draco.

Justin just grinned in response, no one knew about them yet.

Vince made eyes at Harry and winked.

Salz laughed.

"Okay, okay, enough with the hair." Harry grinned in good humor and laughed. "Can we begin?"

"Hem hem." Luna sat up primly. "Of course, young Mr. Slytherin."

Ginny giggled in response to Luna's brows wagging up and down.

Harry sighed, and then looked at Draco.

"Luna," Draco said as he stood, "report." He gave her his serious Head Boy face.

Luna winked in return. She opened the large tome in front of her on the table. The inside was hollow and revealed a stack of parchments, vital information about Manticores her father had sent. The stack was impressive. "Harry, the information here is extensive; however, I don't think we'll need all of it. I've highlighted certain facts I believe will be important. For example, one of their main war strategies is they travel and fight in packs of five. They never deviate from this pattern. There's also a list of their preferred weapons, spells they would use and their mating customs."

Vince snickered.

Luna smiled dreamingly. "Their mating customs are important because it actually affects their pack of five. They only travel and fight with two couples and a senior, someone who isn't mated. We may be able to work this to our advantage." She passed the stack across the table to Harry.

He picked up the top sheet. _Manticore Preferred Weapons of War: _Wands, broadswords, knives, concealed within clothing and footwear, _magic of fire_. He inhaled. "They use fire."

"Yes, Harry," Luna acknowledged his concern. "I thought you'd pick up on that right away. We need to think about a defensive action toward ending that advantage. It isn't magical fire, like the fire you produce, so perhaps we can use water in excess to douse them while we use your fire away from the wet areas." Luna had a thoughtful look upon her face. "I'm sure we could utilize the lake."

"Draco, does Dumbledore know this?"

Draco shrugged.

Harry rubbed his temples hard. "Ron, is there any way you could feel out the twins on this? Draco's on the outs with Dumbledore and not getting any info or cooperation in the intelligence department. Salz or Griff could listen in on meetings but since this is news to all of us, I suspect Dumbledore knows nothing about it."

"Sure, Harry. I can floo talk with them. Ask them if they know anything about the possibility of using fire in a prank and if they know of any magical creature that uses it. Maybe I'll tell them the prank is for you because you melted the alarm clock." He finished with a grin at the reminder of the fate of Harry's alarm clock.

Harry nodded. "That might work; while you're at it, you could feel them out on their opinion using fire. I'm sure they've heard an earful about it from Dumbledore and your parents. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to have a couple more allies." He looked around the table. "Let's move forward, okay? Luna, have you made contact with the centaurs yet?"

"Yes. I have a gathering planned for Saturday morning. Firenze won't be attending; he's still ousted. He wished us luck in our attempt. He won't say anything to Dumbledore, either, something about our commonality in the creature realm."

"That sounds good. Draco didn't you have a request for Luna?" Harry gave the floor to Draco as he sat down.

"Sure thing, young Mr. Slytherin." Draco stood and grinned at Harry, and then gave his attention to Luna while pulling an envelope containing a shopping list and Muggle money from his robe pocket. "Here, I need you to deliver this to _Outlander _Saturday. I didn't want to risk sending it owl. Harry can't get away due to detentions.

On the enclosed parchment is a list of Muggle supplies we'll need. I didn't want to conjure items because it's imperative they have no magical signature. D. will know all about that because he's done something like this before. You'll recognize him because he's able to cross the wards protecting the cabin where you and I have met before. He's our friend and Harry's cousin, so he can be trusted. He'll be expecting you at two o'clock. Will that give you time to complete your meeting with the centaurs?"

"Yes. His name is D.?"

"His name is Dudley, we call him D. or Big D., you'll see why."

Harry studied Draco.

Draco gave Luna a secretive smile. "That's all we need from you for now, Luna, thanks for your help with the Manticore info and the Centaurs. Blaise, what did you find in Sev's lab?"

Blaise wagged his brows and grinned in his most devious Slytherin smile. "_Illumination_." Pushing the notes forward he had copied about the Draught of Living Death, he continued, "There's his formula, his plan for execution, administration and even the exact time he'll administer the dose."

Harry's brow rose. He glanced over the notes and looked at his Potions team. "I want to read this over, then I'll pass the information to you."

They nodded.

"Ah hem. There's more," Blaise said, his face flushed with excitement. Then he glanced at Hermione. "He's working on a potion to duplicate Harry's fire; exactly. In other words, he's trying to find a loophole in the legal system. Whether Dumbledore knows or not—I don't know because there were no notes about that, only the potion brewing."

"What?" Hermione was startled. "He's working on a legal loophole?" She looked at Draco, he knew Severus best. "What do you think it is?"

"_Blaec Flagrare_, is one possibility," Draco answered thoughtfully. "It's strictly Black Magic. A potion combining an Old English method of creating a _blaec_ flame blended with the Latin method; _flagrare_. The combination itself defines it as Black Magic. Most people wouldn't even know it existences. However, despite all that, it isn't illegal." Draco arched a brow. "Maybe Blaise could make a return trip in one week's time. Check to see if there are any notes on the counter about his plans for it."

Harry noticed that Draco ran his finger over his bottom lip in the same way that Snape had a habit of doing when he was thinking deeply.

"I wonder," Draco said thoughtfully. "Why the notes weren't right there; usually he's very meticulous and keeps everything together. Maybe they were in his chambers for further study." He returned his gaze to Blaise. "Would another excursion be helpful?"

"Sure but not a week. Tomorrow would be better since the potion was already almost completed."

"Sounds like a good plan," Harry said. "During class tomorrow. You slip into the lab and check. Same procedure as last time. Moenia, has the password been changed?"

"No, my son, it is still _fucking-boy-who-lived_," she seemed to sing it to the rhythm of music.

"Humph!" But Harry grinned while he shook his head.

"Why not claim illness during class," Draco said. "It'll be a good distraction. Go straight to the lab from the classroom? That way we'll know Sev is occupied."

Ron reached into his robes, pulled out a small box and tossed it across the table. _Skiving SnackBox_, Exclusive Product of _W_easley's _W_izarding _W_heezes, was emblazoned across the top.

Blaise grinned, raised it as if it were a toast to good luck, and then pocketed it.

"All right Potions team," Harry said. "I'd rather hear your report and make further plans after I've gone over Snape's notes. Can we meet tomorrow during supper? Dobby and Winky will serve food so you won't starve."

Ginny and Neville nodded confirmation.

"Okay then. 'Mione has already filled me in on the notes compiled about fire so I'd like to move on to something new. Winky."

"You want something? Mister Harry Potter?" She was still annoyed about his eating habits.

"Yes, Winky. I need to show everyone my demonstration. Please understand this is so I can _teach_ them a defensive move for battle. Would you bring us a basket of rolls?" He tried looking contrite but wasn't sure it worked.

She studied him for a moment, then nodded and popped out.

After she left, Harry began telling everyone about dispersement of energy particles. How he would demonstrate by using rolls. This would help them understand the idea and speed their spell creation.

Winky returned and the lesson began.

* * *

Harry stood under the comforting spray of the shower trying to release the day he had just experienced. _Merlin_, _I'm seventeen fucking years old and carry the whole damn world on my shoulders._

He had known this for quite awhile now—but that didn't change the fact sometimes things just gathered momentum and collided over his head, crumbling around his shoulders. He tried to visualize the hot water washing his aura clean and cascading his problems away down the drain. He didn't even know how long he stood there when he felt Draco behind him.

"You look as though you are bearing the weight of the world," Draco whispered softly, a look of concern on his face. He had already removed his clothing and stepped into the shower.

Harry pulled him into a tight embrace.

Draco turned his head and caressed Harry's jaw and neck with his tongue, nipping and kissing as he went.

Harry nuzzled in close and took a deep breath, pulling Draco's scent within, trying to replace the burdened air in his lungs with the positive force of his lover and protector. "I thought you had rounds to do," he whispered so low that it mingled with the musical sound of the cascading water.

Draco could barely hear him; however, he did so he chuckled. "Sometimes having four paws can make chores go faster." He began lathering soap on Harry in massage circles to work the tension out of his muscles.

"…_mmmnn…_"

"Just let it go, love," Draco murmured, continuing with his ministrations.

Harry pulled away and studied Draco.

Draco inhaled sharply; the sadness within those jewels was earth shattering. He reached up behind Harry's neck and pulled Harry to him with fierceness of his own. He hissed through clenched teeth, "You are _Great_, you _will succeed _and _I'll be by your side_. Nothing, _No one _will change that. Don't lose your focus now, _Harry_."

Then he kissed Harry with burning passion they shared. He needed to bring Harry out of this funk before it became a seriously deep depression.

Harry's hands clasped Draco's waist, nails digging into wet flesh.

Draco thrust Harry against the tile.

Harry was consumed by the fire in his veins. _Need_. Harry to flamed up; black and green flames engulfed them.

Co-mingled moans harmonized with the sound of quickened breath.

The water was magically turned off...a warm cyclone of air dried them, and then in a phoenix flashpoint, the shower was empty.

Draco looked into Harry's eyes and saw the sadness surrounded with a hungry needful lust. _Well, we know how to handle that_.

Harry craved Draco more than his next breath. Sadness from worries threatened to overwhelm him.

Draco's concern mirrored back.

With deliberate slowness, Harry entwined fingers in blond silk, relishing the feel between his fingers. He moaned, needing deeper contact.

Draco groaned as his erection encountered Harry's, he lowered his lips to Harry's neck and began the wondrous chore of cheering Harry up and sating his need. Draco bit and suckled his neck bringing up musical sounds moans that he answered with his own.

Harry pulled Draco's head away from his neck to his mouth, tasting him with eagerness. "…Kat...Merlin…" Harry paused to brush his lips over Draco's pulse, "…please...I need you..._now..._pleasss…" The last came out in a breathless gasp as Harry arched up to Draco, emphasizing the urgency of this point.

Inhaling sharply at the contact, Draco prepared Harry and complied. Giving his all, their musical sounds of love joined in the dance of life. Rapture in the form of a golden mist of air surrounded them as they thrust, embracing them in total love and release of the troubles of the world.

Their bodies still joined and their heads nuzzling, Harry whispered, "Draco."

"Humm…"

"Thank _Y_ou."

Draco's body shook with chuckles. "You're Welcome."

"ppprrrrrrrr..."

* * *

**Chapter Twelve; **_**Ruling Passion - Love**_

Wednesday morning in the Great Hall would go down in the history of Hogwarts. It was the day owl post invoked a massive explosion in the form of Pansy Parkinson's reaction to the news that her betrothal to Draco Malfoy was terminated without her prior knowledge.

The important looking owl, landed in front of her with an extra large envelope tied to his leg. This owl had a different appearance because it wore a gold chain around its neck bearing the coat of arms of Malfoy's attorneys; Gimlet, Shaft, Strickland & Woodard, Esq.

Draco wasn't in the Great Hall. He was sequestered within the Lion's Den when Blaise came bursting in.

"Draco, there you are. Dumbledore's looking for you. Pansy," he paused, studying Draco. "She's really pissed, you know."

Draco looked up from his toast and shrugged. "I'll go when I'm finished. She got the notices today, I see."

"Yes," Blaise said. "Now, I know why you skipped breakfast in the Hall." He sat, reached for a piece of toast, and then turned when Harry entered.

Since Harry had been out for a morning run, he knew nothing about the owl post or its contents. "What on earth is going on? There was screaming in the Entrance Hall and everyone standing around. All I could see was Pansy throwing her books at anything that moved until Snape finally knocked her out with a calming spell. What happened?"

Draco choked on his toast. He hadn't told Harry about the letters from the lawyers. He rubbed his bottom lip and met Harry's gaze. "I broke my betrothal with Pansy," he said with a strained voice. "She received notice from my attorneys this morning in the post." Draco pulled his gaze away, finding the table interesting all of a sudden.

"Draco…"

"Uh, I think I better go." Blaise stood to leave.

Harry swallowed as he studied his mate."You didn't tell me you were betrothed. Why?"

"Umm...it never came up?" Draco, usually confident, suddenly felt he should have said something before now. He stood in an effort to bring himself level with Harry, only to find he couldn't compete with the flames coming from Harry.

Harry took several deep breaths, trying to pull in the flames that engulfed him. It wasn't working. Where this anger came from was so primal, his human self could not rein it in. He stalked out of the room in an effort to put distance between himself and Draco.

"Harry..._Fyr…_" Draco tried to make up for lost time by bringing a nervous purr to the tone of his voice. "Come on, we should talk about it. I know I didn't tell you, but believe me; I would've if I had thought the time was right. Things have moved pretty fast, you know. I reall—"

"That's no Fucking excuse!" Harry yelled. He gasped for breath and tried to rein in the flames.

"_ Harry…_" Moenia chose this moment to speak.

"Yes, what is it?"

"The Headmaster and Professor Snape are looking for Draco. They are suspicious at his absence. Perhaps I should lead him to another room to exit from while you calm down." She spoke in a gentle tone, trying in her own way to calm him. It worked.

"Go," Harry said angrily."We'll talk later." His eyes registered sadness at what he perceived to be a lack of trust. "I'm going to shower—ALONE!"

"Harry…"

"_Go_."

Draco looked at the closed door, and then turned to leave. He felt as though he had a hole in his chest, somewhere about the place his heart used to be.

Moenia made his exit out of the Prefect's Bath.

* * *

Silence reigned in the Headmaster's office. Professor Dumbledore sat behind his desk contemplating Draco. He had decided this young man had great potential. Now, he was not so sure. He had welcomed him into the Order, assigned him the honor of Head Boy and brought him into his confidence about the plans for Voldemort's downfall.

This young man, once so full of potential had succeeded in bringing about the use of Dark Arts by their future savior. Now, he had brought disgrace and scandal upon the Parkinson family by staging a public nullification of a lifelong betrothal.

Dumbledore looked over his moon-shaped spectacles. "Was it really necessary to create such a fracas in the Great Hall this morning, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco took a deep breath. "Actually sir, it was very necessary. Even if I had chosen to break up with her in the privacy of the Slytherin common room, all of Hogwarts would have known about it. There would have been an argument in the common room that most likely would have brought about its destruction. I know you don't realize it, but just last week she became so agitated I was required to ask Granger for assistance. You may verify this with her if you like. The other reason for the public notice—I wanted to ensure Pansy understood I am serious about the breakup. There have been times when she refused to take me serious. This way she and her family have been notified through my attorneys. It leaves no question of reconciliation."

"And your parents know about this?" Dumbledore looked at Severus as he finished the question, seeking confirmation.

"Yes," Draco answered emphasizing with a nod. "My mother knows. Sev knew it was coming, just not when."

Dumbledore's brow rose. "You knew? You didn't think it important to inform the staff?"

Severus cleared his throat, tossed a look at Draco and replied, "I knew he had spoken with Narcissa about the breakup. I didn't know when it would happen or even if he would go through with it."

Draco snorted.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco thought of Harry, angry in their room back in the Lion's Den.

Draco stood and walked to the fireplace. Griff was in the portrait above the mantle, maybe to offer moral support. Draco looked at the portrait then finally turned to the Headmaster and looked him straight in the eye. "I broke up with Pansy because I am mated and bonded to Harry."

Blue eyes gazed back at him steadily. "_When_ did this happen?"

"One week ago. Also sir, _yes_, my mother knows."

Sev rolled his eyes.

Dumbledore seemed to slip into deep thought. After a few moments, he looked at Draco. "That is all for now, Mr. Malfoy, you should go to class now. Thank you, we will talk about this more later."

Draco left the room.

* * *

Transfiguration was a solemn affair that morning. Harry sat at the back of the classroom in a sulk. Pansy was absent because she was sedated in the hospital wing. Draco arrived late for class. Professor McGonagall received his excuse that he had been with the Headmaster and Professor Snape without comment.

The review lesson for that morning's class was to change a vase into a water fountain. Draco frowned as he thought, _Yeah, this will help us defeat the meany old Dark Lord_. His transfiguration was successful on the first try.

Boredom encircled his brain and thoughts. Sometime toward the end of class, a note appeared in front of him. He inhaled a quick breath and read the message.

_Skip lunch and meet me in the LD._

_Harry_

Draco didn't turn; he simply nodded his head hoping the confirmation would be received.

* * *

Harry stood in his bedchamber looking at the trunk he had just brought in. He'd already decided he would move here permanently; he'd just never gotten around to it. _Maybe, there just wasn't time...ugh_. He sensed Draco watching him, but he didn't turn around.

"Are you still angry?"

Harry didn't answer.

Draco approached him cautiously. "Harry, I'm sorry. I guess I didn't think it was important. The only thing that mattered is we were together. A contract made before I could even say my own name was not a high priority."

The energy of the chamber crackled.

Draco paused; it had always been like that. "Do you ever stop to think about the fact this charge of energy has always been here? The crackling reticence between us, Harry. Stop a moment and really feel it. I know you do."

"Yeah. I feel it. What's your point?"

Draco sighed. "Fourth year, leaving feast."

Harry arched his brows, but he didn't interrupt.

Draco took a deep breath. "We didn't stand to toast Diggory. What everyone didn't know was we were scared and didn't want to admit it. Think about it Harry, our parents are Death Eaters. Voldemort's return took our opportunity for a free life away. Our parents would _expect_ us to follow him.

"Then on the train, in the compartment." Draco inhaled sharply. "I was upset because we—_you and I—_would always be on opposite sides. Do you remember what I said? '_You've picked the losing side, Potter. I warned you_!' It was selfish I know; I was sure you were lost to me. Don't you remember the charge on the train that day? It's always there; it's here now. _Feel it_."

Harry approached and stood close.

Draco lifted his hand to touch Harry.

He shoved it away.

Sound came from Draco's throat at the denial.

Harry leaned in closer, inhaling Draco's scent and caressed him with his breath.

Draco didn't move.

"This what you mean?"

Draco inhaled sharply but would not move, did not back down, he accepted Harry's exploration of his soul; he did not want to hide anything.

Harry closed the gap between them and bit Draco on the lip, pulling him into a cyclone of released passion. Draco expressed relief by returning the bite with his tongue in accompaniment. Neither knew how the bed came to be beneath them.

"Harry, Justin just...Ohhh, excuse me!" 'Mione gasped at the vision before her.

They turned to see her standing there.

Hermione stood in the doorway with bright red cheeks. She turned her head away. Her hand came up to fan herself as she rushed to say, "Justin and Blaise just came in, they overheard a conversation you, ummm, both of you should know about."

Harry stood and pulled Draco up by his robes. "Come on; let's hear what the troops have to report."

Draco straightened his robes, trying to look cool, and collected.

'Mione arched her brow and grinned at him.

Draco scowled. "Not a word, Granger."

She smirked and walked out of the bedchamber in front of him.

Blaise gave them a knowing smirk when they entered the common room of the Lion's Den. "Justin, I think I'll let you do the honors," Blaise said, while still smirking at Draco.

Draco scowled.

Justin turned to Harry. "We have a traitor in the castle. One who could bring the whole place down."

"You're sure?" Harry asked.

"We heard him talking in his fire." Blaise looked uncomfortable when he said this. "He was requesting more gold for opening a back door on Yule."

"Harry," Ron said. "We can't let him get away with that."

"We will just have to use _Outlander_ again. I'll go tonight. Right now I want some lunch, don't want to go to Potions on an empty stomach. Dobby."

"Lunch for everyone, Dobby. Thanks."

Everyone sat around the table and enjoyed a relaxing meal before going off to conquer the Potions Master's domain.

* * *

Potions class was just as predictable as ever. Professor Snape entered the classroom in a swirl of angry energy that propelled his trademark billowing robes.

Harry rolled his eyes and grinned into his cauldron as he set up their supplies.

Neville snickered especially quietly.

Draco and Blaise shared a look, one of coming conspiracy.

Professor Snape stopped in front of Harry and Neville looking at their preparations with suspicion. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Harry. "_Mister Potter_, today we will be working on a very complicated potion. Do you think," at this he turned his cold gaze to Neville, "the two of you can manage without disaster?"

"Yes sir, ready when you are." Harry was looking forward to the class. He wanted to see Blaise in action.

Snape arched a brow, spun around and waved his wand. "The necessary ingredients are listed on the board. _Begin_."

The seventh year students were well accustomed to Snape's way of teaching. He expected the seventh year N.E.W.T. students to work without much guidance. This suited them well.

In the supply cupboard, Draco reached out and grabbed Harry's arse when no one was looking.

Harry thrust him against the wall.

Draco was sorely disappointed when Harry stopped within a breath of his own.

Harry moved his hips forward in a sensual caress.

Draco hissed at the contact, and then they were gone before he could even protest their absence. Draco banged his head back against the wall in response to his rising frustration. _Fuck!_ He exited the cupboard, tossed a glare at his former nemesis and took his seat next to Blaise.

Blaise smirked. "Problem, Draco?"

Draco scowled his frustration. "Shut up and do your job, you know, the one we are all looking forward to?"

A piece of candy slipped into Blaise's mouth. He smiled. Three minutes later the entire class was in an uproar because Blaise Zabini was very sick. He lay on the cold dungeon floor, shaking enough to rattle the cauldron and supplies on the table above him.

"Stand back!" Professor Snape roared. "I said, everyone back away—now." Kneeling down, he found Blaise's temperature. It was rising quickly. Scowling, he looked up at Draco. There was only one thing to do.

"Draco," he said. "Immobilize him and take him to the infirmary. You'll just have to complete your potion later." Professor Snape scowled; he couldn't leave his classroom and other students.

"Yes, sir," Draco answered. _This is better than we thought_. Casting an _Immobulus_ on Blaise, Draco levitated him from the room.

Professor Snape growled at the other students to get back to their potions and returned to his desk to grade essays.

Class resumed its usual routine.

* * *

Once in the corridor outside the classroom Draco Malfoy administered the _S_kiving _S_nack_B_ox remedy. "Let's go."

"Here it is," Blaise said. He knew which cauldron the potion they were looking for was in, so he headed straight for it. "You were right it is the _Blaec Flagrare._ His notes are here."

Draco, on the other hand, stood before the Draught of Living Death. He stared down at it cooling in the cauldron. Its final stage of preparation dark blue and reflective like a mirror.

"Draco, I have the copies of Snape's notes. We need to go." Blaise approached Draco and pulled him away from the offensive potion.

"Wait!" Draco yanked his sleeve away bristling with anger. "Why do you suppose he's willing to do this? Do you think he plans to give this to me too? It's bad enough about Harry, but...he—he's supposed to care about me and even my mum."

"Come on. We need to go. We can talk about this later. I know you're upset, we just need to leave."

He tried to coax Draco away before he did something that would cause them be discovered. He finally succeeded in pulling him from the room and up to the Lion's Den.

They faced off once they were within the common room. "You've got to calm down," Blaise insisted. "You know we won't let it happen. Draco you've got to have faith in our plan."

Icy anger projected from a voice resonated with the cold, Draco said angrily, "_Fuck it,_ Blaise, you're missing the point! He created that potion with every _intention_ of using it!" Draco made a move for the door.

Blaise blocked Draco.

With a grunt Draco shoved his hand into Blaise's chest while his foot hooked behind Blaise's knee.

They tumbled to the rug grappling for supremacy.

"Settle down," Blaise growled.

A bigcat roar exploded from Draco. He backhanded Blaise across the jaw.

Blood spewed from a split lip. With a roar Blaise yelled, "Enough!" he slipped his hand under Draco's arm while his wand burned with anger against his palm. "Stupify!"

Breathing heavily he rolled Draco off and sat next to him staring. "Bloody hell. Didn't want to do that. Moenia?"

"Yes?"

"Please tell Harry we have a problem," Blaise said, shaking his head with worry and wiping blood from his chin.

"Of course."

* * *

Harry was still in Potions class when he heard Moenia.

"_Harry_, there is a problem with Draco in the Den. You need to go see about."

Harry inhaled sharply.

Neville looked up from his book.

"Draco." Harry answered Neville's questioning look. "There's a problem. He's in the Den; I need to get there."

Neville glanced up to the front of the class. "We only have five more minutes, can't it wait?"

Harry shrugged and focused his thought to Moenia. _What happened?_

"He is upset about the potion; his friend had to subdue him."

"Shit," Harry whispered. "It's bad, Blaise had to _Stupefy_ him. I have to go, can you clean up?"

Neville nodded.

By now, many of the other students were already packing up. Harry grabbed his bag and made a detour around the room hoping to blend in with the preparations of the others to leave. He was out.

Once on the other side of the door, Harry made sure no one saw him, and then flashed out of the corridor straight to the Lion's Den.

"Merlin," Blaise said. "You're here. He's going to kill me."

"What happened?"Harry asked.

"He lost it in the potions lab," Blaise answered. "He just stood over that damn potion and lost it. I almost couldn't get him to leave. Finally, I got him back here, but he decided he was going to get Snape. As you can see this is the only way I could stop him. Don't mind me saying this, but if he had destroyed that potion or even gone after Snape our whole cover would be blown. I've never known him to act this way. _What the hell is going on_?"

Harry sighed and knelt down by Draco. His hand reached out and touched the white blond hair that spread around Draco's head like a halo. "Umm, well we are..._you know_." He looked up at Blaise, wondering what he would think.

Blaise looked at them. "Well, it's about bloody time you told one of us. You need to get him to calm down though; while you're at it maybe convince him not to kill me, huh?"

Harry smirked. "I'll see what I can do." He levitated Draco into the bedchamber. "Better go. I'll take care of him."

"Sure thing. Later," he said.

With a wave of his hand, Harry said, "_Ennervate._" Harry sat on the side of the bed.

In a ferocious movement, Draco sat up with a curse, his hand going for his wand. "I'll kill him."

"Who?"

Draco growled. "First Snape, then Blaise." He tried to get up.

Harry wouldn't let him. He rolled over onto him.

Draco was much too angry, he wanted out. He maneuvered his way free and made for the door.

Harry propped his head up on his hand. Rather calmly, he said, "Moenia."

The door closed and locked.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me out, _now_!"

"_No_."

Draco proceeded to have a royal temper tantrum. Yelling, kicking and throwing things. He even froze the flames in the fireplace.

Nothing fazed Harry as he lay on the bed, hands clasped behind his head, watching.

After fifteen minutes of ranting, angry eyes turned to Harry on the bed. "Let me out."

"_NO_."

Draco turned and stared into the frozen flames in the fireplace. "I want to kill him." The sound of his voice was as soft as a breeze through the trees—one that could chill you to the bone.

Harry stood up, and then walked across to Draco, touching his shoulder. "No, you don't. You're just mad," Harry purred in a calming resonance. "It'll pass and we'll continue with the plan."

"You make my anger seem trite."

"Well, it isn't." Harry said. "It's pretty damn impressive, if you ask me. By the way, Blaise was only trying to protect you; you know that, don't you?"

"This isn't going to be easy."

"No one ever said it was." Harry leaned in, stopping before contact to check if it was okay. He looked into molten eyes, and then pressed his lips to Draco's, seeking to elicit calm solace.

Draco's fingers entwined within Harry's hair and pulled him away. "Are you teasing me again?"

"_No_."

Draco grinned. "That's some vocabulary you've got there." He pulled Harry back into a passionate kiss. Pulling back, he joked, "Maybe you should make sure the door is locked."

Harry waved his hand and a wide piece of wood appeared across the door set in brackets. He grinned. "How's that?"

Laughter.

Harry's hands propelled Draco's clothing across the room while biting Draco on his neck and ear. As Draco became more aroused, the laughter became more subdued.

"I won't…" Draco paused to kiss Harry's ear embellishing the act with a bite, then continued, "…let it...happen…" Draco said, with as much conviction that could be expressed when one was approaching the throes of passion. He deepened his kiss to emphasis his point.

Harry rolled him to change position and came up gasping. After catching his breath, he leaned down and caressed Draco's jaw with his tongue, while slowly pulling Draco's hands above his head. With a whispered word, Draco found himself bound to the headboard.

"Do you…" Harry bit Draco. "Have any idea..._mmmnn…_" Kissing Draco with relish, he whispered heatedly, "…how often…" Harry's progressed down Draco's chest. "…I have…" nails skimming over tender flesh creating shivers "…fantasized..._mmmnn_...tying you to my bed?"

From somewhere, rooted deeply, Draco moaned.

Harry looked into the icy passion that was Draco's eyes. He loved that look. It said they were all that is, was or ever would be, two souls merging into one.

Boundlessness…the world and all of its problems faded in the face of such a powerful feeling. With a smile and a flirtatious wink, Harry began his wondrous torture upon the beauty before him.

Draco gasped.

Harry snapped his fingers softly. A black phoenix feather appeared in his hand. What an excellent tool to explore with. He swirled and teased becoming more aroused him as Draco moaned and moved under his toy.

Time disappeared into infinity…

* * *

Dudley sat on his bed working on his advanced geometry when a sudden bright flash at the end of his bed startled him. Looking up, he gasped and then hissed, "What the hell are you doing? Piers is in the shower, he could come out any second."

Harry responded with a grin and a wave at the bathroom door "We need to talk."

"I thought," Dudley said as he pushed hands through his hair, and scratched his head real hard, "I was supposed to see someone Saturday?"

"Yeah, you are, this is different. I need you to send another anonymous owl." Harry pulled a piece of parchment out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Dudley. "_Now_, because it's kind of important."

He opened the note, read it, and then looked up at Harry with concern. "When did you find out about this?"

"Earlier today," Harry answered. "Get your parchment out before Polkiss is done. If I'm still here when he finishes, I just might be tempted to jinx him." He grinned at Dudley's look of surprise and shrugged.

Dudley rose and pulled out his parchment pack. He had to go down a few sheets to find a blank piece. He had been using the parchment for his drawings.

Harry reached over and pulled one of the drawings up to see it better. His brow arched as he looked at his cousin for an answer.

"What?" Dudley said. "I have to have some sort of excuse for having parchment so I used it to draw on." He was busy copying the note to send to the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Harry studied the last finished drawing. It was a night scene with a full moon and a lone wolf sitting on a rise of the earth singing her mournful song to the luminescent orb.

Dudley came over, looked at the drawing sighing. "That was in a dream I had."

"It's very nice," Harry said. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a very ruffled and annoyed owl, it was not much bigger than his fist.

"That's an owl?" he asked, snickering.

"Yeah, his name is Crocket, because he is brave. Some American Muggle thing." They attached the note to the owl's leg and took him to the window where he released him. The water in the shower in the other room turned off.

"You better fly," Dudley said.

With a grin and a wave there was a flashpoint of fire and Dudley stood alone in his dorm. "_Lucky bastard,_" he said as he went back to his boring and tedious homework. He looked up as Piers came back into the room.

Piers looked around their dorm room. "Where's Chris? I thought I heard you talking to him."

"Naw, you were hearing things." Dudley smirked, enjoying his secret. "Chris is out somewhere; probably getting shagged." He looked down to his book and normalcy returned to Smeltings.

* * *

Thursday morning the Great Hall was filled with student's laughter. The day before had been eventful, even for Hogwarts standards, the hope was today would bring only gossiping about the coming weekend.

Minerva McGonagall sat at the Head Table and noticed Harry was still missing from the hall. She also realized his friends weren't saving a space for him. She glanced at the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy laughed with his friends, Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini. They didn't seem to notice Harry's absence either.

Justin Finch-Fletchley tossed a roll at the trio from the Hufflepuff table and a small battle erupted. A sharp look from Professor Snape had no effect on the students.

The double doors swung open, admitting a carefree Harry Potter.

Draco's brows arched as he watched Harry stroll to his friends at Gryffindor table. There was a sudden scramble to make room for him between Ron and Neville. With a sly grin, Harry ignored the open space and budged up between Ron and Hermione, causing a rash of laughter.

Hermione blushed.

With a grin at the Slytherin table, Harry raised his goblet as though in a toast.

The Slytherins snickered at the joke.

Harry leaned forward and whispered something in Hermione's ear.

'Mione smacked Harry's arm.

There was of rush of incoming owls above them.

Harry turned when Hedwig landed next to him and put her leg out with a note attached. He removed it, gave her a piece of bacon, and then snuggled her as she jumped to his shoulder. He turned his gaze toward the head table where the Headmaster struggled with a minute owl.

Albus Dumbledore finally managed to take the note from the owl. He set the missive to the side to read later. The tiny owl pounced on his hand and bit him.

Harry had to bury his face in Hedwig's feathers to hide his smile.

The owl bit the Headmaster again, insisting that the note be read _now_.

Dumbledore frowned at the pesky little mite and opened the note.

_Headmaster,_

_You have a traitor in your midst. One who __**cares**__, will open a door for galleons._

_Outlander Guardian Angel_

Albus Dumbledore laid the parchment on the table and took a deep breath. He did not look up.

Minerva's attention shifted from Harry, to Albus. She saw that his face was paler than usual, and he looked extremely tired. "What is it, Albus?"

Albus indicated the note.

Minerva read it and gasped as she finished. This note; was written and signed the same as the earlier one with one difference. Above the word _cares_ was drawn a broken halo with red drops falling around it. They now knew that the circle around the capital A was an angel's halo; Remus had told them. The broken halo in the note represented the falling of the one who cares. Death would result; death of precious students that is. "How can this be?"

"I do not know, but I assure you I will find out." Albus stood, pocketing the note. "Meet me in ten minutes in my office. Bring Severus."

She nodded.

Albus looked into at the-boy-who-lived as he left the Great Hall. He would not let this happen, again. A very determined man left the Hall with one goal in mind. Find Argus Filch and question him for the truth.

* * *

_**Reviews are like Chocolate Frogs . . .  
there is a surprise card in each package.  
Let me know what you think. Thank You...Blessings. LL**_

* * *

Review responses in the order received:

* * *

**Banner:** So glad you have rediscovered this fic and still enjoy it. It's a pleasure to work through these pages. I'd actually forgotten some things myself. Then when I finish editing and go back through I think whoa! I wrote that? (where does my imagination come from?) Thanks for taking the time to review. Each one counts. Blessings. LL

**Bablefisk:** Doesn't Dumbledore make an interesting opponent for Harry? 'Tis so much fun! Thanks for reviewing. Blessings. LL

**iNsAnE nO bAkA**_**: **_Thank you for your review. Don't feel bad about forgetting some parts. This is a long fic and it's filled with many fun adventures. It's been enjoyable going through and remembering parts for myself. The rewrite is staying true to the original so far just cutting excessive wording. (hoping to make the reading easier. ;o) Blessings. LL

**AcadianProud****: **So glad you enjoyed the first segments of the rewrite. ;o) Sorry about taking so long to update. (see note above) I won't reveal any secrets about what happens between Harry and the Order. vbg Hope you'll stay with us to the end. Thanks for reviewing. Blessings. LL

**Thrnbrooke:** Thank you for your kind words. They warm my heart during these recent difficult times. Blessings. LL

**The Circle: **I'm so glad you've enjoyed the story thus far. It's a challenge to rewrite and stay with the original, but I have loved this story for so long that I wanted to remain true to its plot. Hope you stay with us to completion. (it's a very long story. ;o) Thank you for reviewing. Blessings. LL

**Great Taro:** ;o) Glad you could tell it's incomplete. That's because what is posted here so far is just part of the story. This segment today takes you through chapter 12. There are 38 chapters in all. Are you ready? Lol Please stay with us. I'd love to hear your thoughts with each segment. Blessings. LL

**A****namolly2013****: **Thank you for your kind words. When I first began writing there was so much extra wording. I hope this version is easier to read. This segment alone lost more than 4,000 words. Despite that the story wasn't changed. Blessings. LL

**SpiralPhoenix:** Yes, Dearheart, there will be more. ;o) Blessings. LL

**C****hobnbeese****:** We aren't finished with this one yet. ;o) There are 38 chapters in this story. Hope you enjoy them. Blessings. LL

**Dolder****: **I apologize for the delay. (again) I hope I'm back on track. Can't make exact promises about updates, but I will try to finish. Thank you for contacting me. Blessings. LL

**S a y a . s e n : **So glad you love the story so far. You're right…Voldemort won't win. Lol… Blessings. LL p.s. Your name wasn't working for my review responses. Do you have problems with it here at FF? That's why I inserted spaces... Tried 4 time the regular way.

**O****lupotter18****: **Here's some more. Hope you enjoy. ;o) Blessings. LL

**Valkyrii: **Hope you enjoy this update. Sorry it's so late in coming. I'm already working on the next segment and will post soon. Thanks much for reviewing. Blessings. LL

**Z****afaran**: Alas! My muse is giving me fits. There is progress in the rewrite though so I hope to have another update soon. Enjoy this one and let me know what you think. I, too, have much invested in these characters. Thanks for letting me know you are reading. Blessings. LL

**Phoenix Pixie:** Yes, there's more. Please read and let me know what you think. Don't forget this story has 38 chapters. ;o) Thanks for reviewing. Blessings. LL

* * *

Blanket Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. and all other characters within Potter World do not belong to me. No infringement is intended. I am making no money here; just having fun. Kudos and blessings to the literary genius JKR. This disclaimer is meant to be effective throughout this whole fic. Where mentioned it also includes Pepsi, India Spice Tea and the Psycho Balistics Delta .68 and last but not least, the _Clifford the Big Red Dog _book series. Use of these names is solely for entertainment purposes and isn't an endorsement of the product. I am making no money from them either.

2010.10.25


End file.
